A Future
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: He wanted a Future. She didn't have plans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!

Hey..So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic….I'm not sure if I should continue this but read it and tell me what you guys think!

_**Chapter 1-Spitfire it is!**_

She'd spent twelve years of her life trying to forgive him for the words he said to her that night. She'd just graduated from Hogwarts and was on her way to discovering who she was besides the daughter of Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He'd hurt her in ways she'd never known possible. That year she was at her lowest point. She frowned at the thoughts she'd had in her mind at the time. She was embarrassed that she would think of suicide. She was never a quitter or cowardly but the pain she'd felt that night had surpass any hex or Quidditch injury she'd surfer through.

_She grinned as she ran from Albus. He wasn't too happy about Lily's gift she'd left him in his room. Lily hadn't plan to torture the boy with a room full of snakes but he had made fun of her. Albus and James weren't so supportive of Lily's plans to venture into the Muggle world without any plans. Albus unlike James relentlessly expressed his disapproval to Lily and her family. He'd mentioned that Lily would probably end up as some pitiful waitress of a rundown diner because her pride and stubbornness would prevent her from returning home. Lily hadn't taken his comment to well and awoke early in the morning with a witty plot crowding her mind._

_She laughed loudly, tossing her head back a little. She was so busy trying to escape her brother's punishment that she stumbled into someone. She glanced up to see her boyfriend and her smile grew wider._

"_Scor, I just filled Al's room with snakes. I think a plan worthy of a Slytherin." She said proudly. Scorpius smiled at her but she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes._

_He smirked, "Putting snakes in Al's room is hardly Slytherin worthy Lily"_

_Lily rolled her eyes. Lily. He'd said 'Lily'. She froze. He hadn't called her Lily in years. _

"_You called me 'Lily'" She didn't look up at his eyes. She knew those grey orbs would tell her everything and everything is what she feared. He took her hand and led her inside her parents' library. He sighed before pacing the room but Lily kept her eyes on her hands._

"_You called me 'Lily'" she repeated. He stopped pacing and walked up to her._

"_Lily-"he whispered and her head shot up. She stared at his eyes. In that moment she knew the words he was going to say to her._

"_Why?" _

_He sighed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. _

"_Lily, you know I love you. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I loved you. But I'm growing up Lily. I want a wife, kids and a home that we could come home to. Lily, I want that with you. But last night when your aunt asked you what you wanted to do with your life, Lily you told her you didn't know."_

_Lily felt the tears slipping away from her eyes and sliding down her cheek. _

"_Because I don't know what to do Scor. But I do know that I want to be with you." Lily cried. Scorpius turned his head away from her. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. How could he do this to her? She loved him._

"_Lily, I'm looking for a future here and you're still trying to figure out the present time. I need commitment-"_

"_I'm committed to you Scorpius!" she wept._

_He shook his head, "No Lily you're not. You're committed to what we are, not what we could be. And I need someone who's looking for more than just what we have. I need a serious relationship. I want a serious relationship. I want a relationship where we both see a future for ourselves. I see a future for you and me but you don't see-"_

"_I do Scor. Oh Merlin, I do see a future for us." She interrupted. _

_Scorpius frowned, "Lily,don't lie to me. If you saw a future for us, with me, then you would have said something. All this times we've been dating you've never once hinted a future for you and me. And I wish I could hate you for it but you're still young. You still a kid."_

_Lily felt like someone had stabbed her in the stomach or was tormenting her harshly with the Cruciatus Curse. She was a kid to him. She was just a kid. It had taken her three years for him to notice that she was more than just James' and Al's little sister or Harry Potter's little daughter. Now here he was, standing in front of her, telling her that she was merely a child._

"_A kid? I'm seventeen years old Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. How dare you call me a kid?"_

"_Spitfire-" _

"_Don't you dare call me that!" she growled at the nickname. It was a nickname he'd given to her when he'd first met her. He'd never called her Lily always 'Spitfire' in honor of her high-spirited and courageous personality. It was this attitude that landed her in Gryffindor and lived up her title of 'Potter'._

_Lily stared at those grey orbs one last time before storming out of the room._

That was the last time she saw him. Well, the last time she saw any of them. She'd vanish into the Muggle world and the rest was history. She still Owled her family from time to time but she couldn't tell them about the life she lived. Not that she didn't end up successful because she did but rather because her success had a lot to do with her secret.

"What about an Owl Mom? Can I have an Owl?" The blond haired boy cried.

"Of Course Leo." The mother replied. The little boy embraced his mom before grabbing her hand and leading her towards the snowy owl.

"Mom, he's perfect. Can we get him?" the little boy named Leo asked petting the owl as if they'd known each other for years. The mother nodded.

"Yes, what will you name him?"

The little boy thought before he smirked, "After you mother."

The mother gasped a little, "Surely you won't name that Owl L-"

"No, of course not mother. I was thinking about Spitfire. Isn't that what father use to call you?"

The red-haired mother nodded, "Yes he did."

"Then Spitfire it is!" he stroked the bird's feathers and beamed up at his mother. Lily couldn't help but smile back at her son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Ok so thank you goes to:**

**harrypottergleek0227**

**diyame**

**Fredasally**

**For believing in me and my fanfic..This chapter is for you…..**

_**Chapter 2-Dear Mom & Dear Dad Letters**_

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written earlier. I was so occupied with adjusting to school and trying to find classes. It's amazing here. Just like the stories you told me when I was younger. I'm doing well in my classes. My Potions Professor thinks I have a gift at mixing potions. He was surprised to find out that I was muggle-raised. Not that it should matter, I mean anyone could have perfected that cure for boils potion. _

_Oh I forgot I was sorted into Slytherin. The hat had some complications with sorting me. He thought I was suitable for Gryffindor as I am courageous or even Ravenclaw because I am intellectually gifted but he chose Slytherin because "This house will give you what you really need." What does he mean by that?_

_I know you're wondering if I've made any friends yet. No, I haven't. Like I say all the time, I'm just antisocial. I could deal with that flaw. However, if I do find one person that doesn't ramble as much as these kids, I promise you he or she will be my best mate._

_Anyways mom, it's getting late. I still have Transfiguration homework to finish. Love you._

_Love,_

_Leo_

_P.S- Spitfire needs to be fed!_

Lily grinned at the letter. Her son was a lot like his father. She swallowed the bitter memory of him and thought back on the day he'd first told her he was anti-social.

"_Spitfire, I'm trying to study here!" he complained as Lily rambled on about the recent gossip streaming around Hogwarts. Lily picked up the book on the table that Scorpius was reading and closed it._

"_Why are you so grumpy? I mean you barely say anything and when you do, it's a complaint!" Lily hugged the book to her. Scropius tried to get the book from her but she wouldn't hand it over._

"_I don't like people talking to me, about me or around me. Got that Spitfire? Now hand me my book!"_

_Lily smirked, "You're shy aren't you? Is Scorpius a bashful snake?"_

_Scorpius growled and grabbed the book from Lily's hands, "I'm not shy. I just don't like people. I mean-I'm not a people person ok Spitfire?"_

_Lily frowned, "That's not a good trait to have Scorp."_

_Scorpius flipped through the pages in the book, "I'm a Malfoy."_

_Lily snorted, "What's that got to do with anything?"_

_Scorpius found the page and looked up at the redhead. She sighed before he sat up in his chair._

"_It's a little flaw. Not being a people's person is the price I pay for being this perfect-"_

"_Perfect?" she laughed. _

"_Yes, perfect! I'm an excellent student, amazing athlete, good-looking, charming and the heir to a wealthy family. I've got it all except social skills. I'm antisocial. I can deal with that."_

"_You forgot obnoxious and highly conceited." _

"_Merlin's beard, I'm going to fail my exams if I spend all my time educating you Spitfire."_

_Lily laughed, "Educating me? Scorp, for someone who lacks social skills and personality, you're quite funny._

_Scorpius frowned at Lily before he placed his head into his book again. Much annoyed at the sound of Lily's laughter._

**_E3E3_**

_Dear Leonis Helios Chase,_

_I was beginning to worry when I hadn't heard from you. It's been difficult trying to get accustom to a quiet house. I miss your rumbustious projects and your constant inquires about Hogwarts. Now I'm the inquisitive one, all curious about your time at school._

_I'm proud to hear that your classes are going well. A son of Lily Chase, I expect nothing less than from you but I want you to enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Time will go faster than you think Leo._

_Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin. Although the hat does have a point, you are both courageous and intelligent. I guess the hat knows what he's doing by placing you in Slytherin. Although, I think you were made for Slytherin's House. I did and still so have a clever mind that terrifies my co-workers._

_I think when you visit during the Christmas we have a lot to discuss. I think it's time I told you about your dad. Keep doing well in school and I love you Leo._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S- I got a poster made up for you from a photo I took of Spitfire. I place in your room. I think I'll send a copy to you._

_****__E3E3_

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm sorry about the explosives in the Hufflepuff common room. Please don't tell mom. She'll probably send me another howler. Not that I'm not already ashamed of my actions but mom tends to go overboard with the punishments. I mean-not that what I did was acceptable and I should be reprimanded for my actions but-anyways Dad you know what it is to be in my position and what it feels like to get a Howler in front of the whole school. Could you please get her to understand my side of the story or at least ground me during the Christmas holidays?_

_Anyways, I was wondering, did Uncle Scorp have any kids? Well besides the kid Aunt Katie is pregnant with now. There is a first year here by the name of Leo Chase, he and Uncle Scorp look alike. Same pale skin, blond hair and grey eyes. I asked him if he knew any Scorpius Malfoy but he said he hadn't and that he'd been Muggle-raised. Weird huh? _

_Tell Mom hi and I love her. Remind her about the 'I love you' part when you tell her about the explosives._

_Love,_

_Junior_

_****__E3E3_

_Dear James Sirius Potter II,_

_Your mother wasn't so happy about your behavior in school. If I were you I would try perfecting the art of not getting caught in these pranks. Did I not teach you anything Junior? She did agree not to send a howler but be warned she did mention something about not letting you play Quidditch at the family gathering this year._

_About the first year kid, I asked Scorpius but he said he didn't have any kids. Nor does he remember any 'Chase' girls or ever being with a Muggle girl. Probably just a coincidence and don't be going asking random kids if they're related to your Uncle Scorpius._

_Tell your sister hello for me and remind her that she hasn't Owled her mother in two months!_

_Love,_

_Dad_

_****__E3E3_

_Dear Dad,_

_Thanks a lot Dad, but did mom really have to threaten me with the Quidditch? I guess it's better than an embarrassing howler._

_Is Uncle Scorpius sure about that? I mean it's hard not to think he's related to him. The kid is even in Slytherin. I swear on Merlin's Beard the kid looks like a Malfoy. He's probably some sort of family._

_Anyways I've got Quidditch practice. Violet said she'd Owl you guys this week. She says, she busy with school work but that's a lie. She's too busy snogging some guy in Hufflepuff._

_Love,_

_Junior_

_****__E3E3_

_Dear Mom,_

_Thanks for the poster! Spitfire looks awesome on this poster!_

_I think we need to have that talk about dad over the Christmas._

_Love, _

_Leo_

_P.S- His name isn't Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy is it?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Ok so I'm a little proud of this chapter….I love the way it turned out…Tell me what you guys think!**

_**Chapter 3-I saw Lily. Lily Luna Potter.**_

She couldn't help but stare at the train in front of her. For seven years it had transported her to place of solace. Hogwarts was where she met her friends, got in trouble for being involved with stupid pranks her brothers and cousins had conjured up over the summer. Hogwarts was her home. She smiled as she thought of her favorite memory of being on Platform 9 ¾ .

**E3E3**

_She bit on her lip nervously as she stood near her family who were busy trying to say their goodbyes to the young wizards and witches._

"_Lily?" _

_She spun around to see her father. She stared into his green eyes looking for his fatherly comfort. She couldn't go to Hogwarts. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to disappoint her family just yet. Her fear was that she wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Her dad bent down to stare into her brown eyes that she'd inherited from her mother. She'd known all her life that she was particularly special to her father because of her resemblance to her mother. Harry embraced her and Lily placed her hand on his lightning bolt scar. She'd felt quite attached to the scar as it made her feel warm and protected._

"_I'll be sorted into Slytherin." She whispered to him. She felt him smile._

"_I know. You are far more sly and devious than Albus. Lily, if you let the hat sort you into Slytherin you'll be the witch I expected you to be but if you let the hat sort you into Gryffindor, you'll become the witch no one expected you to be."_

_Lily thought about his advice before the train signaled its eagerness to depart. Harry kissed Lily on the cheek before she ran onto the train._

_**E3E3**_

At the time she didn't understand what her father had meant by his words. It wasn't until she was sitting on the stool with the hat soaking up all her thoughts did she truly understood what he'd meant.

**E3E3**

"Lily Potter!" Lily steeped up to the stool. She flinched a little when the hat was placed on her head.

"Ahhh, another Potter. Gryffindor seems like the house for one with such a name. Although the other Potter was sent to Slytherin. Hmmm, I see the mind of a Slytherin. Slytherin will surely give you all the tools you need to be a great witch."

Lily froze. 'A great witch' Did she want to be a great witch?

"_**Lily, if you let the hat sort you into Slytherin you'll be the witch I expected you to be but if you let the hat sort you into Gryffindor, you'll become the witch no one expected you to be." **__Her father's words echoed through her mind. No, they expected her to be a great witch but no one expected her to be a great person._

"_Gryffindor." She whispered._

"_Gryffindor? What does this Potter hide? I see a challenge to be more. I see the desire to be great. Oh Potter, you would be great in Slytherin!"_

"_Lily clenched her fist tight and wished, "Gryffindor. Gryffindor."_

"_Gryffindor will only teach you what you already have inside you Potter. Slytherin will give you much more." The hat continued to argue._

_Lily thought to the hat, "Yes, Slytherin will make me a great witch but which house will make me a better person? Which will make me better than those before me?"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and Lily sigh a breath of relief. _

"_You will be a great witch Potter." The hat said before it was removed from her flaming red hair. She burst into a smile and ran to the Gryffindor table. She grinned as the table chanted, "We Got the Last Potter!"_

_**E3E3**_

Being in Gryffindor wasn't easy for her as most people thought. The hat had been correct in saying she'd be perfect for Slytherin. Although she was quite brave, she found it difficult to trust people therefore her first few years were dedicated to her constant rebellion of Gryffindor's theme of loyalty, reliability and trust. It took her awhile to adjust to the 'Gryffindor way' and she became a better person because of it. She smiled, knowing that she'd accomplish her goal at Hogwarts.

She was beginning to worry about Leo. She hadn't seen him since the train stopped. She tried tip-toing to get a glance of him over the happy parents who were reunited with their kids. She walked a little further down the platform.

She frowned when she didn't see him. She'd miss him terribly over the past few months. They'd never been apart from each other as long as they had these few months. Lily felt her heart beat quicken when she didn't see him. She spun around to look once again over to a family laughing with each other. The scene made her heart break. Where was her Leo?

She started to pull out her wand when a strong force knocked into her. A pair of arms snaked around her waist. From the scent she knew it was her Leo. She spun around and hugged him. She felt the tears drain down her eyes. She thought she'd lost him.

"I've missed you mom. I've missed your cooking. I could really use a plate of your spaghetti." Lily laughed at him. She held tight on to him, trying to savor the moment a little longer.

She whispered into his ears, "Let's go home." He nodded before they took off.

**E3E3**

He stood there watching his son stick his tongue out at his older sister. The brunette frowned before the two of them walked towards him.

"Hey dad!" they said together. I pulled them in together for a big bear hug. I didn't want to admit it but I did miss them. The house was too quiet without them arguing or Violet blasting music up to the highest while Junior knocked up some plan inside his room.

"Where's everybody?" Junior asked. Usually the entire Potter/Weasley Clan would be at the platform to pick up the Hogwarts student but this year his mother had decided to throw them a little party. Everybody was at the Burrow patiently waiting for their arrival.

"Oh No! They're throwing another one of those stupid 'Welome Back Home' Parties." Violet groaned and Junior scrunch up his face.

"Awe come on, you guys like those parties."

"Uhhh when we were like five and Grandma threw them for other reasons like Uncle Teddy's promotion or Aunt Kate's pregnancy. Come on dad, does grandma have to keep planning these things?" Violet whined.

"As long as she wants to." James said sternly. Junior frowned before he turned towards the train.

"Hey Leo! Come over here!" Junior shouted. I turned to the pale little boy running up to us.

"Hey dad this is Leo Chase. Leo, this is my dad James Potter."

The boy stretched out his hand for me to shake. I stared at him. His blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin and perfectly chiseled Malfoy features. I shook the kid's hand too shocked that I was staring into the eyes of a young Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey kid did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like a-"

"Malfoy?" the boy spoke with a familiar tone. His voice although cold was a bit comforting.

"Yes. You don't happen to be-"

"I'm sorry Sir but I was Muggle-raised. I haven't the faintest idea of who my father is nor do I know any Malfoys."

James nodded but something about the kid was more than just Malfoy. He had a glint of light around the dim edges of his personality. He was much like Scorpius and James now understood Junior's concern over the boy's appearance.

"Excuse me. My mother must be worried sick. I must be going. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter." The blonde haired boy scurried along from the Potter family.

"I told you he looked like Unlce Scorp!" Junior shouted. Violet rolled her eyes before shoving her earplugs into her ears. J

I ignored them, trying to find the kid that looked so much like my best friend. He slipped through two large families who were busy laughing and reconciling with each other. His eyes kept locked in that direction when the family scurried from the platform laughing at some ridiculous story. James saw the top of the boys head. He focused more on the boy. He was hugging a young red-haired woman. She same no older than twenty-five but he knew she'd had to be in her late twenties or earlier thirties. He watched her whisper something in the boy ears and he nodded.

James couldn't figure out why he was so obsess with the little boy. It wasn't until the woman rose up from embracing her son did he gain some reasoning. Lily. It was Lily. His little sister Lily.

He took a step towards them and realized they were no longer there. They had left in the split second he had realized that the woman was his sister Lily.

**E3E3**

He sat at the table in silence. His mother was discussing plans for the Christmas holidays to his dad, Albus, Scorpius and Aunt Hermione. He wasn't interested in anything they were discussing. His mind was trying to process what he'd seen today Platform 9 ¾. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown. She was a woman. She'd lived up to her namesake.

Except the blonde boy remained a nagging thought to him. Was he Lily's son? Yet the better question was, was he Lily and Scorpius' son? He knew that if Leo was Scorpius' son, Scorpius would be furious especially after all the measures he and Kate had gone through to get pregnant. Worse it would kill his mother that she'd taken away eleven years away from her in getting to know her grandson.

"Is something wrong James?" Albus asked.

"Did you have sex with my sister?" James blurted, staring at Scorpius who was utterly shocked by the question. He knew that the question alone would make the room quiet but it was the mention of Lily that created that atmosphere of sadness.

"Uh, James why are we-"

"Answer the question _**Malfoy**_!" James growled. He saw Scorpius flinched at the use of his last name.

"Yes. Yes I did. Is there a point to this Potter?" he snarled.

"Yes. I saw Lily today!"

All eyes stared at him. His mother's eyes suddenly gleamed with hope which was something he hadn't seen in a while.

"Where is she?" His father asked eagerly.

"I don't know. She disappeared the moment I went towards her but I knew it was her. She looks like Grandma Lily now. She's so grown up. But I could recognize those warm brown eyes anywhere."

"Are you sure James? I mean where did you see her exactly?" his Aunt Hermione inquired.

"Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. I'm sure it was her because she was picking her son up who happens to look a lot like this bloke over here!" James pointed to Scorpius.

"She has a son?" Ginny said softly. The tears were streaming down her face.

"It's alright Ginny." Harry tried comfort his wife.

"She's been gone for twelve years! It's not alright! We've searched for her for twelve years! The Ministry of Magic can't track her down! We send her Owls and she replies once every three years and yet we still can't find her! It's not alright Harry! Now my son tells me that he's seen her and that she has a son! A son Harry! A son old enough to go to Hogwarts! My grandson doesn't know who I am! So don't tell me it's alright Harry because Merlin it's not!"

His mother flung herself into his father's arms and sobbed. Everybody sat there staring at the table. Not one person would dare look up at the other.

"A son? Looks like me? She wouldn't do that would she?" James heard his friend mumble quietly to himself. James hesitantly patted Scorpius on the back.

"She wouldn't do that would she?" he asked him. James stared at his grey eyes identical to the little ones he'd seen earlier today.

"I'm sorry but she has mate."

The room grew quiet but was interrupted by his brother.

"What's his name?"

Everyone stared up at James with curiosity in their eyes. It was like they needed to know his name to keep living and James thought he was lucky that he'd seen Lily or otherwise he would have went mad from the despair of not seeing her for all these years.

"Leo. Leo Chase."

"Chase?" His Aunt asked.

He shrugged, "I'm guessing that's the surname she took up. Or either she's married." The room grew quieter and he knew that neither one of the options made the situation any better. Lily was out there somewhere living a life she didn't want them apart of. He felt his heart break. Yes, that realization hurt more than anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**To Anon- James Sirius Potter II or Junior as he is normally called is not the same age as Leo. Junior is in his second year while Violet is in her third. Albus has a son as well, Alexander or Alex. He's the same age as Leo but he was sorted into Gryffindor unlike his father. I guess you'll see the rest of the family soon.**

_**Chapter 4-A Talk.**_

Lily watched as Leo scoffed down his breakfast. Although he was a perfect image of his father, Leo had the appetite of a Weasley and the heart of a Potter. He drunk down his orange juice and Lily was proud that she had made such a beautiful being.

"Leo, remember the talk we were supposed to have about your father?"

Leo nodded as she continued munching on his toast and shoving two mouthfuls of eggs into his mouth. Lily refrained herself from laughing and running to grab the camera to capture such a beautiful moment.

"Well, I've decided that I can't tell you the story" Leo stopped eating and looked up at her. His eyes were wide and he had a pleading look on his face.

"No, you'll hear the story but I feel like I play such a huge role behind all of this that I think you should hear about it from someone else. So I've arrange for your grandparents, your father's parents to tell you the story."

"They know about me?"

"Yes. They've known about from the moment you were born. You're of big importance to them."

Leo smiled a little. She could see the mix of emotions nagging at him in his eyes.

"You can ask me anything you want once you've heard the story from them. I will answer them honestly and I promise not to withhold anything from you." She reassured him. He smiled before returning to his breakfast.

She sighed. Her nerves were getting the best of her. She had to this for Leo. She had to be strong for Leo. Everything was much easier when she thought of him. She could do anything and be anything as long as she had him.

She had Leo in mind when she apparated at Malfoy Manor last night to speak with Draco and Astoria Malfoy.

**E3E3**

_She stood staring into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Her son had adapted the Malfoy signature much more than she had remembered. _

_Draco smirked, "What do we owe the honor Potter?" Lily smiled at the man's use of her real last name. It had been years that she was addressed as Potter._

"_Malfoy I remember being welcomed here. I would think that gave me free access into the Malfoy Manor." She sneered and Draco stood up smiling._

_They embraced. Lily had always been a favorite of the Malfoys. They'd instantly fall in love with her but Lilly knew that it was her mind that had won the over. It was this reason Lily told Draco and his wife about Leo. _

"_These are Leo's first year photos. I thought Astoria would love them for her album." She handed them to Draco who opened the envelope up._

"_I heard he was sorted into Slytherin."_

"_Yes, another Malfoy trait." Lily smirked. _

_Draco raised an eyebrow, "Yes but I believe you played a role in that as well Potter. A little birdie told me that you talked the hat into sorting you into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. He was determined to put you into Slytherin."_

"_Yes. I am a Slytherin by mind but a chose Gryffindor to be a better person. I think your grandson is a perfect example of what being in Gryffindor taught me."_

"_Touché, Potter." Draco looked at the photos and a smile crept up his face. A smile on Draco Malfoy's face was rare. Only a few things could give him such joy and Lily knew that Leo was one of those few things._

"_Oh Lily, how nice to see you! Draco why didn't you tell me Lily was here." Astoria exclaimed as she walked up to Lily and hugging her just as her husband had done a few moments ago. Draco handed his wife the photos and she beamed._

"_Oh Leo is so much like his father. Isn't he Draco?" Draco nodded. Astoria looked up to Lily with those eyes that always begged to see her grandson._

"_I have a proposition for the two of you."_

"_What is it?" Astoria asked taking a seat. Lily and Draco followed suit._

"_As you know Leo started Hogwarts a few months ago. We all know that Hogwarts isn't the best place to keep a secret and as you mentioned Leo does look like his father. These few months, Leo has gotten a few inquiries over whether or not he's a Malfoy. He's elven and he's curious. I need you two to tell him the story."_

_Draco looked over to his wife, "Lily, that story isn't ours to tell." Astoria explained. Lily nodded._

"_I know that but Astoria I can't tell him. I play such a large role in all of it that I can't bear to tell him. I'm asking you, as his grandparents, to please tell him the story." Lily pleaded._

"_Lily-"_

"_Please. He needs to know." She continued to beg. The Malfoys looked at each other before nodding._

_Lily sigh a breath of relief, "Thank you. I will bring him over first thing in the morning. I'll return for him later in the evening."_

"_We get to have him for the day?" Astoria eyes lit up with excitement. _

_Lily smiled, "Yes. I think it's time you got to meet him."_

"_What about Scorpius?" Draco asked. Lily swallowed the sour taste in her mouth that came from hearing his name. Twelve years and she was still coping with his poisonous words._

"_He came here yesterday in a rage. Apparently the older Potter spotted you with Leo and told Scorpius." Draco explained. Lily felt her heart stop for a moment. James had seen her? James had seen Leo?_

"_You didn't-"she started._

"_No, but if he knows about Leo-" Astoria tried to reason but Lily shot up._

"_You may tell him. But do not permit him to see Leo tomorrow. Once Leo has safely returned home with me, you may tell Scorpius. I will speak with him once Leo and I are ready to speak with him."_

_The Malfoys nodded before Lily forced a smile and apparated out of Malfoy Manor._

_**E3E3**_

Leo watched as his mother apparated from out of what she said was Malfoy Manor. He was there with his grandparents. He still couldn't wrap his mind around why she couldn't explain all of this to him. He stared up at the blonde haired bloke who could pass for his father but he knew that the man was in fact his father's father. He smiled at the mess his life was. Surely he could leave this place with a better understanding of his life. Or maybe he could leave even more confused.

"Would you like to take a seat Leo?" The brown-haired lady asked. She was his grandmother. Her eyes were warm, a little like his mother's. He felt like he could trust her. He took a seat but his eyes never left the two adults.

"So, do you want the short cookie cutter version or would you like the long but brutally honest version?" his grandfather asked.

Leo tilted his head slightly, "My mother says I'm a lot like the Malfoys. If she is correct, as I believe she is, I think you know the answer."

The man smirked, "I believe she is. Brutally honest it is." Leo couldn't help but smirk and according to his grandmother's smile he knew he'd perfected his grandfather's smirk.

**E3E3**

Scorpius apparated into his parents' house. He was still angry at what James had told him yesterday. Lily couldn't be as wicked to keep his son away from him, could she? Who was he kidding? Lily was meant to be a Slytherin if she hadn't persuaded the hat to put her in Gryffindor. How could she keep his son away from him? From his family? The kid was the Malfoy heir for Merlin's sake!

"Scorpius, is something the matter?" his mother asked. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Mom I'm fine. Well, not fine. I'm still angry that Lily kept something like this away from me. Away from her family! How selfish could she be?"

His mother took a step back and sighed, "Scorpius, she's not selfish."

"Really mother? How can you be so calm about this? He's your grandson!" Scorpius quarreled.

His mother picked up a book off the table he hadn't recognized. She gave him the book. He took it and his heart stopped for a second.

"You-you-y-you knew?"

"Yes, she came to your father and I twelve years ago rambling about how she'd gotten pregnant and that it was yours. She promised to send us photos if we didn't tell you or her family."

Scorpius looked though the photo album. It was pack with photos of his son from a newborn to birthdays, Christmases, his first day of school, family trips and Halloweens. The last photo was his Hogwarts photos.

Scorpius smiled, "He was sorted into Slytherin." His mother nodded. Scorpius was proud to know his son was continuing the Malfoy tradition.

He frowned, "She was here. That's how you got this photo. Where is she?"

"Yes, she was here. She came here yesterday asking your father and I to explain to little Leo the story behind all this. Apparently people kept on asking him if he was a Malfoy or related to us. He couldn't answer and Lily thought it was time to tell him but she couldn't do it. So today she brought him over for the day and we told him everything."

Scorpius growled, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier mother?"

Astoria grimaced, "It wasn't our place to say Scorpius! Besides if we'd said a word she wouldn't let us near Leo."

"What about me? When am I going to meet my son?"

"Soon, Scorpius. She and Leo just need time. Especially Leo, he took in a lot today. She said she'd speak with you once she and Leo were ready." His mother tried to comfort him but nothing could calm the anger in him.

"How could she do this? Didn't she think about her family or even me when she made this stupid decision?"

"Scorpius, I love you. I really do love you but did you ever think that maybe you and the Potter's weren't as supportive as you guys should have been?"

Scorpius stared at his mother incredulously but she continued, "I mean the Potter's hadn't been exactly thrilled about her plans for the future twelve years ago and if I remember correctly neither were you."

"Mother-"

"Don't Mother me Scorpius! Your father and I had such hopes for you. When you started hanging out with the Potters we weren't pleased about it but we warmly welcomed them. When you went through your experimentation with girls, your father and I supported you. When you got in your seventh year and you brought home Lily, we thought you were insane. Yet once again, we welcomed her and we fell in love with her."

"Yes mother, I'm aware of your love for Lily but-"

"No but's Scorpius! You broke up with her because _**you**_ thought she wasn't ready for a future with you. No offense Scorpius, but she has your son and living an amazing life without you."

"She wasn't ready!"

Astoria shook her head, "Really, I think your son is proof that she was ready for anything." Astoria took her wand and placed it near her head. She pulled a memory from her mind and placed it in the pensieve.

"Let him explain." Astoria said before she walked out of the room. Scorpius walked up to the shallow stone basin. He stared at the silvery substance that was his mother's memory. He placed his face into the basin.

He was in the drawing room where his father and mother sat staring at the little boy. Scorpius soaked in the outstanding similarities between him and his son.

"_Did you ever think about your dad?" Draco asked the little blonde haired child. The boy fidgeted in his seat before nodding. _

"_It's not what you think. I think about him when my mom's sad. I think of hurting him for making her sad but then I think about finding him to make her happy."_

"_Why?" Astoria asked. The boy kept silent for a while. He kept his eye on his hands._

"_She had to be happy with him once. I think she was terribly happy with him in order to be dreadfully sad. I think about him hoping he'd make her smile again someday. I know that's not possible, he married isn't he?"_

"_Yes. He is." Draco said gloomily._

"_You must really adore your mother." Astoria commented with a smile to her face. The boy beamed at the woman and nodded._

"_She's an amazing person."_

"_Your dad is not so bad himself." Astoria bragged. _

_Leo nodded, "When I was at school I heard a lot of stories about him. He was Slytherin's best seeker in decades. He got the highest grades in Potions. He was even Head Boy in his seventh year."_

"_I hear you're an excellent Potions master yourself." Draco exclaimed proudly. Leo nodded. _

"_I'm doing well in Defense against the Dark Arts too."_

"_Well that you got from your mother's side." Draco laughed. The boy grinned which made Astoria smile._

The memory ended and Scorpius couldn't believe that his father had laughed. He wasn't a man of laughter or happiness. Maybe Leo had that effect on them. Scorpius grinned. He had to admit, the boy was pretty amazing. His son was pretty amazing. Scorpius smirked as he thought, 'He is a Malfoy after all.'

**E3E3**

Lily tucked Leo in his bed. He was thinking. She could tell by the lack of talking he would normally do before going to bed. He'd taken a lot of information today especially for a child as young as he was.

"Anything you want to talk about Leo?" She looked at his beautiful grey eyes. He stared at her for a moment before hugging her.

"I wish I didn't know." He whispered. She rubbed her hand down his back to comfort him.

"It's alright. You needed to know." He looked up at her, his eyes always shone in the night time.

"Earlier today I wished that I could understand everything or at least be confused about it all but I'm afraid and that's worst." Lily saw the fear in his eyes. She wanted to wipe it all away from him.

"What are you afraid of Leo?"

"Meeting him. Seeing my dad. I'm afraid because I want to. I really want to meet him but I don't want him to hurt you."

Lily kissed his forehead, "Your dad is an amazing person. He's a lot like you but what happened between him and I was a long time ago. Besides he gave me everything I could possible want."

Leo looked at her curiously, "What's that?"

"Well besides an enormous amount of wealth, I'm kidding." She said when Leo's eyes grew wide. He laughed at her.

"He gave me you." Lily smiled when Leo's face lit up. She tucked him in again and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Mom." He said tiredly before yawning.

"I love you too Leo." Lily said before closing the door. She walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She slid down the door until she was on the ground. She brought her knees up to her chin and burst into tears.

She knew letting Scorpius in Leo's life was the right thing to do but she couldn't face the truth. She couldn't face her family and she couldn't face Scorpius. She didn't want to share Leo just yet. For the past twelve years he's all that she had. She couldn't give him up yet but she had to. She had to do it for Leo.

She wiped the tears from her eyes. She would do it for Leo. She got up and headed to bed. She'd need all the sleep she could get for what she had to deal with the next day. She would have to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Thank you for all your comments.**

_**Chapter 5-An Explanation**_

Scorpius rinsed the dishes that were in the sink. He'd grown accustom to doing it the Muggle way as it gave him time to think. He needed to think. The scene kept on playing in his mind. The day she ran away. Twelve years later, and that memory was still vivid in his mind. He could still see her eyes wet with tears. Her flaming red hair brushing slightly over her face wet from her tears. He could hear her sobs and her pleading still broke his heart.

"You're not still thinking about her again are you?" his wife asked interrupting the scene in his head.

"Yes. I can't help it. She was pregnant with my kid Katie." Scorpius snarled. His wife sighed before wrapping her arms around him. She kissed his neck as an attempt to comfort him.

"Sweetie, I told you about getting yourself worked up about this. Besides how do we know if the kid is really yours? I mean James could have seen anything for all we know. Besides I'm pregnant with your baby. Your real baby." Scorpius turned around and kissed her lips and she smiled.

"Yes you are but Lily did have my son." His wife froze.

"What?"

He sighed dropping the dish towel, "I went to my parents tonight and apparently Lily told them she was pregnant. She's been giving them photos of the boy and my mom even made him a photo album. What makes matters even worse is the fact that Lily brought him over to my parents' house today to explain the entire situation to him. They didn't even tell me that they knew about Leo."

"Leo?" Kate took a step back from her husband. Scorpius knew what had triggered her off. The name 'Leo' was the name she'd picked out if the baby was a boy.

"Katie-"

"Shut up Scott!" she screamed. He knew she was angry. She had used the name 'Scott.' Kate never liked his name. She spent all their dating years calling him 'Scott' and she still did.

"Katie-'

"No! All of this is too much Scott. I tried to be supportive. I mean after all you didn't know and she'd just picked up and left but this-this is enough!"

"Katie-"

"I'm sorry Scott but I don't know how much of this I can handle. I'm sorry she did all of this to you but we have a kid on the way. I am not bringing this child into this type of environment. You have three months to get things together or else."

Scorpius stared at her incredulously. Her black eyes glared at him. She had her hands on her hips and her short black hair was tucked behind her ears. It was her eyes that made him attracted to her seven years ago. It was hard to believe that those same eyes were glaring at him with hate and anguish.

"Or else what?" he asked her.

"Or else you'll be seeing your kid on a schedule a judge created" she spat before leaving the kitchen. He growled before slamming his fists on the counter.

**E3E3**

She took a deep breath in. She could do this. She had to do this for Leo. She had to apparate into the Burrow where her entire family was gathering for the Christmas holidays. She had to explain. She felt her heart quicken. She couldn't do this. She couldn't see them. She wasn't strong enough yet.

"_**Be the witch no one expects you to be." **_Her conscience whispered to her. Yes, she had to be the witch no one expected her to be. No one expected her to apparate into the Burrow, not after she'd left cowardly twelve years ago. She sighed. She could do this. Yes she could be brave enough and do this for her son.

It wasn't long before she was in the Burrow standing in front of her mother, father, James, Albus, and Scorpius at the table in the kitchen. She was surprised her dad hadn't put up protection for the house over the holidays. She glanced up at them to see them all staring at her. She watched as her mother got up.

"No!" Lily exclaimed. Her mother sat back down but her eyes were still wide.

"I don't want anyone to move. I don't want anyone to talk. I need to say something. I need to say something without any of you interrupting me. If you do, I swear I'll disapparate out of here faster than you can say 'Quidittch.' Understood?"

Lily watched them nod. She figured they were too shock to say anything. She looked around the place and noticed much hadn't change since she'd last seen the place. She took a seat in front of them and bit on her lips before looking up at them.

"First I'd like to say I'm sorry. Sorry for running away without any explanation. Sorry for not Owling you as much as I should have. Sorry for hiding myself away from you guys and mostly sorry for taking this long to confront you guys." She started. Her father nodded, it was only then did she realized how much pain she'd put them all through. She saw Albus wanted to say something but he dropped it the second her eyes laid on him.

"I guess the biggest question is why I ran away?" she laughed nervously but the group stared seriously at her.

"At first it wasn't an attempt to run away. I needed to go somewhere to think. The plan was to disappear for a while and come back home when I'd gotten things straight with my mind." She looked at Scorpius who was slightly confused with his emotions.

"But then things got complicated. I found out I was pregnant and I knew I couldn't come back home. I'd already disappointed you guys enough with my lack of plans for the future." Her mother tried to say something but stopped because she knew the result would be Lily leaving forever.

"I couldn't come back knowing you'd be disappointed in me. I knew you would have forgiven me and that you love me but I couldn't handle being here and watching you hide the fact that I'd thrown my life away. That'd messed up all the plans you saw for me. I didn't want to be here and wallow in my shame. That's why I didn't Owl you guys. I couldn't handle being a disappointment and embarrassment to the Potter household." Lily could see their desire to talk but she couldn't let them speak, not just yet.

"So I didn't come home. It has taken me this long because I was afraid. Afraid that I'd disappointed you more by hiding me and my life away from you." Lily wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed from the memories in her head. Her family members looked at her, unsure what to do.

"I'll answer your questions now." She whispered.

"I'm sorry you felt that way Lily. We wouldn't have cared. You were our little girl." Her mother cried. Lily felt the guilt building up inside.

"What I want to know is how'd you manage to hide from us all these years?" James asked her. Lily noticed his hair was shaggier than ever. He had his beard going out but it suited him.

"At first I was only using a few spells. You know the ones dad told us criminal used once they escaped Aszkaban. When I discovered I was pregnant and I'd decided I couldn't go home I got a new wand. I knew dad would follow my wand. I changed my name to Lily Chase immediately after and I kept low. I didn't apparate for years. I didn't use magic because I knew they'd watch my every move. I knew the skills dad and the Ministry of Magic used to capture wizards. The lower I kept on the radar the more difficult it became to find me. I became so good at it that I discovered new ways to hid myself. I'm not going to reveal anything more than what I've just said."

"Being the child of Harry Potter does have its perks." Albus teased. Lily smiled a little. She'd miss him a lot. She'd missed all of her family.

"What did you do after you set up all these security measures?" Her father was the one asking now. She smiled at the sight of Leo the day he was born.

"Well, I was in school. I was getting my degree in Education. A few months later Leo was born. I was in between going to school, working and being a mom. Four years later I was teaching at some Muggle school. It was perfect as I could send Leo to the same school I was teaching at. It gave us time to spend together. Later, I got interested in writing .Next thing I knew I was publishing my first book and then more as the years went by. It gave Leo and me a pretty good investment. Then this year Leo started getting letters to go to school. I tried to push him towards anything but Hogwarts but he wouldn't listen. So I packed up and we moved to London and here I am."

They all kept silent. She didn't know what to make of their response to her life. She was about to get up when the one person who hadn't said anything since she'd arrive spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me about Leo? You told my parents, why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius asked enraged. She heard her mother gasp.

"Draco and his wife knew?" Her father asked staring at her. Her brothers were looking at her incredulously. She swallowed the dry saliva in her mouth.

"Yes I told the Draco and Astoria. Next to you guys they were like family. I only kept in contact because Draco knew that Leo was the Malfoy heir and he wanted to be a part of Leo's life. Not that I brought Leo to them, yesterday was the first time they'd ever seen him in person." She rambled but their reaction to her explanation wasn't better than before.

"You still didn't answer my question Lily." Scorpius spat. She saw the hate in his eyes and she frowned at the way he called her 'Lily'. It reminded her of the day she left.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left Scorpius. When I found out I had already decided not to return home. What was I supposed to do come home and tell you and hope I got a happily ever after?"

"Well that would have been a much better idea than the one you went with." He argued. Lily felt her blood boil. Her hands clenched into a fist.

"You told me that I wasn't ready for a future with you. You left me because I was too much of a kid for the plans you had in that big head of yours. I knew that if I came home and I told you that I was pregnant you would have married me without single thought. And I wasn't about to make your future come true all because I was conveniently pregnant. I saw a future for us and you didn't realize that. If you couldn't see that then I wasn't about to come crawling back to you."

She saw the hurt flash cross his eyes and it sadden her. Only because those eyes reminded her so much of Leo's that the thought of hurting Leo sickened her.

"Where is Leo?" Her mother asked her. Lily brushed her hair behind her ears. She was embarrassed that she had blasted on Scorpius in front of her family. She hadn't intended to but the way he spoke to her made her blood boil and all she wanted to do was to hurt him.

"He's at his grandparents. Draco and Astoria wanted to show him around the house." Lily explained. She watched Scorpius' eyes widened but she saw the anger lit up in his eyes again and she wanted to smirk at how much pain this was causing him but she couldn't at the thought of ruining anything for the sake of her son.

"You could have brought-" Her dad said but Lily cut him off.

"No. This all began with me. I needed to clear the air out first before I brought him here. Besides there are still a few things I will have to discuss before Leo could be introduced to the family." Lily looked over to Scorpius who turned his head away from her.

"What else do we need to discuss?" Ginny asked Lily. Lily knew her mother couldn't take anything more than what she'd heard a few moments ago.

"Leo is my life. He's been my life for twelve years. Everything I am is because of him. I love him and the last thing I need is to put him through more pain. I need to speak with Scorpius. I need to figure things out with Scorpius in order for Leo and I to be committed to making this arrangement work." Lily's family turned to Scorpius. She saw them give him 'Don't-mess-this-up' look before they left.

The room suddenly went uncomfortable the minute her family left the room. She hadn't been alone with Scorpius since she was seventeen. Before their fight she'd been alone with him so often it was natural. She smiled a little at the memory.

_**E3E3**_

_She had never been so insulted in her life. Who did she think she was anyway? What kind of name was Kate Lacroix anyway? How dare she say she was ugly! Not that her black hair and dreadfully bland black eyes could make her any prettier! _

"_What's wrong Spitfrire?" her boyfriend asked. She looked up at him and frowned._

"_Am I ugly? Honestly, does my red hair and brown eyes repulse you?" _

_Her serious question led to her boyfriend's laughter. He sat near her and pulled her into his lap. She scowled and folded her arms. _

"_I'm serious Scor. Am I ugly?"_

_Scorpius kissed her neck, "You are not pretty. You are not beautiful. You are not cute."_

"_I knew it!" she cried trying to get up from his lap but he pulled her back into his lap._

"_Spitfire, what did you expect me to say? I could tell you how amazingly gorgeous you are and you wouldn't believe a word I said. Honestly you are the most exquisite, stunning and extremely infuriatingly irresistible creature."_

_Lily smiled, "Your right I don't believe any of that rubbish."_

"_Let me show you then." He smirked. He cupped her face before bringing his lips to hers. He was gentle and Lily could feel his lips persuading her to believe his words. She turned her body towards him when she felt his tongue caressing her lips for access. She complied with his request only to allow herself the pleasure of enjoying his sweetness. His hands found their way on her waist and along her back while hers were either pressed up against his chest or tangled in his gorgeous blond hair._

"_Scor," she'd moaned his name when he nibbled on her lips. She could feel his smirk on her lips. She drowned his Malfoy curse with her lips. He didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. His hands were now cupping her face affectionately as his tongue gracefully caressed hers. _

"_I believe you" she whispered to him when he broke the kiss. Her eyes didn't open. She didn't want to ruin the moment she'd just experienced. She could sense him smirking and she pouted when he hadn't finished what he had started. He laughed at her before his lips captured hers again._

_**E3E3**_

She felt herself blush at the memory. She hadn't thought about that memory in years. He being alone with her was making her insane.

"Is something wrong Lily?" he asked and she frowned. She'd let him get the best of her again.

"Um, Leo wants to meet you." She blurted her mind still trying to discard the memory she'd just thought about.

"I would like to meet him as well." Scorpius said calmly. She knew he was trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She sat up in the chair.

"Uh yes that much I figured. I was thinking tomorrow you could meet him out our place. Leo doesn't know many places around here yet and I figured it'll be best to do it somewhere he's comfortable."

"Why not meet at my parents' house?"

"Your parents are going Christmas shopping tomorrow. If you don't want to-"

"No it's fine." He agreed. Lily nodded before getting up from the table.

"I'll be there Lily." He reassured her. Lily stared at him. Why did he need to reassure her?

He shrugged, "The Lily I knew always needed more confirmation." He forced a smile before leaving the room. She thought about her memory and cursed at the bloke for reminding her. She disapparated only to pick up her son from Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**So this chapter turned out, well, I'm not sure.**

_**Chapter 6-Who's that Girl?**_

He stared up at the door that had the exact numbers Lily had written down in her letter she'd Owled to him. He rang the doorbell. He was going to meet his son today not that his wife was really happy about it.

She had blown a haystack when she found out the plans he had today. Ever since he found out about Lily and his son, things had been a little rocky between the two of them.

**E3E3**

"_Scott you are not going over there tomorrow!" Katie growled. He was tired and he really wasn't interested in arguing with her again over this situation._

"_Why must you go to her home?" she inquired further._

_Scorpius sighed, "Because he's comfortable there. Lily wants him to be round something familiar when he meets me Katie."_

"_Alright then why can't I come?"_

"_Katie he barely knows who I am. I don't think bringing you into this situation right now is going to make the situation better for him. I promise you'll meet him soon enough." _

_Katie snarled, "Isn't that perfect? The three of you together like one big happy family!"_

_Scorpius took off his shoes and sighed again, "It's not like that Katie!"_

"_Really Scott? Because it sure feels like that!" she shouted before storming out the room leaving Scorpius in the room alone_

_**E3E3**_

He wasn't thrilled about the idea of being alone with Lily but he'd do anything to be with his son. He'd always dreamed of having a family and his life wasn't anything like his dream. In his dream he and his wife were happy together with their four kids. Now here he was with an elven year old son with his school sweetheart and a baby on the way with his wife. Not exactly what he had in mind.

He saw the door opened to reveal Lily. Well, at least he believed it was Lily. She looked much different from when he'd seen her yesterday. Her hair was placed in a high ponytail and her curls were no longer visible. She wore a bold printed short green V neck dress that had a ruffled border waistline and a tie belt sash. The print on the dress looked like a Python print and it complimented every curve on her body. She seemed a little taller and his eyes went down to her feet. She had worn silver five inch pumps with a small bow on top of the front of the shoe. They had succeeded in displaying her perfectly sexy legs.

"What took you so long?" she growled. His eyes lay on her angered face and he frowned.

"I'm ten minutes early." She rolled her eyes before letting him inside the house. The house was warm and had an antique yet modern theme. She led him to what he believed was the living room. He saw blond haired boy playing chess with a brown haired man.

"Leo. Leo sweetheart." Lily said trying to get the boy's attention.

"Hold on mom. I'm about to beat Eric at this game." Leo replied before moving a piece on the chess board. "Check mate. Next time Eric."

Leo smiled at the man named Eric just laughed, "You're way too smart for your own good Leo."

Leo nodded before walking up to Lily. She kissed his forehead before turning him towards me. Scorpius watched at Leo's eyes widened. He couldn't blame him; they were more similar than people had said.

"Leo this is your father, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius, this is your son Leo Chase." Scorpius kept his eyes on his son who hadn't blink since he'd laid eyes on him.

"I guess Eric and I should give you two some space. We're just going to go." She said probably noticing the silence between him and his son. Scorpius didn't pay any attention to them. He hadn't noticed they'd left until he heard the door shut.

"Don't suppose you're going to say something?" Scorpius asked the wide-eyed boy.

"I'm not exactly sure about what I should say." Leo replied taking a seat. Scorpius followed him sitting exactly opposite of his son. It was sort of comforting to know that his son was just as awkward as he was in this situation.

"I suppose anything you would like to know."

"Well," Leo started. He fumbled with his fingers and Scorpius noted that he did that a lot when he was nervous. "I suppose I'd like to know everything about you."

Scorpius nodded, "I'd like to know everything about you too."

It didn't take long for them to indulge in a conversation about themselves. In the few hours they'd spent together Scorpius had discovered that Leo had born March 31st at 3:10 in the morning. His favorite color was green and he'd despised the color yellow because Lily had made him worn it so much when he was younger. He was allergic to strawberries although he did give into temptation a few times only to regret it when his tongue was swollen a few hours later. He didn't find out he was a wizard until he was six when he made some kid's chair disappear the minute he'd went to sit down. Apparently Leo and the kid didn't get along as well as they should have.

Scorpius also discovered a few things they had in common like their love for Potions. They'd spent half an hour speaking about potions and Scorpius smiled at knowing that someone shared his love for the art of Potion brewing. They both were antisocial and perfectly tolerant of the flaw. Both had problems with their hair getting in their way.

"How do you keep it out of your face? I mean mom has tried cutting it but it doesn't help." Leo complained.

Scorpius laughed, "You could try brushing it to the side a little. Your grandfather taught me that but I realized that just brushing your fingers through your hair should be able to give you that messy look and it keeps your hair out of your face." He ran his fingers through his hair to show his son.

"Like this?" Leo mocked him. Scorpius laughed, he'd perfected that as well. Leo was a Malfoy. They were perfect at almost everything.

"Yeah that's perfect."

"Your right it does keep it out of the way. I didn't think of that."

They decided to get something to eat afterwards. Leo decided to order pizza. Once the pizza had arrived they continued their conversation at the kitchen table.

"Mind if I ask a personal question?" Leo asked. Scorpius took a bite of his pizza.

"Sure." He answered with his mouthful.

"What's the deal with you and my mom anyway?" Scorpius choked on his pizza. "I mean tell me how it all started. I only know a few things. She doesn't like me bringing up the past and grandma and grandpa only mentioned the breaking up stuff."

Scorpius took a sip of the cranberry juice he'd poured and hoped to Merlin that he wasn't about to mess things up.

"Well I'd first seen your mom at Kings Cross Station on Platform 9 ¾ when I was starting my first year. She was with her family, only nine years old at the time, to see her brothers James and Albus off to Hogwarts."

"Wait my mom has brothers?" Leo interjected.

"You didn't know that? Didn't she tell you about Albus and James?" Scorpius asked. Leo shook his head. "Uh, I'm not sure I should tell you about-"he tried to explain but Leo interrupted.

"No tell me. I want to know." He begged.

"Did anyone ever mention the name Harry Potter when you were in school?"

"Yeah, he's some bloke that saved the wizard world from some nose-less git. Yeah I heard of him."

Scorpius laughed, "Well that bloke is your mother's father."

"No way! My mom's a Potter? Wait- So that man I met a few days ago, James Potter, is my mom's brother?" Leo asked, Scorpius could tell he was putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Yes, he is."

"So why would my mother change her name?"

"I'll get to that part of the story if you let me finish." Scorpius smiled when Leo nodded and slouched forward in his chair.

"I didn't meet your mother until your uncle Albus invited me over to his house in our second year. Your mom had just turned elven and was excited to go to Hogwarts. She raved on about it the entire summer. She and I didn't get along too well that summer. We would address each other as 'Malfoy' and 'Potter' although I had to switch to Little Potter to avoid the confusion of having so many Potters in one household." He laughed at the memory. "However, her dad didn't like the way we were getting along and he made the two of us apologize for all the insults and pranks we'd pulled on each other. By the end of the summer I was calling her-"

"Spitfire." Leo finished the sentence. Scorpius stared at him. How'd he know that?

"It's one of the few things she told me. She said you always called her 'Spitfire' and when you didn't she knew something was wrong." Leo answered to his unspoken question. Scorpius swallowed the memory of that night. Her tears still haunted him at night.

"Okay well, the next year she started Hogwarts. She did have a few problems in school. A few pranks here and there, a fair amount of fights and a lot of raunchy comments to students and teachers. We were friends until her third year. We got into this fight over Fiona Samuels."

"Mom in fights? I find that hard to believe. Why did you two fight over her?"

"Your mom was, excuse my inappropriate language, a real bad-ass in school. She was good with a wand. Many girls feared her and although a few guys were terrified of her they along with every other teenage male wanted to date her. Well with the exception of me at the time."

Leo grimaced, "It's hard to imagine my mother like that. Why didn't you like her like everybody else?"

"Well for one she was still a little girl. She was more like a sister at that point. Your Uncle Albus and I were so close that she was like that sister I never had. Besides Albus probably would have killed me if he knew I thought of his sister in that way when she was barely fourteen years old. But mostly because I was dating Fiona Samuels of Raven-Claw."

Scorpius saw a look of disgust go across Leo's face. "So why did Fiona get between you and mom?"

"Back then Lily said it was because she'd made a few threats to her in the hallways but it wasn't until your mom and I started dating that she told me that it was really because I'd liked Fiona instead of her." Scorpius smirked.

Leo took a bite of his pizza, "When did you and mom start dating?"

"In her fifth year and my seventh year. I didn't realize I liked her until I saw her hexing Ethan Watkins in the hallway after he'd tried to hex her when she refused to go out with him."

"Really? That's what got you to like mom? Because she tried to hex some guy who wanted to date her?" Leo complained dropping the pizza on the plate in annoyance.

Scorpius grinned, "Hey that was highly romantic. Your mom took my breath away with that hex. I'd never seen any girl with such passion and anger pull off a flawless Bat-Bogey Hex and walk away with a smile. The next week I was her boyfriend. Although it did take me a lot of persuading to her brother that I did really cared for her."

"How did you tell her that you liked her?" Leo continued eating the pizza he'd just flung down on the plate.

"Well I didn't really have to tell her. We were studying in the library one day and I just kissed her."

"Huh, just like that?"

"Yup just like that. We dated for two years. It was difficult being together after I graduated but we made it work."

"So what went wrong?" Leo had finished his pizza and was now fully absorbed in what his father was saying.

"Honestly I'm not quite sure. I wanted a family and your mom, well; she hadn't figured things out yet. She had just graduated and I didn't want to force her into the dreams I had for myself. We had our worst fight in years and she left. She disappeared from the wizard world. We tried looking for her but she was clever enough to hide all her tracks. I guess she went on to have you and well the rest is your history."

"What about you?"

Scorpius frowned, "I spent the first four years working with your grandpa Harry trying to find your mom. Despite our argument I still loved her. I'd hope I would find her and resolve all our issues and hopefully we would finish our lives together." He thought about all those nights he spent crying over her and wishing that she'd return. He spent four years searching for her when she hadn't wanted to be found. He remembered all the nightmares of her dying by the hands of some sick bastard or raped to her death. "I started to date again. I met my wife Kate Lacroix and we were married two years later. Now she's pregnant and I'm getting to know you."

Leo smiled as he rose his glass, "And the rest is our history." Scorpius nodded before he rose his glass and they drunk to their future.

The rest of the day flew by quickly. Scorpius and Leo chatted more before it was time for Leo to go to bed. Scorpius tucked him into his bed.

"I'd like to call you dad. Is that alright?" Leo questioned. Scorpius nodded.

"I'd like that a lot." Scorpius ruffled his head before getting up from the bed and walking out the room. He shut the door behind him only to see Lily heading towards him.

"I think I'm going to head out now." He announced but Lily didn't pay him any attention. He stared up at her. She was a woman now. She wasn't the seventeen year old girl he'd remembered her to be. She had blossom into a gorgeous woman.

"And Lily?" She spun around. Her brown eyes stared at him and he remembered the way they use to look at him with affection.

"Thanks."

She just stared at him with those cold and empty eyes. She hadn't said a word to him. She spun back around before opening the door of Leo's room. He sighed before leaving the house.

**E3E3**

She could care less of the man that had just left her house. It was the boy tucked in his bed that mattered to her. She walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She caressed his cheek before kissing his forehead. She'd spent the entire day listening to her friend Eric's useless chatter to take her mind off her son alone with his father.

It took all her will not to race home to see how they were doing. This was all new to her and she feared the day Leo would ask to spend a day or even a week with his father. It was one of those things she hoped would come later rather than sooner.

"Mom?" Leo whispered.

She smiled at him, "Yes Leo. How was your day with your dad?"

Leo grinned. "Good. He told me a lot of things. Especially about you mom." Lily froze. What had that ass of a Malfoy told her son now?

"Really like what sweetheart?" She held back a growl. She didn't want Leo to think she was angry with his dad or he'd think it was his fault.

"Just that you've perfected the Bat-Bogey Hex!" Leo grinned and Lily felt relieved.

"He would tell you that wouldn't he?" Leo nodded as he grinned. Lily kissed his forehead again. "Good night Leo." She got up and headed toward the door.

"Hey mom, I don't think Fiona Samuels has anything on you." Leo commented. Lily spun around quickly only to see Leo yawn and close his eyes. She frowned. That bastard Scorpius Malfoy had done it now! She growled and shut the door. She'd have to have a talk with Scorpius Malfoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**The ages of the Next-Next-Generation Kids:**

**Teddy and Victoire's Kids-**

**Remus Arthur Lupin-21**

**Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin-18 **

**Bill Ted Lupin-15**

**Fred and Jessica's Kids-**

**Grace Amanda Weasley-12**

**Francesca Faith Weasely-12**

**Roxanne's kid-**

**Elena Georgina Weasely-9**

**Rose and Jake's Kid-**

**Justin Ronald Lewis-6**

**James and Nina's kids-**

**Violet Harriet Potter-13**

**James Sirius Potter or Junior-12**

**Albus and Diana's Kid-**

**Alex Steven Potter-11**

**Lily's Kid (with Scorpius)**

**Leonis Helios Chase-11**

_**Chapter 7-A Family Affair**_

She paced the floor in her house. How dare he? None of it was his story to tell. He didn't have the right to tell her son about her past. He didn't have the right to explain everything to her innocent eleven year-old. She spun around when she heard him apparate into her living room.

"Hey Lil-" he started but she wouldn't give him the benefit of speaking.

"How dare you? Who gave you the right to tell him about my past?" she shouted. She couldn't stand the sight of him. All she wanted was to crush his head with her hands.

"Your past? I told him my past. Did you forget that you were a pretty big part of that?"

"Oh no I didn't! I just wish for once I could wake up and forget it all!"

Scorpius growled, "Don't make this my fault. You didn't tell him anything! He asked me a question and I answered. I'm sorry that our lives were so entwined that your past came tumbling into my answers!"

"This is your fault Scorpius! All of this is your fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Lily spat.

Scorpius laughed painfully, "All my fault huh? Lily I didn't make that kid on my own and if I remember clearly I hadn't forced you too neither."

"Shut up! Just shut up you sick bastard! Merlin I wished I never met you!"

Scorpius froze. Lily stared into his grey eyes and saw the hurt flash through them. She echoed her words in her mind and she fought the urge of breaking down in front of him. Why did she say that? Meeting Scorpius led her to Leo. Having Leo was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was perfect. She shouldn't regret that! What kind of mother was she?

Scorpius ran his fingers through his hair before handing her a package. "Your mother sent these. They're photos of the family to help Leo a little when he visits on Christmas Eve." Lily took the package from him.

"I better leave. Tell Leo hi for me."

"He's with your parents. You can tell him hi there." She said before heading towards her bedroom after she placed the package on the table. She heard him disapparate. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She grabbed the lamp and flung it to the ground. She stared at the shattered glass on the ground. What was it about Scorpius Malfoy that made her want to hurt someone so badly?

_**E3E3**_

"Alright everybody sit in the groups you were assigned. We want to make everything easy for Leo when he comes!" Ginny shouted over the large crowd of people. They were loudly assembling in their appropriate spots for the arrival of Leo. It was his first Christmas with them as well as the first time he'd be meeting the entire family.

"Relax Ginny. Everything will go perfectly." Harry comforted as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh I hope so Harry. I don't want to mess things up. He's Lily's kid and if he's anything like his fath-"

"Stop Ginny. You'll put wrinkles into that beautiful face of yours." His kissed her neck and she laughed.

"There are already wrinkles in my face Harry."

"Oh cut it out the two of you!" Violet, there grand-daughter said. Harry smiled at her before kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes but Ginny knew Violet loved being the center of her grandfather's affections.

"Get into place Violet. Hurry before they arrive." Ginny shooed the girl into the living room where the rest of the family was now settling into place.

"Mom?" She heard the voice of her daughter and she spun around. She smiled when she saw her daughter dressed in a green sunray pleating dress with a black contrast belt teamed with neutral pumps. Ginny was pleased to see she was still lady-like. Lily's hair was in a neat bun that allowed her silver chandelier earring with curved scales to accent her gorgeous brown eyes. The blond haired boy on her left side was wearing a green T-shirt with some writing on it with jeans and sneakers. Leo ran his fingers through his hair and Ginny smiled at how much he looked like his father.

"Mom, this is Leo. Leo this is-"

"Grandma Ginny." Leo finished. Ginny felt the tears build up. She walked up to him and hugged him. She couldn't restrain herself. This was her grandson after all. She cried more when she felt him hug her back.

"Aright let's go meet the rest of the family." She told them as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Ginny hugged Lily before she led them to the living room.

The moment Lily and Leo walked inside the room went quiet. Every eye fell on the two standing beside her.

"Everyone this is my daughter Lily and her son Leo." Ginny announced. Everybody either nodded or was too shocked to move.

"Lily umm," Ginny fumbled but Lily answered, "Leo memorized each face. I think it would be best if he-" Lily hadn't finished when Leo walked up to the far right of the house and said,

"You're Bill Weasley, my mum's uncle. You're married to Fleur Delacour. You two have three children, Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Victoire is married to Teddy Lupin who is my grandfather's godson. Victoire and Teddy have three children; Remus, Nymphadora and Bill. Dominque is married to Frank Longbottom and their expecting their first child in the spring. Louis is currently dating Sabrina Nolton." Everybody watched in surprise as he moved over to the next group.

"You're my mom's uncle Percy Weasley. You're married to Audrey Weasely and your kids are Molly and Lucy. Molly is married to Lorcan Scamander. Lucy is engaged to Seth Moore."

Leo continued on to the next group, "You're my mum's uncle too. You're George Weasley and you're married to Angelina Johnson. You have two kids, Fred who's named after your brother and Roxanne. Fred is currently married to Jessica Smyth and they have twin daughters; Grace and Francesca. Roxanne is a single mom to a daughter named Elena. "

"You're my mom's uncle Ron. You are married to Hermione Granger. You two have two kids; Rose and Hugo. Rose is married to Jake Lewis and they have one son Justin. Hugo is currently single after a terrible break-up between him and Kala Richmond."

Leo walked up to the last group in the room. Ginny and Lily were already standing there when he continued, "Ginny Weasley. Married to Harry Potter. Have three children, James, Albus and Lily. James is married to Nina Pyle. They have two kids; James III or Junior as he's most commonly referred as and Violet. Albus is married to Diana Perkins. They have one son, Alex. Lily has one son, Leo with Scorpius Malfoy. Am I correct or should I have added professions as well?"

The room stood quiet for a while before Harry laughed, "No. You got them all right." The room broke into laughter and Ginny couldn't help but feel like everything was finally right.

_**E3E3**_

"So Leo what's it like to be Muggle-raised?" Junior asked him. Junior looked a lot like his father. He had the same black shaggy hair but his eyes were black like his mother's.

"Okay I guess." Leo replied. Suddenly Grace, Francesca and Alex walked into the room. Grace and Francesca were almost identical twins. They both had red hair, brown eyes and looked a lot like their grandmother Angelina but Grace had freckles while Francesca didn't. Alex had inherited all of his father's looks straight down to the green eyes but unlike his father he had red hair.

"No fair Junior. You can't be hogging our cousin to yourself!" Alex exclaimed before taking a seat near Leo.

"He's not a toy you two can fight over!" Grace frowned. "Besides he's our cousin too!" Francesca finished her sisters thought and folded her hands.

"Oh shut up you guys!" Junior shouted. Leo stared at their shocked expression but neither one of the kids continued tried to say anything.

"Junior why are you shouting again?" a voice at the door asked. Leo looked to the door to see nine year old Elena. Elena was the only one besides James and Leo who didn't have red hair. She had a brown straight hair which was unusual for a Weasley. However, she did look like her mother as she'd inherited her mother's brown eyes.

"Lena I'm sorry but these prats wouldn't stop shouting over our new cousin here." James apologized. Leo saw the girl eyes stare at him and he suddenly knew why she held so much respect amongst her cousins. She wasn't a regular nine-year old. She was much too mature and elegant.

"He is cousin to all of us. There's no need to shout over that don't you think?" Elena asked tilting her head a little to the side. All the pre-teens nodded with her. She smiled before she left the room.

"Is she-" Leo started.

"Yeah. Aunt Roxanne trained her to be independent unfortunately independence comes with maturity and a pinch of pain in the butt." James answered and Alex laughed,

"Don't listen to Junior. She's not as bad as she seems. Her mom just made her grow up quickly because her dad left them when he found out Elena was a witch like Aunt Roxanne."

"What's wrong with Elena being a witch?" Leo questioned.

Grace shrugged, "Nothing really but for her dad it meant everything. When her dad met Aunt Roxanne he thought he could stop her from being a witch. Aunt Roxie stopped using magic to please him but he couldn't stick around when he found out Elena was a witch."

"Flew out of there faster than you can say Quidittch." Francesca shook her head in disapproval.

"Some Muggles are just plain stupid! You can't stop someone from being magical!" Junior scowled.

Leo frowned, "They're not stupid. They're just a little misguided." His cousins looked at him in disbelief.

He continued, "I mean Muggles aren't allowed to know the truth about the wizard world so as wizards and witches we let them believe any rubbish to keep the wizard world protected. It's really our fault that they're so ignorant about it all and it's this ignorance that stops us from ever exposing our world to them."

"Huh, you're one of those nerds aren't you?" Junior asked.

"Junior, why would you say that?" Grace gasped.

"It's alright Grace. I'm fine. I guess I am Junior."

"Huh, want to go outside and play Quidittch with me?" James asked getting up from the floor.

"I don't know how to play."

"Really? Gosh what did your mum teach you?" James looked at him before raising his hand to stop him from answering. "Never mind kid, I'll teach you."

Leo followed his cousins out of the room and towards the outside. Something about this entire thing made him feel queasy. He hoped he wasn't about to ruin this entire thing. He'd just started to fit in with his family.

_**E3E3**_

"So the Lily returns to the garden." Lily had been washing the dishes, Muggle style of course, when her brother Albus came in the kitchen. She and her mom had just finished prepping for the Christmas meal. They'd spent the entire time catching up and sharing recipe traditions.

"Yes she has and she's brought along a constellation." Albus laughed at her response.

"I was wondering about that."

"Yeah Leonis. I promised myself that if he came out with red hair I'd name him Fredrick after Uncle Fred but if he came out with Black hair I'd name him Harry after dad. But I was hoping he'd come with brown hair so I could name him Albus."

Albus looked up at his hair, "Uhh Lily my hair is black."

"I know but I always fancied the idea of you having brown hair." Lily beamed at him. Albus sat up on the counter as she dried the dishes.

"So he came with blonde hair."

Lily sighed, "Yeah and I figured since he'd looked so much like his father his name should receive similar treatment. I wasn't too happy with calling him Scorpius Junior." Lily grimaced at the thought of it. "So I went with Leonis to fulfill the Malfoy tradition of naming their kids after constellations but I also added a little Potter theme in there as well."

"Potter theme?" Albus' eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"Well a Potter theme that you didn't fulfill." Albus grinned at her. "The Gryffindor theme. Leonis means Lion."

Albus smirked, "Lily I'm more Gryffindor than you are. Your mind is more devious than all of ours combined. You make Scorpius and his family of Death Eaters looks like sweet Hufflepuffs. Merlin's beard you're even wearing a green dress."

"I'm wearing this green because it compliments my red-hair. Also because my son is a Slytherin and I want him to know that I support him. Besides green has always been my favorite color. Did you forget all those times I cried to mom because I thought it was unfair that you'd inherited dad's eyes and I didn't?"

Albus shook his head, "You were an absolute nightmare Lily. But we all know that green suits you; that is why your Gryffindor robes never looked good on you. You were meant to be a Slytherin. Leo is in Slytherin because between Scorpius and you, the hat couldn't place him anywhere else."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Don't mention that prat."

"What argument did you two get into now?"

Lily dried a plate before answering, "I know letting him in Leo's life is the right thing to do but Merlin it's difficult to get along with the guy that dumped you for stupid reasons when you were seventeen. And then he goes and tells Leo about our past. I didn't want my son to know about Fiona Samuels or the fact that I was a walking and living nightmare in school."

Albus shrugged, "You and Scorpius were close Lily." Lily growled at him but he just smiled. "I'm not taking sides here Lily but did you ever think that maybe the reason you and Scorpius aren't getting along is because you're still in love with him?"

Lily felt a plate drop out of her hand and back into the sink. Was her brother crazy? She was not still in love with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

"I do not still love him Al. I'm angry with him because he broke-"

"You hid his kid away from him. You don't see him walking around here like the world's ended!"

"I didn't mean to hide Leo away from him. I was dealt cards Albus and I tried my best not to be the loser!"

"Really Lily? He spent four years looking for you. When we'd all given up on you he still had hope. I'm not asking you to love him Lily. I'm asking you to let him go and cut him some slack. He's married and expecting a kid. It's the happiest he's been since you left."

"What about me Albus? When will people start thinking about me for once around here?" Lily cried.

"When you start realizing that there's more to the story than just you and Scorpius. When you left that day you hadn't thought about Mum, dad, James, me or the rest of our family. You thought about you and how upset you felt about what Scorpius had said to you!"

"And so what? He stood there and told me that I was a kid. He said I was a kid Albus!"

Albus frowned, "Lily I don't take sides but I have to agree with Scorpius. You were a kid. You were still a kid. If it weren't for Leo you'd still be a kid Lily. Part of me wished you were still a kid. I can see how broken you are Lils."

"I'm not broken. I was broken Al but I am not broken." She managed to say through the tears. Albus got off the counter and hugged her.

"Yeah Lils, you're broken. Please don't run away. Don't hide from us again. Let us help you rebuild yourself again Lil. You said you didn't want your son to know what a nightmare you were in school but for you, a little nightmare is good. You need that fire again."

Lily laughed at him, "Really?"

"Yes. Don't run from us again Lily. Not that I think you could. Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur will be here tomorrow from their trip and I doubt they'll let you slip away again."

Lily laughed at him. She watched as Leo rushed pass the kitchen with his cousins.

"Come on rematch!" Junior screamed but Leo shook his head.

"Nope!" he smirked before dashing out of the room followed by his enraged cousin Junior and his laughing cousins Alex, Grace and Francesca.

"I don't think I could leave Al. Look at him." Albus turned around to see his son running behind his cousins.

"No I don't think you could." He agreed. Lily wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Maybe Al was right. Maybe she did need a little nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Fredasally- I agree they do put a lot of the blame on her but Al's intentions is to make sure his sister doesn't get hurt again. He doesn't want her to leave and he believes that ensuring that Lily doesn't have any feeling towards Scorpius would make her stay. That scene was put in there to remind Lily of who she was and how she lost such big part of her when she left. Scorpius will get his blame. He will suffer. (That sounds a little mean but it's what will happen)**

**Not a long chapter so I owe you guys one! But I needed to add this to the plot!**

_**Chapter 8-What matters most!**_

Albus felt to the urge to vomit as he watched his best-friend Scorpius snog his wife in front of him. Not that he wasn't happy for the couple, it's just he didn't want to see how happy they were. He thanked Merlin when he saw her leave the house.

"You guys seem really happy." Albus began gagging as a form of mockery to his friends happiness.

Scropius threw a pillow at him and laughed, "Yes we're happy. Besides aren't you and Diana happy?"

Albus shrugged, "We're okay. We're not snogging each other's face off every chance we get like it's our honeymoon all over again but we're happy I guess."

Albus saw his friend frown at him, "Albus are you and Diana alright? I mean marriage coun-"

"We don't need counseling Scorpius. We're just going through a rough patch." Albus knew that wasn't enough to keep his best friend off his back so he continued, "Diana doesn't want any more kids and I do. She thinks Alex is enough but I just don't think my life's complete yet. Not that Alex isn't amazing because he's wonderful, it's just I want more kids. I guess I want Alex to have what I had."

"Did you guys talk about it? I mean not argue but really talk about it?"

Albus shook his head. Diana was the kind of person that made a decision and stuck to it. It's one of the things that made him fall in love with her. He knew it was little he could say to her to make her change her mind.

"Why exactly doesn't she want any more kids?" Scorpius asked seriously. Albus sighed.

"The same reason any other woman wouldn't want any more kids. The nine months of hormones and the dreadful hours of labor is apparently her worst fear. Yet I think the creation of a new life is beautiful. The nine months she spent pregnant with Alex, I thought she was beautiful and gorgeous and yet she thinks it's the most disgusting and repulsive thing she's ever done. Not that she doesn't love Alex because she does more than anything, it's just she fears the whole process."

"I can't imagine Kate saying something like that but I'm sure everything will be fine Al. Things always work themselves out in the end." Scorpius patted Albus on the back in hopes to cheer him up.

Albus scoffed, "Not that it'll matter if Kate decides not to have any more kids. You'll have Leo too."

"Yeah I hope I'll have Leo."

"What do you mean you 'hope'?" Albus stared up at his best friend. He hoped Scorpius wasn't about to walk out of Leo's life already. He of course had only met the kid but Leo was his nephew and family mattered to Weasleys and Potters.

"I mean I'm not so sure Lily is going to let me. I mean over the Christmas holidays all I kept thinking about was removing his last name and placing 'Malfoy' where it clearly belongs. I know I have a right but Lily's kind of difficult when it comes to Leo." Scorpius frowned. Albus could see the hurt and guilt in his eyes. Obviously seeing Leo just made his friend realize how much he'd hurt her and his family.

"It's not your fault Scorpius."

Scopius shook his head, "You and I both know this is my fault. I shouldn't- I was young and stupid. I just didn't want to hold her back. She was so young, vibrant and talented. She could have been anything and I just didn't want to hold her back."

"I know mate. We all know." Al knew the story. He knew Scorpius had broken her heart that day. He knew his friend had also lost apart of himself that day as well.

"Every time I look at my son I think about that day. Every time I see you or the rest of your family I feel guilty. I drove her away from her family. I am completely responsible for all of this." Al watched his friend stare at the wall biting on his lip. He was in thought. Al couldn't help but agree with him. It was mostly his fault, not completely his fault as Lily was also responsible. Scorpius didn't have to break her heart over something so frivolous nor should've he and Lily been sexually involved but Lily shouldn't have ran away from her family. She was old enough to face her consequences and not hide away like a coward.

"Scorpius I understand but blaming yourself isn't going to help the situation-"

"It should! At least your family would know who to punish-"

"Blame you? What would that solve? Absolutely nothing. You'll just make things worse. Blaming you would revive rivalries that have been dead for almost twenty years now. It took a lot of persuading and years of endless shouting to get you to be part of the family. I'm not about to watch you ruin all our hard work over something you and Lily can resolve over dinner and conversation."

"Al I'm sor-"

Albus shook his head, "No. I don't want to hear it. I came over to watch this Quidittch match not to talk about our problems."

Scorpius nodded and picked up the remote to turn the television on. Albus sighed. Life was too complicated to talk about. It was days like these he'd miss Hogwarts. Those were easier days.

_**E3E3**_

Lily walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of chips to watch the Quidittch match with her family. They had a bet going on who'd the game. Lily's money was on the Holyhead Harpies. She couldn't help her fascination with the all-female Quidittch team. They were talented and besides her mother had played for the team when she was younger. That was before she'd married her dad, Harry.

"It's Lily, right?" a voice asked that startled Lily. She spun around to see Diana, Albus' wife, sitting at the table. Diana was short much like Lily. She had strawberry blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was so beautiful one would think she was a veela. Lily was amazed that her brother had succeeded in marry someone so beautiful. After all Albus wasn't much of a charismatic person but she was glad he'd found someone.

"Uh yeah. I'm Lily."

"Would you ever consider having more kids?" she blurted. Lily's eyes widened at the question. She hadn't thought about it. Would she have more kids? I mean Leo was perfect why would she want more kids?

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just your Albus' sister and you're a mom. I mean he wants to have more kids and I don't. I just wanted to know if you-" she rambled but Lily blurted, "Yes."

"What? I mean Excuse me?" she asked rather confused.

Lily was shocked herself. She didn't think she'd want more kids but the idea of having more children as precious and as amazing as Leo was heart-warming. She'd take all the pain if it meant getting to raise another child as amazing as Leo.

"Yes I would have more children. The thought of having more children like Leo just- I mean wouldn't you want to raise more children like Alex with Albus. I mean Al, James and I grew up in big families and all we want is for our kids to have the same life we had or an even better one."

"You'd go through all the pain, the nine months of unbalanced hormones and crazy cravings?"

Lily laughed, "Yeah. If I had too I'd even do it all over again with Malfoy because seeing Leo just makes everything better. It just makes it all worth it."

Diana nodded and Lily returned to pouring the chips into the bowl. She was about to leave when she turned around and said, "Alex is an amazing kid but he doesn't have to be the only amazing kid you two could have." Diana smiled at her. Lily sighed when she left the room. Great, now she had ideas in her mind.

E3E3

Scorpius sighed before he took a sip of his butter beer. His conversation with Albus really had him depressed. He supposed any conversation about him and Lily would be depressing for a while. He knew the two of them really needed to talk but his wife was a hormonal wreck and would probably hex him if he brought up the idea of speaking with Lily.

He and Albus were sulking in their despairs when Diana apparated into the room. He cursed, he'd forgotten to put up the precautions, and his wife would have murdered him if she knew anyone could apparate into their home.

Albus sat up and stared up at his wife who wa sin tears. Albus went to console her but she stopped him.

"I was crying because I've realized what a selfish wife I've been. I knew how much you wanted more kids and I didn't even give it thought until you disapparated angrily out the house this morning."

"Di it's al-" Albus tried to plead.

"Let me finish." Diana closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling before wiping the tears away and staring at the both of them. "I talked to Lily."

"You talked to Lily?" Al and I asked simultaneously. We looked at each other and knew that nothing good could come from speaking with Lily.

"Yes. I asked her if she would have more children." Scorpius sighed. Lily's reply probably was a 'Hell No! Not even if Merlin asked me would I do that again'

"She said she would. Could you believe that Al?" Diana asked laughing. Albus and Scorpius were too shocked to find the humor in that statement. Lily? Lily said she'd want more kids.

"She said she'd even have them with Scorpius if she had to." Diana smiled at Albus but Scorpius was too shocked to move.

"So I thought; if Lily could do it all over again with Scorpius then why couldn't I do it? I mean I love you Albus and I love Alex. I couldn't imagine a life without the two of you. Then Lily told me about how the three of you grew up in such a large family that you guys wanted to give your kids the same experience. My heart skipped a beat because all I could think about was our little girl in your arms while Alex teaches his little brother how to fly a broom." She cried. He watched as Albus broke into a smile.

"Diana are you saying-"

She smiled harder and nodded, "Yes. Yes I want to have more kids with you Albus Severus Potter." Albus shot up from his seat and kissed her. He watched as they disapparated out of his house. He was happy for his friend. He was shocked that Lily had said those things. He sighed, now all he could think about was ensuring Leo got his title as a Malfoy, that and being with his child and his wife. After all, family is what matters most.

_Ok to clarify, None of Lily's ideas involve getting with Scorpius. She just said she would have more children with him if she __**had**__ to. But keep reading to find out what ideas she does have!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Ok thank you guys for the reviews…they honestly make my day!**

_**Chapter 9-Dear Dad Letters**_

Scorpius took the letter from his son's owl. It has been a whole month since Leo had returned to Hogwarts. He smiled as he opened up the letter that read:

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written to you since I've returned to Hogwarts. I've settled in pretty well. It's good to know I have family at school even though Junior, Alex, Grace and Francesca are in Gryffindor. As much as I miss them I like being in Slytherin. Obviously our house is known for some really bad stuff which is probably why so many people despise us but it's where I feel comfortable. I hope that doesn't suggest anything._

_Anyways, I heard you and mom got into a fight. At first I was kind of angry that the two of you were arguing the minute I left. I felt like the two of you were only tolerating each other because of me. I guess this is the real reason I didn't write to either of you. However, Headmaster Hansen brought me to the office to inform me of the change to my name. I guess changing my name really got on mom's nerves. I guess what I'm trying to say is thanks. I really wanted to be your son and being a 'Malfoy' makes me feel accepted._

_I've got to go. I have to start my Potions homework. Tell everybody hi for me._

_Your son_

_Leo Malfoy_

_P.S-I think I could get use to that._

Scorpius smiled at the letter. It had taken him two weeks of arguing with Lily to get his point across to her. She wasn't too happy with Leo changing his name after all it would mean Leo was officially his son too. He began to reply to his son's letter.

_Dear Leo,_

_I'm glad you've written to me. I was silently hoping you'd write to me. I'm glad to hear things are going well at school. Although Slytherin has always had that impression on other houses, I guess the prejudice and hatred is still prominent after all these years. Don't let it bother you though. It's not you they hate; it's just your house they despise. Don't feel weird about being comfortable in Slytherin neither. I guess you could say you're a Malfoy. Although your mother was supposed to be a Slytherin as well hadn't she convinced the hat to put her in Gryffindor. It'll be best if you didn't mention that to her. She'd probably hex me if she knew I'd told you that._

_I'm sorry about your mother and I quarreling it's just I really wanted you to be who you really are. You are my son and I needed your mother to understand that. You were always my son, from the moment you were born. Though knowing that you're happy about it makes me more content that'd done the right thing. _

_I guess I'd better get back to work. Don't want your grandfather Harry to catch me not doing my job. Try to keep your Potions essays as neat and as accurate as possible. You'll receive better marks for it._

_You dad,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_P.S- I'm glad you like your name._

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_I need your help. I'm not exactly sure why I'm writing this letter but I guess I needed to steam off a little._

_Anyways here's what happened, I was hanging out with Leo when a few of my house members started to give me glares. At first I ignored it until Ken Parkins started calling me a traitor. I explained to him that Leo was my cousin and that I wasn't a traitor but he told me that anyone who hung out with a Slytherin and a Malfoy at that is a traitor. So I did the first thing I could think of, I punched him._

_Now I've got detention and my entire house thinks I'm a traitor well except James, Grace and Francesca. I don't know dad, I thought people were over the house rivalry years ago. I hope mom understands. I don't think I could hold my head up in school if she sent me a howler._

_Do you think I did the right thing? Write me back soon._

_Love_

_Alex_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Alex,_

_I'm sorry to hear about your dispute with Ken Parkins but the bloody bloke deserved whatever you gave him. (Don't tell your mom I said that). It's hard to believe that after all these years' people are still growing their kids up like idiots. (Don't tell your mom I said that either). _

_When I was going to Hogwarts I got a lot of mean comments for being the first Potter to be in Slytherin. A lot of people didn't like it and they didn't approve when I made friends with your Uncle Scorpius. Your Uncles and Aunts didn't care what house I was in and they hung out with Scorpius and I all the time._

_What I'm trying to say is, family matters Alex. What you did was honorable and I'm sure Leo is happy to know that you're proud of him being your cousin despite that fact that he's in Slytherin. I'm proud of you. Ken Parkins and the rest of those Gryffindorks (with the exception of James, Grace and Francesca) could choke on Merlin's beard. _

_By the way, I spoke to your mother. She's proud of you as well so you could relax in knowing that she won't be sending a howler. Enjoy school and don't let anymore losers bring you down._

_Love_

_Dad_

_P.S- You're going to be a big brother. Your mom's pregnant._

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_Hey how's it going pops? So I'm not going to spend a lot of time telling you about how school's going because I know you're already worrying because I'm writing this letter._

_Ok I'm going to stop the rambling. Well, Dad, I was wondering. Would it be alright if my boyfriend visits this summer?_

_Love_

_Violet_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Violet,_

_Honestly you haven't written your mother and I since your second year at Hogwarts and when you do, it is to ask for your boyfriend to visit in the summer?_

_Violet Harriet Potter! You are only thirteen years old! You are too young to be dating. Ask me again when your sixteen and in your sixth year. Maybe I'll consider and tell that boy that he better not let me catch him or I'll ensure he never snog another girl in his life._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S- He better not be that Kevin Goldstein in Hufflepuff._

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_Dad I'm a little torn. I just got a letter from mom and I'm not sure about how I should reply. _

_She wrote me telling me that she's started dating again and she's found someone interesting. She wants me to meet him over the summer. I don't know how I feel about her dating._

_I guess I'm happy that she's happy but I'm not comfortable with another person coming into our lives. I guess I'm just being selfish. It's been only us two for a while and now everything has changed. Not that I mind meeting you because I don't but I just don't want another person in my life right now. I don't know how to tell her that without making her unhappy._

_Please help me._

_Your son,_

_Leo Malfoy_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Leo,_

_I'm sorry you feel that way but it's good to know that you care so much for your mom. I guess the best advice I could give you which is something I'd wished you'd learn later in life._

_Before you write to your mom think about which choice you can live with. Are you okay with meeting her new boyfriend and making her happy or expressing your disapproval and breaking her heart?_

_In my opinion, make her happy Leo because I've seen what it's like to break her heart and honestly it's the worst thing I've ever done in my life. So just take your time and decide what choice you can live with and then write to her. I'm proud of you for getting an opinion rather than writing to her something you might regret._

_Anyways I was going to write you earlier. Your sister Alicia Tori Malfoy was born yesterday May 7__th__ at four a.m. I can't wait until you meet her._

_Your dad,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_SERIOUSLY DAD! DID YOU HAVE TO MENTION THE GUYS NAME IN YOUR LETTER? VIOLET HAS COMPLETELY GONE MAD! SHE HID MY BROOM FROM ME BECAUSE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT HUFFLEPUFF PRAT!_

_I THOUGHTWE HAD A MALE POTTER CODE OF CONDUCT! RULE ONE BEING DON'T RAT OUT OR REVEAL ANY INFORMATION THAT WOULD RAT OUT ANOTHER MEMBER! SHE'S MAKING MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!_

_ONLY BECAUSE MOM WARNED ME ABOUT MAKING ANOTHER PRANK I WON'T BRING HER TO HER KNEES! SO I'M WRITING TO YOU! YOU MAKE HER STOP OR I'LL END UP IN THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE FOR PUTTING GLUE IN HER KNICKERS, DYE IN HER SHAMPOO, MAKE HER EMBARRASS HERSELF IN FORNT OF HER LOSER BOYFRIEND AND HANG HER UNDERWEAR UP IN THE GRAND HALL ROOM WITH THOSE FLOATING CANDLES!_

_PLEASE NOTE THESE ARE ONLY SUGGESTIONS AND HAVE NOT BEEN TESTED OR USED BY ME!_

_Love,_

_Junior_

_**E3E3**_

Scorpius held his daughter in his arms. She was so precious. She had beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes. She looked a lot like Kate with her soft features. He kissed her forehead. She was honestly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He smiled at a memory. Well, almost the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

**Ok thank you guys for waiting for me to post this chapter up! I am forever grateful for you amazing response and support to my story!**

_**Chapter 10- Stuck in the Middle**_

She snuggled closer to him, her arms wrapped around his waist. She needed to be hugged or comforted and he was exactly what she needed. She felt him kiss her forehead and she closed he eyes to inhale his scent. He'd always smelt like spring to her.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked. She groaned. He chuckled into her hair. She was beginning to adore his laugh and how much joy it brought her.

"Leo has decided to spend two weeks with his dad. I didn't even get to see him before they rushed off to do only Merlin knows what! It's been a whole week and he hasn't Owled me yet." Lily complained. She didn't like the idea of Leo being with Scorpius and his family. It still boiled her blood when she thought of the four of them together like some twisted happy family.

"It's normal for Leo to want to spend time with his dad. He a boy and there is only so much you could teach him. He's going to get curious about things that you can't relate with. Like trying to ask out a girl for instance."

Lily sat up and stared into her boyfriend's brown eyes. "I'm a girl Evan. Who better to help him with girls than me?"

"Uh Lily, you're his mom. He's not going to go to his mom for girl advice." Evan laughed when Lily groaned. Merlin he was right. She wasn't too pleased about Leo growing up. Part of her still wished he was her little boy.

"Don't worry Lils, you still have me." He whispered in her ear. She smirked before kissing him. He smiled on her lips. Yes, she still had him.

_**E3E3**_

Scorpius rocked the little girl in his arms to sleep. He still couldn't believe she was all his. She was so tiny and adorable. She had his wife's hair and nose. Her eyes were blue and Scorpius couldn't stop staring at her. She was amazing. Alicia brought her hand to her mouth and began sucking on her small little hand. He smiled, only a month old and she had him wrapped around her finger.

He placed her in her crib. Life was going great for him. He had his wife, his daughter and his son was there for two weeks of his summer vacation. It wasn't easy as always to convince Lily. He sighed. Nothing would be easy with Lily when it came to their son. He knew it must hurt to not have him around but Scorpius needed to know his son. He'd missed out on so much.

He took another look at his little girl. He'd hoped no boy would ever break her heart the way he broke Lily's._**Lily**_. Merlin knew he still held a special place for her in his heart. How could he not? She was special. She made him feel things he didn't knew existed.

_**8888**_

_She flipped another page in that stupid Muggle's Studies book. He didn't like the subject and it didn't have anything to do with his family's notorious history for not liking Muggles but rather the amount of attention it was receiving from her. She hadn't looked up from the book since they'd met up a few minutes ago._

_He didn't know what was happening to him or what it was he was feeling but his eyes couldn't stop staring at her. He knew her and that's why it confused him. He only felt this sort of attraction when he saw a gorgeous witch at school or on a Hogsmeade trip nevertheless the feeling would disappear the moment he got to know the girl better. Always something about them that turned him off completely but here she sat giving him those urges to snog her senseless. He knew the feeling wouldn't disappear because he knew her._

_She tucked her red hair behind her ears. It was something she did every day along with biting on her bottom lip when she was nervous or biting on her tongue a little when she couldn't lose her temper. He also knew her red hair wasn't a Weasley trade-mark like her cousins Rose because her hair was a little lighter much like her namesake Lily Evans-Potter. He knew that she had dimples; which is something most people over-looked as well as the tattoo she had behind her ear that she'd gotten over the summer at some Muggle Tattoo Parlor. _

_He wanted the need to kiss her to just disappear. Merlin, he shouldn't have seen her hex Ethan Watkins in the hallway last week. Ever since that day he's been completely absorbed into her beauty. She was beautiful. She was exceptionally gorgeous. He couldn't stop thinking about how angry and passionate she was after she'd hexed him. Scorpius smirked. Serves him right for trying to ask her out, she was beyond his reach. _

_She flipped the page again and he had to restrain himself from groaning. Why couldn't she move her eyes up from that book? __**Her eyes.**__ Yes, he knew about those breath-taking brown eyes. He knew how they shone a little brighter in the sunlight and how they would turn a little cloudy near the fire. He knew how they sparkled in the snow and glistened in the rain. He knew how they gave away her every emotion. He loved her eyes._

_She picked up her wand and muttered a spell. A few pieces of parchment came out of her bag and he realized that she'd used the 'Accio' spell. He knew it was a spell she'd know from her first year. Her Aunt Hermione had taught it to her. She was an amazing witch and that's how he knew that she didn't need to study and that they never really used their study get together in the library to actually study. _

_He growled and grabbed her book away from her. Merlin he couldn't take another moment with her staring at that book. He needed to see her eyes. He needed to see her._

"_What the bloody hell Scor?" she exclaimed. She was a little angry but not angry enough to hex him like Ethan Watkins. He loved those eyes. He loved those beautiful pink lips. He loved the way they were pouted in frustration. His hands wrapped around her waist and his lips crushed down on hers._

_The moment their lips touched he felt his stomach twirl in excitement. Her lips were soft. He caressed her lips his mind racing with emotions. He felt her respond and he relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. They could hear the gasps and murmurs around them but he didn't care. He had to enjoy the way she making him feel. He'd never felt that way before._

_**8888**_

Scorpius still couldn't figure out what that feeling was after all these years. He'd thought it was love but he didn't feel the same with Kate. He loved his wife so love couldn't be what he felt that day. He'd never felt it with anyone else but Lily.

He shook his head laughing. He thought, 'Even after all these years she still invades my mind.'

"What's funny dad?" Scorpius' head shot up to see his son. The twelve-year old walked towards him and stared at the baby in the crib. The past week had taught him that Leo was still uncomfortable with the idea of not being an only child.

"You'll get used to it. Well it's what I've been told. I've been an only child all my life." He ruffled Leo's hair. He liked having his son around. He got to know him better beyond Lily's protection or letters he'd written to him.

"She's not that bad I guess." He shrugged.

Scorpius laughed, "Something on your mind?" Leo frowned. Scorpius stopped laughing because he knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Leo?"

Leo sighed, "I don't want to meet mom's boyfriend. I don't know what I'll do if mom started to have more kids with him or marry him. All of this is becoming too much. Meeting you, mom's family, your family, your wife, Alicia and now mom's boyfriend is making me feel like I'm stuck between two happy families. I feel stuck right in the middle of everything." Leo choked. Scorpius knew he wouldn't cry. He was too much of a Malfoy to cry.

"You're not in the middle Leo. You are in both pictures. You are important to your mother and I and we love you. We may argue and fight a lot but it's only because we love you so much. Sometimes your mother and I have different views on things but we will not stop caring for you."

Scorpius sighed before nudging the boy, "Come on. Let me make you something to eat." Leo nodded before walking out the room with Scorpius.

Later that night Scorpius wrote a letter to Lily:

_Dear Lily Potter,_

_Do not fret even though I know you still are going to. Leo is fine. Well he's sort of fine. Ok, he's the reason I'm writing this letter to you._

_He's been a little nervous about meeting your boyfriend. He feels like he's "stuck between two happy families". I know it's none of my business but Leo is important to me so I wanted to make a suggestion._

_Granted I don't have any interest in your personal life but I felt like it would be comforting to Leo if I accompanied him when he goes to meet your boyfriend. I think it would be best if my wife, Kate came along for moral support for Leo of course._

_Please reply. I'd like to know details of where to meet if you agree to this proposal._

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

He awoke the next morning to see his owl holding a letter. He picked it up and fed his owl. He sighed before reading the letter. It read:

_Dear Scorpius Malfoy, (Merlin why did you have to be so formal in your letter?)_

_Obviously I'm not too pleased with you and your wife "babysitting" my boyfriend and me while he gets to know my son. I'm not too please either that you have to accompany Leo in this meeting when I didn't accompany him when he met your wife and daughter. (How is the little girl by the way?)_

_Anyways, I will agree to your proposal as I feel we should become more mature about this situation. Leo is our son and I'm sure neither one of us wants him to feel like he's "stuck between two happy families."_

_I think the park at 1:00 next week Tuesday should be fine. Thank you for Owling me Scorpius._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily Luna Potter (Since we're being formal)_

He laughed at her letter. It wasn't like the others he'd received from her. This letter reminded him of the old Lily. The Lily he knew and fell in love with. He groaned. Not again. He couldn't think about her again. He had a wife. Yes he had a wife, a beautiful daughter and an amazing son and Lily was happy. He couldn't have asked for more.

_**Ok so Scorpius is still happy but fear not his comeuppance begins in the next chapter! Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I will make it up by posting another chapter later today (because it's after 12 a.m. in my country). Thank you for your support and go read "The Slytherin Princess" It's a one-shot I wrote when I had writer's block for this chapter. It's a good story and it gave me ideas to another Lily and Scorpius fan fiction. Don't worry I won't write it until this story is completed! Keep reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

_**So here you guys go….Sorry I took so long to put it up but this chapter needed a lot of attention!**_

_**Chapter 11- No sleep**_

Both of them stood in awe. Their eyes only left each other to stare at the person beside them. The anger in their eyes was evident and the people around them were confused. Scorpius could care less about what everybody was thinking. He was angry beyond words.

"Can I speak to you Scorpius?" she asked trying to be calm but he could hear her growling. He nodded and they walked far from their significant others and their son. When they were safely out of ear reach Lily's eyes lit up with rage. If he wasn't so angry with her he'd have admire at how amazing she looked with her blazing brown eyes and red hair.

"Kate Lacroix is your wife?" she flung her hands in the air.

"What's wrong with my wife?" he growled. Lily turned to see the girl who'd caused her hell in Hogwarts.

"What's wrong with her? She's the one who made my life a living hell in school. Do you know how many times I cried in the Gryffindor common room because of her? Or worse how many times I questioned myself? Oh wait you should know, I always came to you about it! Does the questions 'Hey do I have big eyes, or do my red hair and brown eyes repulse you, ring any bells to you?" Scorpius thought back on those days and smirked. Of course he remembered. All those times led to them having amazing snog sessions in order to prove to her that she was beautiful. However, he hadn't remembered Katie being involved in any of it.

"Oh come on Lily. Grow up that was years ago. Besides you're the one to talk. You got Evan Grey as a boyfriend! Wow, why did you pick up such a loser?" he sneered. He saw her take a step closer to him and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with Evan?"

"What isn't wrong with the loser? Come on Lily the guy couldn't make a cure for boils potion in his first year. Besides the git called my family a bunch of Death Eating prats in front of the entire class; took me every bone in my body not to send an Unforgivable curse towards him."

Lily smirked, "And yet I'm the one that needs to grow up! It was years ago, isn't that what you said Scorpius?"

Scorpius growled, "You're not actually serious about that git are you Lily?"

Lily shrugged, "I don't know. I'm dating, Scorpius. I'm not telling you or my son that I'm marrying him. Evan is a great guy and-"

"There shouldn't be an 'and' Lily! He's a great guy but he isn't good enough for you." He interrupted.

Lily frowned, "I don't remember you being a professional at what's good for me Scorpius!"

Scorpius groaned, "Not this again Lily. Merlin, I'm sorry for breaking your heart but you have got to stop throwing that in my face!"

"I don't like your wife."

"I don't like-no I hate your idiot of a boyfriend."

Lily laughed. He stared at her confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just you sounded so much like the Scorpius I used to know."

He allowed a smile to come across his lips, "You seem more like the old Lily too."

"We had some good times didn't we Scor?" she asked. He couldn't help but smile at the nickname. It was the first time she used it since that dreadful day.

"Yeah we did. I missed you Spitfire." He watched her smile at the nickname.

"I think we should at least be friends. For Leo of course, I mean it's not healthy for us to be fighting so much around him. And I think we should at least give each other's significant other a chance." Lily said. He nodded. He couldn't handle being angry with her so much. She was his best friend first before she became his girlfriend.

They headed back towards the others who were puzzled as to why the two were laughing. Scorpius spent the rest of the day at the park laughing at Leo's disapproval of Evan. Not that Leo actually said he disapproved but his facial expressions were evident of his dissatisfaction. He and Lily told Leo stories of their school years, Evan and Kate adding their comments when they were allowed. He was happy to see the smile on his son's face. It made him feel proud that he'd done something right as a father.

"It's getting late. I think I'm going to take Leo home." Lily announced. Scorpius nodded and hugged his son goodbye.

"Don't be nice to that git you hear me? He's not good enough for your mother." He whispered into Leo's ears. Leo nodded before breaking into a wide grin. Lily nodded to him before the three of them left.

"Care to explain what that was about?" Kate inquired with her hands folded. He sighed. Here she goes again.

"Lily and I decided it would be best for Leo that we didn't argue so much. Leo is starting to feel like he's stuck between us and we don't want him to feel that way."

Kate growled, "No that was you and her flirting in front of us."

"Flirting?" he scoffed.

"Yes flirting! I've never felt so insulted in my life. You were flirting with that red haired, big eyed whore. Scott I'd rather you not taint our names with such filth." She walked off. He stood there angrier than when Evan Grey insulted his family. How dare she speak about Lily that way? Filth? Lily Potter was not filth and neither was his son.

She was his wife. He thought about Alicia and relaxed. As much as he wanted to 'Crucio' Kate, he couldn't do that to his daughter.

_**E3E3**_

It had been three weeks since the meeting in the park and Lily and Scorpius were enjoying their agreement to be friends. They were now at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Lily was enjoying her Guava Strawberry ice-cream with a peanut butter cone.

"Spitfire, honestly that has got to be the most disgusting combination."

Lily grinned at him. He was eating his chocolate and raspberry sauce with chopped nuts. Lily still couldn't believe he shared the same flavor ice-cream as her dad. "It's delicious Scor. You should really give it a try."

He sighed before taking her cone and handing his to her. He licked the ice-cream and frowned. "Like I said, disgusting." He handed her back the cone and took his. She laughed as he took three licks of his ice-cream to take away the terrible taste of her ice-ceam.

"So, how's work?" she asked. The past three weeks had taught her that Scorpius loved his job. He didn't enjoy the paper work but he loved working as an Auror.

"Good. Your dad hasn't allowed me on any real cases since Alicia was born but I guess I could understand why. I just miss the thrill of it all." Lily took another lick of her ice-cream.

"So have you decided to take that job at Hogwarts yet?"

Lily nodded, "I'm not taking it."

Scorpius tuned his body towards her. She sighed, "It's not that I don't like teaching it's just Hogwarts is Leo's territory. I don't want to invade his solace. I mean I know what it feels like to have one of your parents teaching you. I was embarrassed for weeks when dad taught Defense of the Dark Arts for those few weeks and he called me 'Lilypad' in front of all my classmates."

Scorpius laughed, "Oh yeah. Everybody called you 'Lilypad' for the rest of the term."

Lily playfully slapped his shoulder, "Not funny Scor. I'm not going to do that to Leo. I'm sure I'd ruin him."

Scorpius sneered, "Yeah I think it's best. Besides I don't think it's good for his Malfoy status if everybody starts referring to him as 'Leokins.'

Lily punched him. "I do not call him that!"

He rubbed his shoulder, "Melin Spitfire, you didn't have to hit me that hard." Lily smirked. Serves him right for messing with a Potter.

_**E3E3**_

Scorpius flipped through the channels on his television. He was bored and was forced to use the useless muggle appliance. He heard the doorbell ring and he knew it was Lily. He'd ask her to come over to help him babysit Alicia while his wife was at work. He and Lilly were getting along so well the past few weeks that he figured that it would be fun to hang out with her at his house while Leo was visiting Harry and Ginny.

He opened the door to see her smiling. She was wearing a cute bustier tank that had a sweetheart neckline and a multicolor floral print. She wore it with a green high waist skit and bright blue Stella sandals. She had her shades on her head. She had a small messenger bag with her and a magazine in her hand.

He began to notice that she loved to dress like the muggles and he couldn't deny how amazing she looked in the outfit.

"Ok, I just read Witch Weekly. Yes, I still read the rubbish of a magazine but you have to see this stupid article they wrote about us." She walked into the house and he closed the door.

"What could they possibly write about us Spitfire?" he led her to the kitchen where he began to pour her some pumpkin juice. She began to read:

"Scorpius Malfoy, heir and prince of the Malfoy dynasty, was spotted recently with Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter the boy who lived."

Scorpius scoffed, "Pathetic writing. Everybody knows Leo is the heir to the Malfoy dynasty now."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I know right. It gets worse." Scorpius took a seat next to her and gave her his undivided attention.

"Lily Potter has been missing for twelve years until she was recently discovered by her family a few months ago. She not only graced her family with her presence but also the presence of her son Leotnis, the love child she had with Scorpius Malfoy."

"Leotnis? His name is Leonis. What kind of poor journalism is this?" Scorpius scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter were spotted at the Leaky Cauldron getting quite comfy as they both drank Firewhiskey. The chemistry between these two is undeniable. Which leaves the question, is the Prince of Death Eaters having an affair with Potter's Princess?"

Scorpius growled, "Prince of Death Eaters?"

Lily frowned, "I'm insulted that they would think I would be your mistress! What rubbish!"

"Chemistry? Of course we have chemistry, how do they think we had Leo? Merlin, the idiocy of people!"

"And we were not drinking FieWhiskey. We drank Butterbeer. Gosh, who writes this trash?"

"I don't know but obviously its rubbish if they're calling Leo a 'love child"

"No it's rubbish because they believe that we're having an affair!" she exclaimed.

"Err Spitfire?" he inquired. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice before looking to him.

"Yeah Scor?"

"I know this isn't the best time to talk about it but when exactly did we conceive Leo?" He saw her eyes widen at the question. She swallowed before opening her mouth. She didn't get to say anything because Alicia cried.

Lily got up and followed him to Alicia's nursery. He picked up Alicia and tried to comfort her. She kept on crying.

"Spitfire, could you make her a bottle?" he asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't need a bottle Scor. That cry is an 'I-need-my -diapers-changed' cry." She took Alicia away from me and carried her to the changing table.

"You just need your diapers change huh? Huh pretty girl? Yes, tell daddy Scor, you need a new diaper." He tried not to laugh as Lily spoke to his daughter in baby talk. Lily changed Alicia and continued to speak to her but Alicia just smiled at her.

"Yesh, yesh, you are all good now aren't you? Who's a clean baby? You are. Yesh, you're a clean baby." Lily kissed the little girl on the cheek and Scorpius smiled. He couldn't figure out if it was Alicia's squeal of joy or watching Lily with his daughter that brought him so much happiness.

"It was your last Hogsmeade trip before I graduated. We hadn't seen each other since Christmas and we both were 'happy' to see each other. At first I thought it was the time we did it by your parent's house two days before the fight but the calculations didn't add up. I guess we were so excited that we forget to be responsible." She said. He remembered that day. He remembered both of those days. Now that she mentioned it they hadn't been responsible. They hadn't used any spell and all he could remember was how hot she looked.

She smiled at his daughter and for moment he wished things had gone differently. Only for a moment.

_**E3E3**_

He rubbed his temples. He was tired. Harry had finally given him a case and he'd spent the past week hunting down some stupid criminal that believed he was Voldemort's son. The maniac was under the impression that his supposed father had left him the Wizard World for him to conquer.

He yawned and tilted his head back. He was by Lily sitting on her couch with her. She had her legs in his lap while she read some Muggle book. He was too tired to read the title. He was about to close his eyes when she sat up.

"If you're sleepy you could take Leo's bedroom."

He shook his head, "No. Where is Leo anyway?"

Lily sighed, "He's spending the weekend with your parents. He's been gone all summer. He'll be home for a few days and then he'll ask to go by mom and dad or Draco and Astoria. He has more of a life than I do."

Scorpius yawned, "What happened to that prat Evan Grey?"

"I dumped him." She stated before getting up from the couch. She began to walk out the room and he hopped out of the couch and followed her.

"You dumped Grey? Why?" he asked when she pulled out food from the refrigerator.

"Because Leo didn't like him. I don't want to be in a relationship that my son doesn't approve of. Besides he kept on annoying me about you. He called you a Death Eater and that your family is the reason why the Wizard World still lives in fear and all sorts of rubbish. It frustrated me because Leo's apart of your family and by saying those things he's meaning Leo as well. He crossed the line and I wasn't about to let him get away with it." Lily waved her wand and the sandwiches were made. She handed him a sandwich. He smiled. He'd have to buy Leo something for being a good son. However, he didn't want to see Lily alone.

"So, anybody else crossed your eyes yet?" he asked taking a bite of the sandwich.

She shrugged, "Not really. I mean there are a lot of gorgeous guys but-oh speaking of gorgeous, I saw Greg Goyle today at Diagon Alley. When did he get so handsome?"

Scopius gagged, "Spitfire, I'm glad were friends and everything but I do not want to hear you speaking about how handsome some bloke is ever. Especially if that bloke is one of my best friends. Although I haven't seen Greg since Kate announced she was pregnant a year ago."

Lily grinned, "Scor, he really is handsome."

Scorpius growled, "Spitfire!"

She laughed at him. He was about to say something when he saw an Owl with a letter at the kitchen window.

"Were you expecting a letter from someone Spitfie?" Lily's looked at him puzzled. She spun around and headed for the Owl. She took the letter and handed it to him.

"It's for you."

Scorpius took the letter and began to read:

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Alicia is in the hospital. She had an accident. I'm not sure what exactly occurred but I got an Owl saying she and Kate were in 's running some tests. Please get there as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Potter_

He couldn't breathe. His little girl was hurt. He shot up from the chair.

"Lily, I have to go." He saw her flinched at the sound of her name. She walked over to him.

"What's wrong Scor?"

"Alicia is at St. Mungo's. I have to go." He didn't make it far when she grabbed his hand.

"I'm coming with you."

He nodded and they both Apparated to the hospital. 's hospital wasn't his favorite place. He despised the place and now he hated it even more. The thought of his daughter being in there made him sick.

"I'll go ask the receptionist about her. You take a seat." He ordered but Lily wouldn't move. His eyes pleaded with her and she sighed. He headed towards the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the little baby girl that came in here. Alicia Malfoy." The receptionist looked at him. She seemed puzzled.

"The daughter of Kate Lacroix Malfoy-"

"Oh Yes. Baby G is on the fifth floor, room 1245." Baby G? What kind of service was this hospital providing? He shook his head before motioning to Lily to follow him.

She hadn't said a word to him as they were heading to the fifth floor. He actually enjoyed the silence; it gave him room to think.

He felt someone's body launch on to his. He looked down to see his wife. She was in tears. He stroked her back to comfort her. He saw Lily walk over to Albus and hugged him. He figured she wanted to give him and Kate a little privacy.

"What happened to her Kate?" he whispered in her ear.

"I don't know. The-They wouldn't tell me an-anything!" she sobbed. He carried her to a chair and allowed her to sit down. Why was he here? Why were any of them here? She's a healthy baby girl. She shouldn't be at St. Mungo's. She should be sleeping in her crib dreaming about colors. He wanted to cry but he had to be strong for his wife and for Alicia.

"Excuse me, are you the parents of Alicia T-" the healer was about to ask before Kate interrupted him.

"Yes. Yes we are. What's wrong with her?"

"Uhh, well Alicia has been diagnosed with-" the healer tried to talk again but Kate cut him off once more.

"I don't want to know what it is. I want to know what you're going to do to treat her."

"Well, there is a cure for the disease but the antidote can only be made unless we have the exact blood type of the little girl. The blood can't be hers, it has to be the blood of a parent or really close relative. So I'll need for the two of you to come this way with me." In that moment he was relieved.

_**88888**_

Waiting for the blood results were the longest moments in his life. He kept telling himself that once they were done, Alicia would be healthy again. She'd be his happy little girl again. But he was exhausted. He was too exhausted to be up but his adrenaline kept him moving. His daughter kept him moving.

He saw the healer come towards them and he and Kate stood up.

The healer frowned, "Unfortunately, you weren't a blood match to your daughter." The healer was speaking to Kate. He saw the healer turn to him.

"Uh, your blood type wasn't a match, as well as your DNA is different from Alicia's."

"What?" Scorpius couldn't understand what he was saying. He figured his exhaustion was getting the best of him. He'd sworn the healer had said that Alicia didn't share the same DNA as him.

"Alicia is not you daughter Sir!" the healer clarified. Scorpius shook his head. It wasn't possible. Alicia was his daughter.

"Alicia Tori Malfoy is my daughter." He growled.

The healer looked stunned, "I'm sorry Sir but the patient's name is Alicia Tracy Goyle, not Malfoy."

"What?" Scorpius choked. The healer stared at him.

"Sir, the child is the daughter to Mr. & Mrs. Greg Goyle." The healer looked over to Kate. He tuned to her and she was trembling.

"Kate?"

"I'm sorry Scott-" she cried.

"Don't you call me that!" he spat. He clenched his fist, "You better start explaining!"

"I don- I'm so sorry Scorpius." She sobbed. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't be here. He could feel the world crashing down before him. No, not the world; just his world. He'd spent seven years married to a woman that he wasn't really married to and months loving a child that wasn't his. He still loved Alicia but it hurt him to know that she wasn't his. He disapparated. He needed to go. He just needed time.

_**E3E3**_

She opened the door of her house. She flung her keys on the table and headed towards her bedroom. She was tired. After all the drama today, she was exhausted. She couldn't imagine the pain that Scorpius was feeling. He'd lost a wife and a daughter in a matter of seconds. She went into the kitchen and she jumped when she saw him sitting there.

"I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go home. I couldn't go to my parent's house. Leo's there." He choked. Lily walked up to him. He turned to face her. His eyes were dull and empty. He was a complete mess but one couldn't expect much from someone who just had their world torn away from them.

"Lily, I have to know. Is he mines? Is he all mines? Leo?" Lily felt her heart break. Not because he was asking her if Leo was his but because she could hear the desperation in his voice.

She sighed, "Yes. He's all yours. If you want more proof your parents have his results. They made me take a DNA test when he was born."

He nodded. She could see he was tired.

"Come on Scor. You need to sleep."

"I can't sleep."

She took his hand in hers. She led him towards her bedroom. He sat on the bed. He was basically lifeless. He didn't say or do anything. He just moved as she moved. She took of his shoes. She removed his clothes until he was only wearing an undershirt and boxers. She removed her shoes. They got into bed.

He stared at her. She knew he wasn't looking at her but rather through her. He was too broken to see anything else. She snuggled closer to him. He needed to be comforted. He needed to know that he wasn't alone. She knew because she'd felt the same way about thirteen years ago. She didn't know why she was helping him after everything he'd done to her. She just knew this was the right thing to do.

She began stroking his face. She brushed his hair back and continued caressing his cheeks until her fingers met with his tears. She embraced him. He sobbed softly. She just held him.

It was an hour later that sleep finally got to him. She sighed. She got out of the bed and took a shower. When she got back he was up.

He was about to say something but she cut him off.

"I know." She knew he couldn't sleep. She climbed into bed and snuggled up to him. She turned off the lights and they both slept.

* * *

_**The reason I made Lily to be so kind to him is because she's not like Scorpius. Despite everything he's done to her, she still wants to help him. This comes from her motto that she likes to follow "Be the witch no one expects you to be." Except in this case she's being the witch she didn't expect to be. I'm sure a few months ago she probably would have laughed at his dilemma but she's growing up. Making her not care for Scorpius during his low point would only go against what she believes. She is a great witch but she's learnt to be a great person too.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

_**Ok I'm not sure I'll be updating tomorrow because my family and I are travelling to surprise my sister at her Wedding Shower. So to make up for it, I decided to write a really long chapter much like the last one to make up for it. So Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 12- Why they need each other?**_

He stared up at the wall. It was painted yellow. Not the overly happy yellow or that dreadful boring shade of yellow. It wasn't the nursery shade of yellow either. It was more of a soft yellow. The shade was light enough to see the ridges in the wall or the exquisite beauty of the unique shaped room but not dark enough to hide the shimmering hint of happiness. It was that part of the paint that mocked him.

He felt her hands comb through his hair. She'd been doing this for the past two hours. He was holding on to her waist while his head lay on her lap. They were in her bedroom. It's where they always met for the past four days. She sat with him and comforted him until he could drift to sleep.

He thought about how the roles had changed suddenly. He was always the one she needed and now here he was holding on to her like his life depended on it. He closed his eyes; his life did depend on it. If he couldn't sleep or relax he'd never be able to move on. So he needed her.

He needed her like she had needed him. When she'd first met him she'd needed him as a way to lash out her anger. She always had a temper and being the youngest hadn't provided her with the opportunity to express her feelings as much as she should have. Then she needed him as an ear to listen. When they were dating she needed him to reassure her that she was just as amazing as everybody saw her to be. Now she didn't need him. He needed her.

He was still thinking about what Kate had said to him earlier today. He thought it was good for him to understand the whole story but it only made him feel worse. He swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth at the thought it all.

_**8888**_

_He couldn't look at her. He couldn't bear looking at the woman he'd loved for seven years. She was holding a now healthy and happy Alicia and he couldn't look at the little girl that he'd believe was his. He kept his eyes on her dark brown hair._

"_Tell me everything. I want to know everything from the beginning." He said swallowing the pain that came along with anger._

_He heard her sigh before she began, "Greg and me got married two years after we graduated from school. We didn't tell anyone because his parents weren't too fond of my family. I was angry at him one day because we'd been married for five years and he hadn't old his family yet. I was heading to Flourish & Blotts and I saw you. I thought about the wonderful life we could've had together so I approached you."_

_Scorpius took a deep breath. He remembered the day she'd bumped into him. He'd always thought it was fate that she had inched forward for the same book he'd wanted. He frowned knowing that it was all a lie. It wasn't fate; it was a nicely executed plan._

"_Then you asked me out and we started dating. At first it was only to spite Greg but then you proposed. I couldn't help but say yes. I kept on seeing that future that I wanted. Obviously I couldn't be married to the both of you the same time so I signed 'Katherine Lacroix' on our wedding papers."_

_Scorpius frowned at himself for not noticing that she'd signed Katherine when her name was Kate. Katherine was Kate's great-grandmother who had died the year she was born. Her mother had decided to name her after her deceased grandmother in hopes that her daughter would be just as amicable as she was when she was alive. Scorpius now knew that Kate's mother's wish had failed because her daughter was the exact opposite of amicable. _

_Kate continued, "A few weeks later Greg came to me saying that he was sorry and that he'd tell his family about us. But I told him I couldn't because I was kind of married to you. He was furious but we came up with a plan. We thought if I started to get on your nerves or betray you that you'd decide to divorce me. Except you didn't; you took in all my complaints and bitterness and continued to love me." He watched her smile at the memory but he looked back up to her hair. He couldn't torture himself more than she'd already done to him._

"_Then suddenly I come home and we're talking about trying for a baby. Greg lost all control but I reassured him that we wouldn't get pregnant. I casted that spell every time we were intimate to ensure we couldn't conceive. Then one day I was being intimate with Greg and I wasn't so careful. I got pregnant and I told Greg. He was happy that I was pregnant with his kid but I told him that the baby was ours. After all we we'd went through and how much love you held for me, I told Greg that he and I should get a divorce so I could be loyal to you. He wouldn't. He threated to tell you about us and I couldn't let that happen. "_

_She continued but this time there was anger in her voice, "Then that whore came along. Her and the kid. It ruined my perfect little future I saw for us. Greg was beginning to become impatient with me and demanded that I tell you but I couldn't. I couldn't tell you because I knew the moment I did, that whore would steal my perfect future. Once Alicia was born, Greg and I decided that we'd lie to you about her name. He'd already signed Goyle to her name so I told you she was a Malfoy."_

_His eyes darted to the little girl. He'd grown so fond of her. The idea of not being in her life sickened him. He moved his eyes to a chair that was in the corner. He felt much like the chair. He felt like an old tossed chair longing for contact or comfort after being used, abused and abandoned. _

"_We were going to tell you. Greg and I had decided to tell you after Alicia's first birthday. We figured we'd give ourselves sometime to devise a plan to break you and I up. I'm sorry Scorpius. It wasn't meant to go this far. I'm so sorry." She cried. He watched the tears stream down her face but he just stared at her, admiring how amazing she was at acting and deceiving._

_He got up from the chair he was sitting on and stared at the abandoned one in the corner. He shook his head and disapparated._

_**8888**_

He blinked a few times before focusing on her scent. Her fragrance was a hint of vanilla lost in the enticing aroma of jasmine. The scent was programmed into his mind. Before it did wonders to him such as making him focused into her every move or not focusing when he really should be. Now it helped him sleep. As if on cue, a yawn slipped his mouth.

She instinctively kissed his forehead. He didn't have time to enjoy her kiss when the exhaustion set in and he was carried off to a deep sleep. Yes, he needed her.

_**E3E3**_

She was sitting in her mother's kitchen watching her cook dinner for the family. She used to watch her mother for hours when she was little. She enjoyed seeing her mother wave her wand so perfectly that the items obeyed her instantly. Lily was envious of her mother's perfection and part of her still was.

"Leo is quite intelligent for his age. He reminds me a little of you. You did well with him." Ginny smiled at her daughter. Lily felt a sense of pride to know that her mother was pleased about the way she'd brought up her son.

"It wasn't that difficult. He's an amazing kid. I think he has a lot of dad in him."

Ginny shook her head, "He isn't much like Harry. He does have Harry's bravery and his good sense of judgment but Leo's a lot like Scorpius. Sometimes I have to look at him twice to remember that he's your son and not Draco's little twelve year old boy visiting Albus over the summer."

Lily knew how much Leo resembled his father. Lily sighed but she was happy that Leo was his father's son. The past four weeks he'd spent drowning in his sadness. In the night he'd walk into her room and latch himself on to her waist. He couldn't sleep without her. She'd stoke his face or send her fingers through his hair until exhaustion took over his body.

A few weeks ago, only a few days after the incident, he'd left and searched for Kate. He told her he needed to know everything. Lily wanted to stop him because she knew hearing the story behind it all would only hurt him more. Unfortunately, she was right and he came back more exhausted than before. He didn't cry, he didn't speak and it took her four hours to get him to sleep. She still didn't have any idea as to what happened that day. He'd gotten so terrible that she had to ask her parents to keep Leo over for the remainder of his summer. Luckily, Leo didn't mind spending more time with his grandparents as he got to see his cousins more.

"Something wrong Lily?" her mother asked. She looked up to her mother's questioning eyes and realized that she had probably let her thoughts get the best of her again.

"Nothing really. I was thinking about Scorpius." She saw her mother frowned.

"From the moment Albus brought him home that summer, I loved him like a son. Then when you two got in that fight and you ran away, I couldn't bring it in my heart to hate him. I knew I should have but I couldn't. It broke my heart. When James told me that there was a possibility that Scorpius and you had a child together made my heart swell with joy. It was like finally he was a part of the family. Every time I look at Leo it makes me smile because I know that I could never lose Scorpius. But hearing what that tramp did to him made my heart broke." Lily gazed at her mother who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He loved her. He loved her and she treated him like dirt! It made me so mad that someone could hurt him like that. He's like a son to me. But to know that you stood by him after everything he did to you made me a proud mother. It's the proudest I've ever been with any of my children." Lily got up and hugged her mother who was smiling through her tears. Lily felt the tears come from her eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be crying mum. I came here to tell you that I'm dating and I wanted to bring him over for dinner before Leo goes back to school." She said wiping the tears from her face with her sleeve.

"Dating? Who are you dating?"

Lily blushed, "Declan Parkes."

Ginny blinked, "As in Declan from James' year? You're not serious are you Lily?"

Lily frowned, "What's wrong with me dating Declan?"

Ginny folded her arms, "Lily you know how your brother feels about Declan. He's gotten James into a lot of trouble when-"

"James gets into trouble all on his own mother." Lily sneered. Ginny scowled.

"He works with James, Lily. How do you think James is going to feel when he finds out your dating his co-worker?"

"The same way Albus felt when he found out Scorpius and I was dating. Angry but he'll get over it and be happy for me." Lily responded.

"Lily he's not good enough for you. He's known around the wizard world as a heart breaker. I don't want to see you get hurt." Ginny's voice was much softer now and Lily knew she was concerned for her daughter but Lily knew how to take care of herself. Besides, Declan wasn't like what everybody perceived him to be. He was kind, honest, charming and the greatest gentlemen she'd ever known.

"I'll be fine mum." She whispered as she hugged he mother.

"Oh a brighter note Dominque and Frank bought their baby girl here yesterday. She is so beautiful but it's what I expected considering that she comes from a family of veelas. Frank is smiling so much that I think his face is going to break. I'm sure Neville is proud especially after hearing that Alice is dating." Ginny resumed cooking as she gossiped to her daughter.

"Alice is dating? Who might I ask?" Lily was shocked. Alice was a year below her in Hufflepuff. In all the years Lily knew the girl she had never taken an interest in anybody. It wasn't that she wasn't a beautiful girl because she was, it's just she didn't seem interested in the idea of dating.

Her mother ginned, "You're not going to believe it. She's dating Hugo. Hermione told me last week."

"Hugo? As in Weasley?"

"Yes. He finally got over that Kala Richmond troll. I'm glad he's found himself a responsible, nice young woman. Merlin, I don't think Hermione could take watching him get his heart broken again."

Lily smiled, "I heard Rose was pregnant again. Are she and Albus planning this?"

Ginny laughed, "I wouldn't put it pass them. Speaking of which, when are you going to give me more grandkids?"

Lily who had just taken a taste of her mother's delicious soup choked, "Huh? Leo's enough don't you think?"

Ginny smiled, "He's lovely but I wouldn't mind having more like him. You and Scorpius make beautiful kids. Maybe you guys should have more."

Lily raised her eyebrow, "Mom, you know that's not going to happen. Leo is all the both of us need."

Ginny shrugged before changing the subject, "Can you believe Lucy and Seth just eloped? I'm sure Percy had a heart-attack. Unfortunately they won't be back until the Christmas holidays. Mom told me they went to spend time with Charlie and his family."

"Lucy's not the big wedding and white dress type of girl mum. So it didn't surprise me. Now, Louis dumping Sabrina Nolton and suddenly becoming engaged to Clarissa Zabini shocked me."

"Yeah I suppose but I always knew he wasn't interested in her. He showed little interest when it came to her. Oh I forgot, Teddy told me that Remus took a fancy to one of Dora's friends. Seems like Teddy will soon be a grandfather."

Lily giggled, "Teddy? I don't think he's there just yet mom."

"I guess you're right." Her mother agreed. Lily smiled and continued to watch her mother cook. In those moments she was a little girl again.

_**E3E3**_

She was beginning to get worried. After spending the day with her mom last week she came home to a much more relaxed Scorpius. He seemed happier but Lily couldn't help but feel like he still wasn't. She kept her eyes on him for the first two days. He seemed to be getting along fine until he came home the next day like he'd been run over by centaurs. It was then she realized he still wasn't sleeping.

The next few days he'd come to her flat, well their flat, and he go into the spare room she'd given him. She would wait an hour before she came into the room and snuggled next to him. The first time she did that he turned to face her. His eyes were filled with questions that she knew were nagging him in his head but she just sighed and told him that he didn't need to be strong that she was there for him.

She still hadn't told him that she was dating Declan as yet. She smiled. Her relationship with Declan was going well. She couldn't help but fall in love with the handsome ebony haired man. She sighed. She hoped Leo liked him. She really had fallen for him.

She heard the door open and Scorpius walked in and sat next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Her friendship with Scorpius had grown more over the few weeks. His situation had brought them closer as friends much to chagrin of her boyfriend who disliked the idea of her sharing a flat with her ex-boyfriend and baby daddy.

"How was work?" she asked. She felt him take a deep breath in.

"Tiresome. I spent the entire day trying to hunt down some new wizards that were trying to rise up a new generation of Death Eaters." Lily brought her right arm up to his chest and comforted him. She knew he hated anything that had to do with the Battle at Hogwarts years ago. His family was still suffering from accusations and mean stares for being Death Eaters or traitors to Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Her father didn't hold any resentment to Scorpius or his family. As for the case of Dumbledore, Scorpius' dad, Draco never got the courage to murder Dumbledore. Lily knew the Malfoys, so she knew they weren't the same people they were years ago.

"Want me to make you something to eat?"

"No. I'm fine. You don't have to take care of me, Spitfire."

Lily shook her head, "No. I don't have to but I want to take care of you." Lily guessed the answer satisfied him because he didn't reply. She thought about Declan in all the silence. She needed to tell Scorpius about him. She couldn't keep something so big away from him. He was the only friend she had. She was trying so hard to reconnect with her cousins but they had their own lives and she'd been gone so long. Molly kept in contact with her as much as she could but Lily understood how life gets in the way of things.

"I'm dating Delan Parkes." She blurted.

"Is he the bloke that was in James year?" he asked instantly. Lily nodded.

"Isn't he like some kind of man whore?"

Lily sighed, "He's not as terrible as everyone thinks he is. He's a perfect gentleman."

"James is going to flip when he finds out."

Lily growled, "What's up with you people? Why can you be happy for me?"

She felt him cup her chin and lift her head up to meet his grey eyes, "I'm sorry Spitfire. I'm happy for you; I truly am. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I was stupid enough to do it once so I don't think I could handle seeing you hurt without blaming myself."

Lily smiled at him before laying her hand back on his lap. It was a few hours later that he laid on the couch with her in front him. She faced him just taking his scent in. She saw his eyes shut and her fingers traced his lips. A few years ago her lips never left his. She smiled as her fingers touched the curve in his lips. It was funny how years ago they were romantically involved and now they were just comfortable being friends. She felt his arms snake around her waist and he brought her closer to him. She closed her eyes.

_**E3E3**_

Lily tried her hardest not scream at her family. Her brothers were staring at her boyfriend like he'd committed some crime and deserved to be in Azkaban while her father was too busy ignoring his presence. Her mother was interrogating him with inappropriate questions like 'Where you ever married before? Or do you want kids and how many?' Her aunts, uncles and cousins tried to be polite but Lily couldn't miss their scorns or frowns whenever he spoke. Her own son refused to look at Declan.

The only person that supported her was missing from the dinner table. Her mother had invited Scorpius to the dinner but he never showed up. Lily was furious at him more than anybody else. He had agreed to be her second in this battle. At the moment all she wanted to do was to rip his tongue out of his mouth for leaving her by herself to defend her relationship with Declan.

"Your family is really tough to warm up to." Declan commented after they'd left the house.

Lily sighed, "Yeah they are very protective when it comes to me. I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

He shrugged, "I get it. I'd be the same way if I had a sister like you."

Lily grinned, "But I'm not your sister."

He smirked, "No you're not." He leant down and kissed her. His lips were always gentle but this kiss wasn't. It was like he was hungry for her. Lily blushed. His arms went around her waist and brought her closer to him. She felt his hands all around her body as he deepened the kiss. His tongue stroked hers roughly and she was beginning to get scared.

He growled in her ears, "Your place or my place?"

She pushed away from him, "No. I'm not ready yet."

She watched a frown glide across his face. She tried to explain to him but he didn't want to hear any of it and disapparated from her parents' home. She felt her heart break. He knew she wasn't ready yet. With that thought she ran into the house. She placed a fake smile on her face so her parents' wouldn't find out what had happened between her and her boyfriend.

_**E3E3**_

He was drunk. He knew he was drunk. His vision was blurred, the room wouldn't stop spinning and his mind was lost from him. He was drunk. He couldn't remember what exactly brought him there but he did remember ordering firewhiskey about forty times. Was it forty? He couldn't really remember. He knew he should be somewhere but he couldn't actually place his finger as to where the place was.

He saw a blurred image of a person walk up to him. The person sat down and he leaned forward to get a better glimpse. He couldn't see anything but a brownish blur. He grinned. He was drunk. He was really drunk.

"Scorpius what have you done to yourself?" he heard the person ask. The voice was familiar but he couldn't identify it. He cursed at how drunk he was. He'd need to remind himself not to get so drunk next time.

The person sighed before asking another question, "Why did you drink so much?"

He blurted, "Because my life is screwed up." He frowned before continuing, "The woman I had loved for seven years told me that we weren't really married and that my daughter wasn't mines. The screwed up part is that she's really married to my best friend and the daughter I was telling you about is his." He laughed. He could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I guess my life was screwed up from twelve years ago."

"Why do you say that?" the person asked. He shook his head to rid of the pain but he failed. He thought being drunk was supposed to take the pain away. His body was numb from pain but his head still hurt.

"I told the girl I loved she was a kid to me. Stupid right? I came up with crazy theory that I wasn't good enough for her." He took the glass and scoffed the whiskey down. It burned his throat but the pain kept him occupied from the pain in his head and the guilt in his chest.

"Why did you think you weren't good enough for her?"

"Because she was amazing. She was everything I wanted in a girl. She was perfection. She still is perfect. What girl do you know after breaking her heart takes care of you when another breaks yours? I don't know anybody like that. So I got scared. I got terrified that I'd mess things up with her and destroy her. I did destroy her. It's like everything I touch crumbles before me."

He took another gulp of the whiskey before the person took his glass away.

"I need that!" he shouted. He didn't know how loud it came out because apparently everything was lost to him.

"No. You need to go home!"

"I need it for the pain. I can't handle all the pain. It's too much. Only when I'm with her the pain isn't so bad. I look at her and see how happy she is after everything I put her through. It gives me hope that someday I'll be as happy as she is." He fumbled with his fingers before a memory came to him.

"She is dating again. I'm happy for her. She's so strong to move on. Except I don't think I could go home. She had dinner with her boyfriend with her family and I was supposed to go for moral support but I thought about my screwed up life and ended up here." The person snorted. He frowned.

"Are you going to sit there and judge me or are you going to take me home?" he asked. The person got up and helped him up. He told the person the flat location and they apparated. Apparation probably wasn't a good idea because he threw up the moment they arrived at the flat. He heard the person groan.

It wasn't long before he was in his bed and he fell asleep. He thought he probably needed to get drunk more often because it was the first time he fell asleep without Lily.

_**E3E3**_

Lily ignored Scorpius' groans in the bathroom. She smirked; serves him right for getting drunk. He flushed the toilet and came out of the bathroom looking worse than the nights he hadn't gotten any sleep. It was after five in the afternoon and he was still throwing up. He hadn't showered yet either and his scent made Lily grimace.

"Scorpius you need to take a shower. You're my friend but Salazar you smell worse than somebody who hasn't bathed in decades." She pinched her nose and he held his hand in surrender. He headed towards the bathroom.

She continued making lunch. She hadn't told anyone about her little situation with Declan. She didn't think there was any reason to say anything. She figured she'd give him some space and then surprise him later tonight with lingerie and champagne. She kind of enjoyed the muggle liquor. She'd decided last night that waiting didn't make any sense. She loved him. Taking the next step in their relationship shouldn't be something to fear but embrace.

"I'm never drinking again." She heard Scorpius groan. She sighed before handing him the concoction she'd made for him earlier.

"Drink this." He took the glass and drank all the liquid. She stifled a laugh when he gagged.

"Merlin, that was horrible." He went into the refrigerator and poured pumpkin juice.

"Don't you feel better?" she asked. He nodded before picking up the sandwich she'd made. He hopped up on the counter. He looked at her and she knew he was trying to apologize but she held her hand up.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have helped me last night. My family was like lions waiting to slaughter him."

"I'm sorry Spitfire but that's just the way your family is. Do you remember when we started dating and Albus and James almost sent an unforgivable curse towards me? It took months before they got use to the idea." Scorpius winced at the memory. He'd never want to be at the end of their wands again. Not that he couldn't defend himself, it's just the idea of fighting back would have angered Lily. Besides he didn't have the heart to pull a wand on them. They were like bothers to him.

"I guess but I'm not fifteen anymore. I'm almost thirty. I'm a woman not some little girl they could boss around or scare boys away from!" she growled.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter how old you get Spitfire. You'll always be their fifteen year old little sister."

Lily knew Scorpius was right. That just made her angrier. She really liked Declan. She was falling in love with him and her family was ruining everything.

"Eat your sandwich you intelligent git." She scowled. He laughed at her but continued to eat the sandwich.

"Anything you say. Anything you say." He mumbled. She shook her head before walking out of the kitchen to prepare for her plans tonight.

_**8888**_

To say she was nervous was an understatement. She hadn't worn lingerie since she was in school and she hadn't been intimate with anyone except Scorpius. She took a deep breath in before she used the key he'd given her a few weeks ago to open the door.

She gently closed the door and placed the champagne on his table. She slowly crept down the hall heading towards the bedroom door. She smirked at the idea of him being speechless at her outfit. She smiled before she opened the door.

In that moment she understood. She understood the hurt and pain Scorpius had felt for the past weeks. She understood the concern in her family's voices. She understood the word 'betrayal' better than she'd ever understood any other spell or charm. She understood everything as her eyes kept locked on the blonde haired whore on top of Declan.

They continued in their ecstasy not acknowledging her presence. She felt her heart break and being rebuilt with anger and hatred. She was basically naked in his doorway and he was having sex with some cheap lay. She felt a sudden relief. She didn't understand why her stomach was so settling after witnessing her boyfriend's betrayal. She leaned on the door frame and smirked. She was relieved that she didn't have to do something she wasn't ready for and she was relieved that she'd found out about his ways before she'd been intimate with him.

She saw his eyes lock on her and he threw the girl off of him. She shook her head.

"Lily it isn't-" he started but she grabbed her wand and pointed towards the bed.

"Confringo" she muttered and the bed burst into flames. She watched as the both of them screamed and panicked. She locked the door and walked out of the house before disapparating.

8888

He walked into the Leaky Cauldron. He groaned at the memory of his hangover earlier today. He ordered a butterbeer unable to handle anything stronger than the mild drink. He took the drink and headed towards the back of the building when he heard his name.

"Scorpius! Over here!" he turned to see a drunken Lily. He walked over to her and took a seat. She smiled.

"I was hoping you'd come here."

"Yeah but why are you here Spitfire?" he asked before drinking his butter beer.

She swayed her head to the song playing before leaning on the table, "I love that you call me that."

He grinned at her. He'd just remembered that Lily was always flirtatious when drunk. She was always flirting or jumping on tables. He remembered the time she began stripping and he and Albus had to get her off the table.

"Why are you drunk Spitfire?" he asked more seriously.

She motioned for him to come closer to her. He leaned in until her lips were almost touching his ears. She giggled a little before whispering, "I'm only wearing lingerie underneath this coat."

He felt a shiver go down his spine. He gulped. His eyes wandered to her body and it stopped to where she was unbuttoning the coat. He saw the black lacy bra reveal as she slid the coat down.

"I'm not as drunk as you think I am. I need you." She leaned in and whispered in his ears. He felt her nibble down his throat. He closed his eyes. He had to fight her.

"Spitfire, I don't think this is a good idea." She looked up to him and smirked.

"I know. Here's the deal Malfoy. You let me have this one tiny favor. No strings attach, we just pretend it never happened tomorrow and I'll owe you one. Anything you want but tonight I need you to do me this one favor."

He groaned at the words coming from her mouth. He knew he couldn't deny her for much longer and it angered him that she had such control over his body. She crawled into his lap and he growled.

"What's it going to be Malfoy?" she whispered. He couldn't believe Lily was seducing him. He thought about her in nothing but lingerie and he nodded.

She smirked at him before they got up and apparated to their flat. She turned to him and crashed her lips on his. He could taste firewhiskey on her soft lips. Her hands peeled of his coat as her lips kept hungrily devouring his. He deepened the kiss his tongue enjoying her taste. He peeled off her coat in anger at the way she was making him feel. He was so weak. He was so defenseless when it came to her.

She straddled him and he carried her to his bedroom. He growled when her lips trailed to his neck. Merlin, she was going to ruin him. Her lips found his lips again and he could taste her eagerness. They fell into the bed their lips never parting. He laid on top of her his body feeling every curve of her body. He looked up to admire her body. It was only then he realized what a beautiful woman she'd turned into.

He looked up at her for a moment. Her brown orbs stared back at him. She caressed his cheek before his lips met hers once more. No, he was certain she was going to ruin him.

* * *

**Ok so I'll try to update on Sunday. I was trying to give you guys a sneak peek but it didn't save unfortunately. I guess you guys will have to wait. Review to let me know what you think of the chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

_**Ok I know I promised to post on Sunday but I got caught up in all the wedding bliss and hanging out with my family. The yesterday I started to feel really sick, I'm sick now actually but I had to write this chapter because I promised you guys! I hope it's a good chapter!**_

_**Chapter 13- Requests**_

She watched as Scorpius hugged their son. Leo was heading back to Hogwarts for his second year. Lily couldn't believe an entire year had gone already. She saw the two of them whispering and laughing about something they clearly didn't want her to know. She rolled her eyes.

"Promise to write me!" Leo told his dad. Lily kept her distance when Scorpius shuffled his head and promised to write almost every day. He scrunched up his face at something Scorpius had said and Lily shook her head.

Her distance from the two had more to do with what have occurred between her and Scorpius the previous night rather than giving them space to say their goodbyes. She frowned. She was pathetic. She'd been so disappointed with herself. She was such a loser for getting drunk and seducing Scorpius after her git of an ex-boyfriend cheated on her.

_**8888**_

_Her head felt like a hippogriff stomped on it. She groaned. Why did she drink so much? Oh yeah, Declan cheated on her. She opened her eyes and the sunshine burned her eyes. She sat up._

_Oh Merlin, why was Scorpius in her bed? Wait, this wasn't her bedroom. She was in Scorpius' bedroom. She groaned. She looked down and realized she was naked. Oh Salazar, she had sex with Scorpius. She placed her head in her hands when the memory of the night's events came back to her. She had seduced Scorpius. Merlin she was pathetic. She used him. He was in a terrible place and she used him to make herself feel good._

_She slowly got out of the bed. She picked up the clothes that she assumed he'd shed off her body. She turned to him. He stirred but he didn't wake up. She sighed before leaving the room._

_**8888**_

Leo turned to her and she smiled. She walked up to the two blondes and hugged the younger one.

"Be a good student, be a great wizard and be a better person." She whispered into his hair. She felt his nod before hugging her tighter. She kissed his forehead.

Lily stood next to Scorpius. She couldn't help but feel guilty. He should be angry at her. Yet he stood there calm. He hadn't said anything either when he awoke. He just continued acting like it never happened. She knew she had told him to do so but it was driving her mad.

"Are you two okay?" she heard Leo asked with a questioning look. She heard Scorpius laughed and she followed him laughing nervously.

"Everything's fine son. Now get on that train before it leaves you here." Scorpius replied and Leo grinned.

"Alright dad. See you guys in the Christmas. I love you both!" Lily waved to him before he hopped on the train. She kept her eyes on Leo in the train until it began to move until it was out of sight. She felt the tears leave her eyes. Merlin, she should be used to seeing him leave by now. She brought her trembling hands to her lips.

"Are you alright Spitfire?" he asked.

She nodded avoiding his eye contact. Godric, she was one of those girls. Why couldn't she just shag someone without having feelings for them? She knew Scorpius was more than just some random shag. He was her best friend, her ex-boyfriend, her roommate and her son's father for Merlin's sake! Why did she think she could just shag him and forget about it? Not that she could. She could still feel his lips over hers, his hands roaming softly over her body and his breath sending shivers down her spine. She could feel her face go hot from blushing. Salazar, she was hopeless.

She felt him brush her hair behind her ears. She froze. Her eyes darted up to his. He was looking at her the way use to when he was thinking of her. She'd loved that expression. He was always handsome when he was in thought. She blushed. She had to get away from him before she did something stupid.

"Umm, I got to go. I'll see you later at the flat." She blurted. He nodded before kissing her forehead. She felt her head go dizzy. It shouldn't bother her so much. He'd done that countless of times but never had it had such an effect on her. She smiled weakly before disapparating. She went to the one person she knew could help her come back to her senses. Rose Jean Weasley Lewis.

_**E3E3**_

It had been almost a month since she'd ran to Rose about her little problem. Yet the only solution she'd gotten out of it was to hide out by Rose until Scorpius went to work which was working effectively if she'd say so herself. Not that Rose came up with any better solutions.

_**8888**_

"_Lily? What are you doing here?" Rose asked as she came from her bedroom with her robe on. Lily noticed her small bump from the baby. She and Diana were still small but it was obvious that their babies would be born very closer to each other._

"_Help me." She pleaded. Rose nodded before motioning for her to take a seat. Lily did so watching as Rose tried to put on the kettle with her wand firmly in her grasp._

"_What's the problem Lily?"_

_Lily sighed, "Well Declan cheated on me."_

"_What?" she shouted and Lily nodded. Rose shrugged, "No offense Lily but we told you about him. Merlin, you were so stubborn. I f you'd lis-"_

"_I got it Rose! That's not what I need help with." Lily saw Rose look at her in anticipation. "I got drunk. I said some really stupid things and Scorpius and I had sex last night."_

_Lily closed her eyes waiting for Rose to scream at her but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Rose._

"_Lily, I honestly can't help you with that."_

"_Really? Come on Rose, aren't you going to tell me what an irresponsible person I am and how stupid I am for letting things get this far?"_

_Rose snorted, "Like any of that would keep you two away from each other."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means that you and Scorpius are made for each other. Nothing that I can say will convince you to stay away from him. You love him, you've always loved him. You two have history and an amazing son together. You really think that a few warning from me will take all of that away?"_

_Lily pouted, "You could try. I can't go home. I can't face him."_

_Rose shook her head, "No, you can go home and you can face him. You're just afraid that if you do go home and face him your body would betray you. Because admit it Lily, you love him."_

_Lily folded her arms and mumbled, "You aren't any help. I should have apparated to Dominque's. She probably would have told me to stay away from him and regain my pride and intelligence."_

_Rose laughed, "No, Dom would have told you to marry him. Then she would have started picking out baby names for your kids, you and Scorpius would have after the wedding."_

_Lily frowned, "Well I'll just hide out here every day until this thing blows over." She watched as Rose frowned._

"_That could be forever. Surely you're not serious about that idiotic plan are you?"_

_Lily smirked, "I'm quite serious Rosie." Lily laughed when she saw all the color leave Rose's face. The only thing that could be heard was Lily's laugh and the piercing scream of the kettle._

_**8888**_

Lily grinned at the women who were rejoicing over Molly's announcement. Molly had finally announced that she was six months pregnant although Lily had noticed her baby bump from the summer dinner at their grandparents. Well she hadn't exactly seen the bump right away; she'd just noticed how Lorcan would hover over her like she was carrying something valuable. She'd noticed the same actions from her brother Albus with Diana and Jake with Rose. It wasn't until later she looked more closely and saw her little baby bump.

Lily hugged her and whispered her congratulations. Lily couldn't believe how big the family was getting. If someone wasn't getting married, they were engaged or pregnant. She sort of felt jealous that everybody's life was so perfect. They were all happily married with kids or expecting kids. Sure she had Leo but she didn't have anyone to share her life with like cousins.

"So Lily, when are you going to stop camping out at Rose's?" Dominque asked rocking little Simone Francis Longbottom to sleep.

"Yeah Lily, It's been a month. Go and face the guy. Merlin, the sex couldn't have been so terrible that you're afraid to go home!" Diana exclaimed. She rubbed her stomach before eating her custard tart.

Lily blushed, "The sex was good and that's the problem. I'm afraid I'll do something stupid."

Nina snorted. Lily had grown quite attached to James' wife in the past month. She'd been surprised to know how well they'd gotten along. Obviously Lily knew her before she left but she'd never really given her a chance.

"Lily, Good sex should never be a problem unless you're married and the good sex is coming from someone else." Nina grinned when she saw Roxanne choke on her chocolate éclair.

"What are you choking about Rox? You need a man. I mean you've been pining over that loser for too long." Nina continued. Rox frowned.

"I'm just not interested in dating."

"I agree with Nina, Rox. You need to start dating again. Do you want me to set you up with Albus' co-worker Ralph Diggory? He's insanely fit-I mean not as gorgeous as my Al but I'm sure you'll fancy him." Diana blushed a little at the mention of Albus. Lily admired how much Nina and Diana loved her brothers. She couldn't have asked for better sister-in-laws.

"I don't know. I mean I don't think Elena and I are in the position to be allowing someone to come into our-"

"Oh cut the bull Rox! Elena is way too mature for her age. If you'd allow yourself to be happy then maybe she could go back to being a child." Molly rolled her eyes at Roxanne who had turned herself away from Molly.

"Okay, settle down guys. A hostile environment is not good for the baby." Rose rubbed stomach and Lily watched as Diana and Molly did the same. Dominque nodded before kissing Simone on the forehead while Nina flipped through _Witch Weekly_. Roxanne was still angry and Lily just sighed. Maybe she should go home. Facing Scorpius had to be much easier than dealing with three pregnant women, one very angry woman and a really carefree one.

Lily got up and headed to Rose's bathroom. She slapped some water on her face. She had to get out of here even if it meant facing Scorpius. Besides, she actually missed hearing about his day at work. She'd really enjoy hearing about the dangers of being an auror. It reminded her of days her father would talk about cases at work with her mom. She smiled. She was going home.

She was about to disapparate when something dropped on the floor. She looked down to see what it was. She picked up the item. At first she hadn't taken noticed to it but she froze after a moment of thinking. She dropped the item and disapparated to her flat.

_**E3E3**_

He yawned. Merlin he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep since Lily left. Lily. Her name was a mixture between sweet elixir and beautiful poison. She brought such happiness into his life while she gave him grief. He couldn't explain the weird combination of emotions of she made him feel.

He unlocked the door and threw his coat on the couch. He heard the door slam behind him. Lily hadn't been at the flat in a month. It was obvious her presence was missing by her almost faint aroma. He paused. Her aroma was much stronger than he'd left it earlier today. She was here or she'd been here. He heard his stomach growl and headed to the kitchen.

He felt his heart jump when his eyes lay on her beautiful red hair. Merlin, he couldn't stop thinking about her after that night. She'd done something to him that he couldn't explain. She turned to him and pushed a plate towards him. He sat down near her and began eating the casserole on his plate. His tongue rejoiced at the taste of her delicious cooking. He had to admit he was basically starving without her. He hoped she wouldn't leave him again. His stomach couldn't take her leaving again nor could his body after an entire month of no sleep.

"Scor we need to talk." She said her voice almost cracking. Scorpius took a gulp of the pumpkin juice she had for him.

"Lily, is everything alright? I mean you were just gone for an entire month-"

"I know Scorpius." She said firmly interrupting his babbling. He watched as she picked up a large basket and dumped the items on the table. A gasp got stuck in his throat.

"Lily uh-"

She clenched her fist, "I know! Just look at all of them!"

He picked up the item and stared at it, "I mean. Well it couldn't possibly be true!"

She broke down in tears, "I thought the same thing until I went to a healer earlier today."

Scorpius dropped the item, "Whhat-What are you saying Lily?"

Lily bit on her lip before answering, "I-I-I'mm pr-pregnant Scorpius."

He wanted so badly to smile but he couldn't understand her emotions. He felt a smile tug playfully at the corner of his mouth. He saw her look at him inquisitively.

"Scorpius say something! Say anything!" she sobbed.

He turned to her, "I'm guessing this happened that night you got drunk?"

She frowned, "Yes, but that's all you have to say?"

"That night you made me an offer. Well we had a sort of deal." He continued. He couldn't figure out where he was going with this but something felt right about it.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Lily cried. He turned to her.

"You said that if I did that favor for you, then you'd do one for me. Anything, is the word you used to classify the specific favor." He watched as she got more frustrated.

"Yes Scorpius. I remember it. That's how we got here in the first place because of my stupid request!"

Scorpius ignored her. He was too caught up with the thoughts in his head.

"I want to make a request. I know what I want from you."

Lily folded her arms, "Now? Out of all the moments to do this, you chose the moment I told you I was pregnant? So typical of you Scorpius Malfoy! Now explain to me what exactly is it that you want that could be so important that you decided to ask now!"

"Anything Lily?" he asked. He wanted to ensure that she understood she couldn't go against his request.

"Yes, Anything Scorpius. I promise that whatever it is that you want you'll get it without hesitation and refusal." Lily rolled her eyes at him.

He smirked at her. Her eyes made contact with his. He loved those beautiful deep brown eyes. He saw a faint blush creep on her face. He smiled at her. She was still adorable after all these years.

"Are you going to tell me what it is anytime soon Scor?" she asked tapping her foot. He laughed at her. Their laughter died down when he kept his eyes on her. He saw her about to open her mouth and speak again when he blurted out his request. Her eyes grew wide and she was only left to open and close her mouth. He repeated the request:

"_**Lily Luna Potter, Marry me." **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

_**Ok this chapter turned out completely different than I expected. At this point I'm unsure about the way Lily is feeling so bear with me.**_

_**Chapter 14-Home**_

She awoke from the little ray of sunlight that escaped from the curtains in her bedroom. She looked up to see a sleeping Scorpius. She sighed. How did she get herself in such a mess? She was pregnant with his child and only a few hours ago he'd convince her to marry him. She was engaged to Scorpius Malfoy. None of it made any sense to her.

One stupid night led them to this morning. Although she had to admit waking up in his arms was something to look forward to. She rubbed her eyes and felt something cold against her skin. She stretched her hands out. There on her finger was an engagement ring. Hugged with two small carat diamond side stones was a one carat emerald stone. At the bottom of the three stones as a silver snake with tiny emerald stones for the eyes. It was beautifully accented with sterling silver. Lily admired the ring for a few more minutes before removing it from her finger.

She brought the ring closer to her. It was even more beautiful up close. She saw an inscription on the inside of the ring. It read, "You are my past, my present and my future." Lily sighed. She took the ring and slipped it back on her finger. After all, she was engaged.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered before kissing her lips. She froze. She'd forgotten being engaged meant they were in a relationship.

"Do you like your ring?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled her closer to him before kissing her neck. She loved the way his lips were caressing her soft spots. She felt her restraints falling from his touch and she cursed. Her hands wrapped around his neck. He looked up at her.

"I've had that ring for almost thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?" she choked.

He nodded, "That night I came over for dinner with your family and you told your Aunt Hermione that you didn't have any plans for your future, I was going to propose." Lily kept her gaze on his beautiful eyes. Something about hearing that made her angry about her mentioning her lack of plans. She could have been Mrs. Malfoy for thirteen years already. She cursed herself inwardly. Why should she care about being Mrs. Malfoy?

His lips gently brushed against hers. She felt a shiver down her spine at his touch. He lifted his head up to stare at her and she wanted to growl at his retreat from her lips. She brought his head back down and crashed her lips on his. He complied instantly before she deepened the kiss. She felt her body just automatically connect with his. It was like he knew her, like he'd known her all her life.

She saw every moment with him flash before her eyes. She clung tighter next to him when she saw the memory of that night replayed her head.

His lips left hers. She looked up at him. He was just staring at her hands clenched on his shirt. She blushed but the thought of letting him go terrified her.

"I'm not going anywhere this time Lily." He whispered before he lay on the side of her. She shifted herself until her head was on his chest. Her mind was clouded with too many thoughts. She couldn't marry him. How could she?

"I can't marry you." She said with her eyes closed. She felt him take in a deep breath.

"Yes you can. We're going to be married Lily." She frowned at the name. He'd been calling her that more lately and it was terrifying her.

"Stop calling me Lily!" she growled.

He lifted her chin with his fingers, "Your name is Lily. I think it's alright to call you Lily when we're having a serious conversation."

"You've just gotten out of a messy situation with a woman you thought you were married to and I've just gotten my heart broken. We're not ready yet for marriage!"

Scorpius shook his head, "Nobody is ready for marriage Lily. Nobody is fully prepared for the whirlwind that is marriage. What I'm asking from you is, to allow me to be a part of your future because you're already in mines." Lily stayed quiet. She didn't know if she could make such a big sacrifice for Scorpius.

"Think about Leo. Think about the amount of pain he goes through every day watching his cousins have that happy family while he's watching us argue over silly things like who should have him the first two weeks of his breaks. What about our baby? Obviously I'm not going to let you raise him or her by yourself. That would then mean I'd be over every day which wouldn't do much for us if we were to start dating other people again. And I'm telling you now Lily, I don't want to date anymore. I don't even want to date you anymore. I want to marry you. I've wanted to marry you for years now and I'm not about to let my shot at happiness with you be ruined because of something I didn't noticed all these years."

Lily felt the tears drop from her eyes. How could she not marry him?

"What about our families? Aren't they going to wonder about our sudden impulse to get married when we haven't even start dating yet? What about Leo? He's been forced to meet our significant others for the past year and now we're just going to suddenly tell him, 'Hey sweetheart, you're dad and I decided to get married. Oh, and by the way you're going to have a brother or sister?"

Scorpius entwined his fingers with hers, "We'll start off small. First we'll tell Leo because he deserves to know. Then we'll tell my family because they're much smaller than yours." Lily smacked him on his shoulder.

"What? Your family is huge Spitfire. Except I think we should tell Ginny, Harry and your brothers before we tell the others."

Lily nodded. He was right. It was best if they started off small. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Ok I'll marry you Scorpius Malfoy but remember I'm only doing this for the kids."

Scorpius laughed, "If you say so Spitfire. If you say so."

_**E3E3**_

She was sitting up in the bed reading a book. He figured it was another baby book. She'd bought every baby book in Flourish & Blotts. He just smiled as she turned the page. He thought this moment was a good time to bring up the subject of moving. They were about to be a family and her flat wasn't the best for a family.

"Hey Spitfire?" he asked drawing circles on her arm with his fingers.

"Yes Scorpius?" she replied her eyes not leaving the book. She brought her index finger to her lips and bit on it.

"Well, I was thinking." He paused for a moment to see if she was listening. She still hadn't moved so he continued. "I was thinking we should go house hunting."

He saw her look at him. He shrugged. She closed the book and sat up. She pushed her glass up on her head. He sat up with her.

"Scor, what's wrong with where we are now?"

He frowned, "Spitfire, we're living in a three bedroom flat. We're about to be a family, I think we should start thinking about getting a house."

Lily rolled her eyes, "No, we don't have to get a house. You'll sleep in my room. Leo has his room and your bedroom would be the nursery. There isn't any reason for us to move."

Scorpius took in a deep breath of air. Lily was always a stubborn girl. He knew convincing her wouldn't be easy but he was determined to letting her see that they needed a place of their own. A real place of their own.

"Yeah but where are the rest of our kids going to stay?"

Lily's eyes widened, "The rest of our kids? We did not discuss the idea of having more kids Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"

Scorpius smiled, "I know Lily Luna Potter, soon to be Malfoy, but what if we decided to have more kids? We wouldn't have the space. We need to get ourselves a house. So, I've decided on Thursday to go house shopping."

Lily groaned, "Fine! But we are not having any more kids!" Scorpius laughed and pecked her lips.

"Of course, dear. We'll talk about this another time." She frowned and returned to her reading. He held back a smile. He was victorious but he knew she always won the war.

_**8888**_

He groaned. They'd seen ten houses for the day and Lily hadn't liked any of them. They were now driving to the last house that the realtor had recommended. He hoped on Godric's bravery that Lily liked this house.

"I'm sorry Scor but none of those houses seem liked our home. The first one was too plain, the second was located near the ugliest restaurant, and the third shouldn't have been on the list-"

Scorpius zoned out from her excuses. He knew she was determined not to find a house because she wanted to stay at the flat. He saw the house coming up and he slowed down. When they arrived to the bright blue house with white trimmings he fell in love with the house.

"Nope! We are living here!" she exclaimed. He sighed. He shouldn't have hoped on Godric's bravery. He was a Slytherin. He should have hoped on Salazar's cunning intelligence.

"Merlin Lily, why not?"

She glared at him, "It's not like us. It screams perfection. We're not perfect. We're more of a simple yet complicated family. We need abnormal not normal. This type of home is what people expect from Harry Potter's daughter. We need something that's just right. Something that's too dark for Harry Potter but too bright for Draco Malfoy. Just a perfect combination!"

"Lily what are the chances of us finding a house like that on such a short notice?"

She scowled, "I don't know but I'm not living in this bubble gum house."

She folded her arms and he started the car. They were never going to move out of that flat with her acting like this. He was angry but not with her. He was angry that there weren't any intelligent architects that built a house that Lily wanted. He growled at their lack of creativity.

They'd been driving in silence for almost twenty minutes when Lily hit his arm.

"Scorpius stop the car!" she exclaimed and he pulled over. She hopped out of the car and walked towards the dark colored house. By the looks of the teep rooftops, pinnacles, parapets, leaded glass windows with decorative ornamentation, and clover-shaped windows he knew it was a Gothic Revival house. The house was surrounded by naked trees that reminded him of some scary movie. Yet the structure of the house was beautiful.

He got out of the car and watched her stare up at it in awe. She turned to him and laughed.

"Scorpius, this is it. This is our home." She cried. He wrapped his arms around her. He didn't want to ruin her happiness with the fact that the house wasn't for sale. He just kissed her neck and stood there with her.

"Excuse me?" someone asked behind them. He turned around to see an old woman.

"Oh we're sorry. It's just my wife- I mean my fiancée loves this house. We'll get out off-"

"No, it's the first time I've seen anybody in this yard in years. It's good to know people admire its beauty as much as I do." The old woman smiled. Her shiny gray hair hid behind her warm smile.

"We're so sorry. It's just we were house hunting and this house has everything I've ever dreamed for us." Lily sobbed. Scorpius knew it was the hormones kicking in again.

"House hunting? Are you guys starting a family?" the old woman inquired. Lily nodded.

Her hand went to her stomach, "Yes, I'm a few weeks along and we have a son already."

The old lady beamed, "I had hunch. You're glowing."

Lily laughed, "Am I?"

"Yes, you are just beautiful. I'm sure you'll have a beautiful baby." Scorpius took Lily's hand. The woman smiled.

"The house is supposed to be willed to my grand-daughter. However, she doesn't like it as much as my husband William and I did. She's one of those spoil brats you know. But I'd love to sell it to the two of you. This house hasn't had anyone to admire it since William died. I'd be happy to sell it to the two of you."

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was going to sell the house to them.

"No we couldn't-"

"Oh stop. Take it as an early baby shower present." Lily laughed but Scorpius was confused. Baby shower? He shrugged. It probably was a muggle thing. He saw the woman pull out her wand. He figured she'd said the 'accio' spell because a card came appeared and she handed it to them. He was in awe. She was a witch.

"Here. Call me and we'll get all the details sorted out."

Lily nodded and hugged the woman before the old woman went up into the house.

Lily looked up at the house and Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist. She tilted her head back and rested it upon his shoulder.

"It's our home Scorpius."

"Yes it is. It's our home." He kissed her cheek before taking another look at their home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

_**Ok so I decided to give you another chapter! Woo hoo! This is basically another one of my letter chapters. I love letter chapters because they give you details about the family that you wouldn't always get in a normal chapter. It also allows you to get a sense of the character's personality and the sort of relationship the characters have amongst each other. Anyways I'm rambling….**_

_**Chapter 15-Letters**_

_Dear Leo,_

_Congratulations on making Slytherin's Quidditch Team. I didn't realize you were interested in the sport. I guess I know what to get you for Christmas now. Professor Ledbury has informed me that you'll be doing third year Potions next termr. He says you're a real natural. Your mother however, is insanely happy to know that you're top of your year. She hasn't stop humming yet. Your grandparents, (Harry and Ginny) are anxious about your return from Hogwarts. I'm assuming they're going to spoil you rotten during the holidays. Although you're other grandparents, (Draco and Astoria) are bragging endlessly to every pure blood family. Which is a lot considering that grandfather had ensured father was associated with every respectable pure-blood family. Needless to say, you've become very popular._

_Besides hearing about your grades, I did receive a letter from the Headmaster about you hexing some kid in Gryffindor. I had to hide that one from your mother but I have to say, "I'm proud of you son. Excellent decision to hex a Gryffindor! I'm kidding but I am proud of you." Considering that I saved you from your mother's wrath I'd like for you not to mention my response to your behavior to her. After all these years, I'm still afraid to be at the end of her wand._

_Honestly I didn't write this letter to ramble on the way I did. My real reason for writing this letter was to inform you that your mother and I are getting married. I thought telling you now would give you some time to get use to the idea before you return in a few days. Don't tell anyone about this as you are the first to know about this arrangement. We hope we have your support._

_Love _

_Dad_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_Uh, I don't exactly know how to respond to your letter so I've decided to take each part of the letter slowly._

_Thank you. I wasn't interested in Quidditch until James and Alex taught me over the summer break. I'm quite good at it. I got the seeker position. I heard it was the position granddads Draco and Harry had during their Hogwarts years. I know it's the position you had in school as well. A lot of people tell me that I'm a lot like you. Even one of my professors said my riding style was similar to yours. I guess I am a Malfoy. And Yes, I would like a new broom._

_Anyways, Potions aren't that difficult. I guess I'm just a natural. I'm glad I'm getting the opportunity to extend my knowledge. Being in that Potions class was getting a little boring considering I already knew how to brew all those simple potions. Grandpa Draco taught me a lot of those potions in the summer. I'm happy mom and my grandparents are pleased with my grades. Although I don't think they could spoil me anymore than they've done already. _

_Now moving on to the Gryffindor git that I hexed, I hexed him because he deserved it. He shouted in front of the entire Herbology class that I was a Death Eater. At first I ignored it because people were fools to still think that grand-dad Draco was a Death Eater. I still hate the fate that people don't realize granddad was only a teenager at the time of the war. Anyways he continued to jeer at me until he said that the only reason I was born was because you used mom to clear your family name. I know it isn't true because you told me the story behind you and mom but the way he said just boiled my skin. So I sent a Densaugeo hex his way and I took pride in watching his teeth grow the size of two large chalkboards. _

_I appreciate you not telling her. I don't think she'd take it too well. I could see her apparating to that's git's house and hexing his entire family. Personally I don't want our family being under the questioning of well, our family. I don't think Grandpa Harry would take that too well either._

_Now, I'm confused about the whole, you and mom getting married thing. Is this a joke? I mean wasn't mom just dating that Declan loser? And didn't you just get out of a fake marriage? Don't the two of you hate each other? Married? I'm a little confused._

_Love,_

_Leo_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Leo,_

_First I'd like to say you did the right thing in hexing that loser. Once more you proved that you are a Malfoy by using a spell that your grandfather loved using when he was your age. Professor Longbottom was pleased with your reaction as well but had to give you detention because you're not supposed to hex anyone in class. _

_Now about your mother and me, we are indeed getting married. It is not a joke. Yes she was dating Declan until we realized how much we missed each other. So we decided to skip the dating the part and just get married. So, we've decided to get married on the 21__st__ of December. Your mother wants a winter wedding. You should see the flat; she's completely transformed it with wedding magazines, color charts and all sorts of female things I don't understand. _

_We'd like for your support in all of this because we love you and you're an important part of our lives. Write back soon._

_Love _

_Dad_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_I guess I was a little shocked to hear that you and mom were getting married. I mean it is sudden. Which makes me question what exactly led to such a rash decision?_

_So I've came up with a few theories:_

_You actually realized you mistake and begged mom's forgiveness_

_You really feel back in love with her_

_You're trying to get revenge on your supposedly ex-wife_

_Mom's gotten lonely_

_Neither one of you can find anyone decent_

_My grandparents forced you to gain your senses and marry_

_This is really a joke_

_You got drunk and got married and you're trying to make it seem like it's legit by throwing a real wedding_

_You guys realize how old you were and got in engaged to mark off your bucket list_

_Or this is just some midlife-crisis decision_

_Or you knocked mom up and decided to marry her out of decency. _

_Please reply with the actual reason._

_Love,_

_Leo_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Leo,_

_You really are too smart for your own good. In all honesty the real answer to your question are numbers, one, I believe two, five, part of eight and part of eleven. Your mom got drunk but we didn't get married. She got pregnant but I'm not marrying her out of decency although I am a decent guy. I'm marrying her because I believe I've falling in love with her again. And the reason neither one of us can find anyone decent is because we only need each other._

_So what I'm trying to say is your mother is pregnant. Once more, do not tell anyone. We haven't planned to tell anyone until Christmas. We've also bought a new house. Your mother and I are almost finished packing. We're going to finish the rest late this evening for your arrival on Friday._

_Congratulations on being a big brother. We love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_**E3E3**_

_Dear Dad,_

_Well I guess that reason makes more sense. Although I am kind of angry that it took her getting pregnant to realize that you loved her. I'm really happy for the both of you. I guess I'm happy for myself too. Now I don't have to feel stuck between the two of you. I'm a little giddy with happiness. _

_I must admit that I was sort of jealous of Alex, Francesca, Grace and James. Their parents were happily married and well you and mom barely could have agreed on anything. Which leaves me to wonder how the two of you decide to get married?_

_Anyways, I can't wait to see the house. How did the two of you even pick out a house without arguing? I'll have to hear that story. _

_I have to finish pack. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be on my way home so I'll have to wait until we met at the station. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Leo_

**_E3E3_**

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm writing this letter to let you know that my current boyfriend Kyle Jennings will be visiting for the Christmas holidays. Mom said it would be okay. Can't wait to see you._

_Love,_

_Violet_

_P.S-Be nice he's a Hufflepuff_

**_E3E3_**

_Dear Dad,_

_I was wondering, is it alright if I stay at Hogwarts this Christmas?_

_Love,_

_Junior_

**_E3E3_**

_Dear Violet and Junior,_

_Violet honey, your mother and I discussed the idea of you bring your boyfriend over for the holiday. We decided that it would be alright if he came. Your mother is highly persuasive but I will tell you this, I am not going to be nice. I don't care if he's a kind and loyal Hufflepuff. He's dating my daughter and he will receive every warning._

_Junior, you will not be spending this Christmas or any Christmas' after at Hogwarts! Your grandmother would lose her mind if she knew you wanted to stay at school rather than spend the holidays with family. I love my mother dearly and I do not intend on watching her suffer from a heart-attack because her ungrateful grandson refused to enjoy family time._

_To the both of you, if I see anything I dislike or remotely disagree with this Christmas I promise you the both of you will be receiving howlers all throughout the next term._

_Love_

_Your loving father_


	16. Chapter 16 Character Information

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**This next chapter revolves around family so I've decided to post the ages of the Next-Next Generation Kids as well as the status of each family member. Well almost all of the family members**_

* * *

_**Molly & Arthur Weasley- **__**We're currently travelling the world for the past three years. Usually return on holidays. They will be returning during the Christmas holidays.**_

_**Bill and Fleur Wesley**__**-Still happily married. They have three kids, Victoire, Dominque , and Louis.**_

_**Their daughter Victoire married Teddy Lupin and they have three kids:**_

_**Remus Arthur Lupin (22) currently is dating Christina Leach whom he fell in love with while working at St. Mungos. Remus is the only child that inherited Teddy's Memetamorphic abilities. **_

_**Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin-(19) had inherited her grandmother's beauty. Unfortunately she doesn't like the attention she receives from her beauty and wishes she'd inherited her father's metamorphic abilities. She's currently employed at the Daily Prophet.**_

_**Bill Ted Lupin-(16) - Is currently in his six year in Hogwarts. After receiving excellent results in his O.W.L.'s he was made Prefect. He was sorted into Ravenclaw unlike his siblings who were either in Hufflepuff (Nymphadora) or Gryffindor (Remus). A few days after Bill was born he showed little signs of lycanthropy. He does not turn into a werewolf but he is weakened by a full moon. Fortunately, he can live a normal life.**_

_**Dominque is married to Frank Longbottom. It took Frank three years to convince Dominque to go out with him. She agreed only in hopes that he'd leave her alone once he realized she wasn't exactly what her appearance perceived her to be. Dominque got the shock of her life when she realized Frank knew more about her than just her looks. She likes to believe she fell in love with him on their first date. Dominque just gave birth to a daughter by the name of Simone Francis Longbottom. Dominque is a healer while Frank is a Herbologist.**_

_**Louis is engaged to Clarissa Zabini. They are expected to wed on the 18**__**th**__** of December which is a few days before Lily and Scorpius' wedding date. Louis had been dating Sabrina Nolton for three years. He met Clarissa a year ago and they've been secretly hanging out. A few months ago he realized he loved her. It wasn't until he decided to propose to Clarissa did he break up with Sabrina. Sabrina didn't take to well and is currently under special supervision at .**_

_**Charlie Weasley**__**-As a result of his dragon training in Romania he was able to keep his relationship with Adela McClivert a secret. They were married in Romania a few years after. They gave birth to two kids. Charlie eventually told his family about his wife and kids a few years after their first child was born.**_

_**Beniamin Charles Weasley- (20) is much like his father. At the age of eighteen he took interest in training dragons and have been following in his father's footsteps ever since. He is currently dating Ana Wiel.**_

_**Capriana Cici Weasley-(18) is considered the goddess of Romania. She unlike her brother looks like her mother with gorgeous raven hair, strange blue eyes and a five foot nine stature. However, she did gain her father's freckles and his love for dragons. She along with her brother train dragons. Her father is amazed by her natural talent and secretly gives her tips when her brother is not around.**_

_**Percy and Audrey Weasely**__**- Are parents to two daughters; Molly and Lucy Weasley. During their marriage Audrey threatened to leave Percy if he continued to put his job over his family. It took an eight year old Lucy to convince her father not to leave by saying, "You won't leave me daddy! You love me don't you daddy?" **_

_**Molly Weasley married Lorcan Scamander. He was her school sweetheart. Molly and Lorcan are both editors for the Daily Prophet. Percy wasn't too pleased about his daughter being married but took solace in knowing she'd marry someone he knew and not some bloke who was after the Weasley fame. Molly is currently eight months pregnant. She and Lorcan are expecting a boy who they're going to name, Perseus Rolf Scamander. **_

_**Lucy Weasely married Seth Moore earlier in the year. She and Seth eloped and ran off to Romania to her uncle Charlie. Percy is still angry with her, mostly because he wasn't given the privilege to walk his last daughter down the aisle at a real wedding ceremony. Lucy and Seth's impulse to get married came from her discovery that she was five months pregnant. They gave birth to a little girl, Lucile Beth Moore early in December. **_

_**George Weasley married Angelina Jonhson**__**-They are happily married. Angelina despite her constant comments about George's shop being a childish venture she secretly loves the place and is happy to test out or work on any new project with him. George however, knows this and smiles every time she makes one of her comments. They have two children together.**_

_**Fred Weasley- named after his Uncle Fred who died in the War against Voldemort. Fred married Jessica Symth two years after meeting her at Auror training. He constantly reminds her that he fell in love with her the moment he saw her disarm the criminal on their first case together. She on the other hand says it wasn't until he asked her out did she realize how much she liked him. They have been happily married ever since and are the proud parents to twin girls.**_

_**Grace Amanda Weasley (13) is in her third year at Hogwarts. Grace unlike her twin sister had freckles. Grace at an early age was said to have inherited a personality much similar to her Uncle Percy much to George's chagrin. Grace is doing well in school, her favorite subject being History of Magic and her least being Transfiguration. **_

_**Francesca Faith Weasely-(13) is also in her third year. Francesca unlike her sister has a personality that could rival her grand-father. She is much slyer with her pranks as she has to hide it from her more responsible sister Grace. Francesca is an average student. She's more interested in Quidditch and has joined Gryffindor's team as a beater. She is top of her year in charms and is failing Potions. Her cousin Leo has agreed to tutor her in the next term.**_

_**Roxanne Weasley fell in love with a muggle by the name of Christian Hart. Christian was a man of science and believed Roxanne's magical abilities was some sort of scam created to mock the laws of science. He decided to create an antidote to rid her of her magical powers. After months of trying out his experiment she decided to stop using magic. He, believing that he had succeeded ignored the fact that she was in love with him. A year later she gave birth to their daughter. Christian was happy until the child showed magical abilities. He not being able to accept the idea of magic fled from them, leaving a heart-broken Roxanne. Roxanne unknown to her family is currently dating Ralph Diggory. She almost gave herself away by blushing when Diana brought up his name a few months ago.**_

_**Elena Georgina Weasely(10)- Is the only child of Roxanne Weasley. Her name was changed from Hart to Weasley a few months after her father left her and her mother. Elena is mature for her age. This maturity comes from years of being babysat by her Aunt Ginny when her mother is busy working at the Ministry of Magic and not because of her father's decision to leave his family. Elena is the only cousin that Leo sends letters to. During the summer break, he secretly taught her a few potions and has convinced her that Slytherin is a perfect house for her. Elena secretly agrees and strongly believes she'll be in Slytherin next year.**_

_**Ron Weasley married Hermione Granger**__**. They have two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. **_

_**Rose Weasley married Jake Lewis a year after meeting him in Diagon Alley. Rose had followed her mother in a career in Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was surprised to know that Jake was head of the department and her boss. Being the rule abider that she is, it took Jake moths of persuasion to get her to go out with him. They were married six months later which is probably the most out of character action Rose has ever done. Two years later she gave birth to their son. Rose is currently pregnant with a little girl that she and Jake are going to name: Lola Hermione Lewis.**_

_**Justin Ronald Lewis (7)-Is the son of Rose and Jake Lewis. He is an inquisitive child. He takes after his grandmum Hermione except he isn't courageous. Secretly he admired his cousin Junior because he wishes he could be as brave as he is one day.**_

_**Hugo Weasley met Kala Richmond when he was in his seventh year in Hogwarts. She was a sixth year Ravenclaw. They dated for a short period before Hugo graduated and began his training as a Healer at St. Mungos. They met again when he was twenty six. They dated for three years before he caught her cheating on him with his best mate Jacob Binns. The entire situation blew up to the point where Hugo ended up in his Uncle Harry's custody for almost murdering his best mate. However, nobody could prove that he'd intended to use an unforgivable curse and Hugo was set free. Ron and Hemrione are forever grateful to Harry. Hugo, a few months after the big exploit, he met Alice Longbottom visiting her grandparents at St. Mungos. They got along quite well and began dating secretly. Alice had been in love with Hugo from her third year in Hogwarts. She'd refused to date anyone that wasn't Hugo Weasley. Hugo finally told his mother after she found his love letters to Alice. Ron and Neville aren't aware of the two except Neville does know his daughter is dating. Hugo is planning to propose to Alice on Christmas day.**_

_**Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley married Harry Potter**__**. They are happily married and proud parents of three children and grandparents to two preteens, two teenagers and two unborn children. **_

_**James Sirius Potter married Nina Pyle. James met Nina when he joined the Puddlemere United Quidditch team. He instantly became attracted to her and asked her out countless of times. She agreed to go out with him when she saw him flirting with Katy Linden a blonde haired substitute for her position as chaser. They got married a few months before Lily graduated. They are the parents to two kids. They both retired after their youngest child showed signs of being magical.**_

_**Violet Harriet Potter (14) the day she was born her father cried when he held her. Every day since James has been over-protective of her. Violet looks like her mother as she inherited her mother's curly brown hair, straight nose, her slightly pouted lips and carefree personality. She's inherited her father's brown eyes which only added to her beauty. Violet always had a special place in Harry's heart. Violet secretly loves her grandfather's affections which led her to telling the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff like the hat had suggested. Violet is currently dating Kyle Jennings a sixth year Hufflepuff. Violet has a thing for Hufflepuff boys as her first boyfriend was Kevin Goldstein a fifth year Hufflepuff. This interest could derive from the fact that she was supposed to be sorted into Hufflepuff. However, Violet does have a crush on Jackson Bragge a sixth year Slytherin that she secretly OWL's. **_

_**James Sirius Potter or Junior (13) was the reason his mother and father refused to have any more children. James Sr. had told his wife that Junior would be their last child after discovering Junior was exactly how James Sr. was at his age. That discovery terrified the both of them. James Sr. and Nina love Junior and had to spend more time disciplining him than actually teaching him before he went to Hogwarts. Junior looked a lot like father except he had his mother's black eyes. The sorting hat was positive that Junior was a Gryffindor as the hat had only been on his head for ten seconds before it shouted "Gryffindor!" Junior is a prankster at heart and surprisingly quite intelligent for his age. He's a master at Defense of the Dark Arts and Astronomy. Despite being the youngest he is very protective of his older sister Violet. He reports to his father every detail he knows about his sister which leads to an argument between the two of them. Junior has a crush on Stephanie Jenkins, a Ravenclaw in his year. Stephanie surprisingly is a blonde haired shy girl that plays seeker for Ravenclaws Quidditch team. He now has a difficult time focusing on the Quidittch field when Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw. He's been Gryffindor's chaser for two years and is hoping he'll be Captain in his sixth year after Jason Wood graduates. **_

_**Albus Potter married Diana Perkins. Albus met Diana at the Leaky Cauldron fourteen years ago. He was too shy to approach her so she came over and they spent the entire night laughing and talking about things they both loved. She once more had to ask Albus out on a date because of his shyness. After an entire year Albus got up the nerve and asked her to marry him. They were married a few months later. Diana was a model and she literally cried when she found out she was pregnant. Albus reassured her that once the baby was born it wouldn't take her long before she was modeling again. Her sadness over becoming a mother ended when she gave birth to their son. However, she refused to have any more kids until Lily convinced her otherwise after she and Albus were arguing about having more children. She became pregnant with a little boy that she and Albus are going to name: Harry Andrew Potter.**_

_**Alex Steven Potter(12) is in the same year as Leo. He was sorted into Gryffindor. Alex looks a lot like his father even inheriting his eyes except Alex has the Weasley red hair. He was disappointed that he wasn't put into Slytherin like his father but Albus had ensured him that it didn't matter where he was sorted. Alex joined Gryffindor's Quidditch team because Junior had encouraged him to do so. Alex got the Keeper's position. Alex finds it hilarious that the Gryffindor quidditch team is made up of three members from the Weasley/Potter clan. He's happy that he's getting a sibling although he wished his parents hadn't wait so late to give him one. Alex is very protective of his cousin Leo. He is unsure as to why he's so protective but he believe it has something to do with Leo's mom being his dad's sister and Leo's dad being his dad's best friend.**_

* * *

_**I decided not to do Lily because she's the main character behind this story and it would be like giving spoilers to her side of the story. I wanted to give this information because it might or might not be mentioned in the story. I just didn't want to write something in the next chapter that I failed to mention. Like for example little Lola Hermione Lewis being mentioned and you have no idea who she is. Kml…anyways..See you guys at the next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**Ok to the person asking about James and his kids. I didn't mention all of the facts concerning James and his family because I'd already written a piece of this chapter explaining it all. Read and then you'll know. Also, Lily changed her name back to Potter when she decided to stay with her family.**_

_**Also-This story is about four more chapters away from ending. However, I'm writing a new multi-chaptered LilyxScorpius fanfic named "Lethal Attraction" I will try to give you a synopsis by the end of this chapter! I am currently writing a one-shot with Lily and Scorpius' grandfather, where Lily meets him for the first time. So, don't worry I'll still be here!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16-Telling the Family**_

Leo wasn't too sure that the people in the car with him were his parents. For one thing they were too civilized around each other. He hadn't heard one swear word, or insult since they'd picked him up from the train station. Then there was the excessive talking about the wedding. Apparently his mother had already picked out her dress and it worked perfectly with the Ebony and Ivory theme of the wedding. He couldn't forget the fact that they were holding hands and his father would, at every red light, lean over and kiss his mom.

Honestly, he was thrilled that his parents were getting married but seeing them together sort of freaked him out a little. He was wondering where Merlin had kidnapped his parents to because these two clones were obviously not the people he'd left a few months ago. He then remembered the baby. Yes, another Malfoy in the family. He was excited about that as well but he didn't want to think about what his parents had to do to obtain the child. He shuddered.

"Leo you haven't told us about school as yet." His dad mentioned. He watched his mother turn to him and smile. He'd known that smile all his life but there was something new to it. It was much happier.

"I think I mentioned everything in the letter." He replied his eyes not leaving his mother's face. He couldn't identify where the sudden happiness was coming from. It was like she was stunned with a wand full of sunflowers and ray full of joy.

His dad turned to her. She beamed and locked her fingers in his. He leaned down and kissed her hand. He saw the happiness again and he realized that it was his dad making her so content. She ruffled his dad's hair and he smirked. Leo laughed which made his parents looked at him with surprised expressions.

"It's nothing. Just an inside joke." He replied to their curious looks. They both shrugged and resumed their subtle flirting. He turned towards the window and hid his smile. He couldn't help beaming at knowing his dad had finally made her happy again. Nothing could possibly make him happier.

_**E3E3**_

"Are you two going to say anything anytime soon?" asked the man with similar features as the one holding her hand. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She and Scorpius were sitting in front of his parents trying to announce their engagement but the both of them were too nervous.

"I- umm well, I guess what we're trying to say is-" Scorpius rambled but his mother cut him off with a scream.

"Oh Draco! Two! Two Draco!" she shouted. Draco looked up at his wife wearing the most confused expression Lily had ever seen on his face. Lily understood his confusion as she was just as lost as he was.

"Uh what?" Draco asked. Astoria laughed and hit her husband's arms playfully.

"Oh Draco you're so dense sometimes." Draco frowned at his wife's comment but sent him an apologetic smile and he instantly forgave her.

"Draco darling, obviously they're here to tell us that their getting married." Astoria said. Draco's eyebrow arched up towards them and Lily opened her mouth but closed it when she realized that Astoria was correct in her assumption.

"Ok so what were you raging on about 'two' for?" Draco asked folding his arms and smirking. Astoria rolled her eyes.

"She's pregnant Draco. Obviously it means were having a second grandchild which means I'll have two albums. Oh wait until Patricia Zabini visits me. She's been raving on about how Clarissa's getting married for weeks!"

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Lily blurted.

Astoria gave her a sympathetic smile, "Honestly Lily darling, you aren't expecting to get away with hiding your pregnancy are you?"

"Uh-well at least for a few more weeks. Until the wedding is over."

Astoria laughed, "Lily, you're absolutely stunning. Not that you weren't always beautiful but the baby has you glowing. I'm sorry but your mother is going to know you're pregnant the minute she lays eyes on you."

Lily turned to Scorpius who whispered in her ear, "She has a point Spitfire. You've been looking especially beautiful lately." Lily blushed and he kissed her hand which did little to her flushed face.

"I'm glad that you approve mother. What about you dad?" Lily looked up to Draco who was smirking. She was really hoping her baby was a girl because if she had to have another boy with that same smirk she'd go mental.

"Am I to say no? Certainly you wouldn't think I'd deny the mother of the Malfoy heir would you? I've accepted Lily Potter from the moment you told me you liked her. Why ask for my permission?" Draco responded and Lily's heart swelled with happiness. She'd always been fond of the Malfoy family well, excluding Scorpius' grandfather who kept his distance from the Manor since Scorpius' involvement with Albus.

"Thank you Draco." Lily whispered with tears in her eyes. He nodded.

"Stupid hormones." She cursed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She heard the three of them laughing at her and she couldn't help but join.

_**E3E3**_

He took a deep breath in. This was Lily's family and well, practically his step-family after making friends with Albus years ago. Now he was about to marry Lily which meant he would really be a part of the family. Well, he had to survive today first if he wanted to see her go up the aisle. He looked at her to see her biting on her lip. He kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

"We'll be fine. I promise you." He whispered. She broke from his embrace and sighed.

"I hope so." She murmured before the door opened to reveal a smiling Ginny.

"Come on in you two." Ginny exclaimed. He motioned for Lily to go before him and he followed behind her. The Potters' home was always warm and smelt of ginger. He'd never understood how Mrs. Potter had managed to keep the house so comfy. He figured it was a family trait because Lily had their home just as beautiful and as wonderful as the Potter's home. He smiled knowing Lily would make an amazing wife, although he'd already knew she would have.

"Where's Leo?" Ginny asked as she was leading them to the drawing room.

"He's with Scorpius' parents." Lily replied. Ginny nodded before opening the door to reveal Harry, James and Albus in a heated conversation while Nina, James' wife was speaking quietly with a pregnant Diana.

"They're here. Harry, you and the boys can stop talking about your case and Nina and Diana please stop speaking about Lucy." Ginny ordered. She took a seat next to Harry. He felt his heart speed up when they all looked up to him and Lily.

"Well, Scorpius and I wanted to tell you guys that-" Lily began.

"Oh My Merlin! Ahhhhh! Oh by Godric's sword!" Ginny screamed. Lily turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"How is it that they all figure it out when we're about to tell them?" Lily asked.

I shrugged, "Parental instincts?"

"Ginny are you okay?" Harry asked. Mrs. Potter got up and hugged the both of us. She went back to her seat but she didn't sit. She just stared up at us with teary eyes and her hands covering her mouth.

"Mom? What's going on?" James aksed.

"I'm utterly lost!" Albus cried. Scorpius saw Diana and Nina's eyes widened.

"Oh My! Lily!" Nina screamed. She rushed to Lily's side and hugged her. Diana followed suit. The girls began crying. Albus, James and Harry looked up to him. He headed towards them while Ginny joined the weeping females.

"Care to explain this Scorpius?" James asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this?" Albus said shaking his head.

Scorpius looked at Harry. He couldn't help but feel nervous. This was Lily's father, practically his father for the past twenty years and not to mention his boss. He had a lot to lose if Harry didn't agree to him marry his daughter.

"Uh Harry, I figured since I didn't do it in the most traditional way, I might as well just tell you face to face. I asked Lily to marry me. We're getting married on the 21st."

"You did what?" Albus glared at him.

James laughed, "Congratulations mate."

"Scorpius, you and I both know their more to that story. Nothing about that scene over there has anything to do with Lily being engaged." Harry pointed to the babbling women. Scorpius laughed.

"Good eye Mr. Potter. Well Lily is also pregnant." He answered.

"She's what?" Albus shouted.

James frowned, "Do you have some type of fetish with knocking up my sister Malfoy?"

Scorpius was about to explain when Harry said, "James, you of all people shouldn't be judging. You waited until Violet was two before you married Nina." James scowled.

"I was confused alright!" he defended himself. Albus snickered before Harry turned to him.

"Albus you should be happy for your sister. Especially considering she's the reason your wife is pregnant today. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Granted, I'd preferred he'd married her thirteen years ago but things don't always go as planned. I'm proud of you Scorpius and I'm happy to have you as a son."

Scorpius nodded, "I'm glad to know you approve. I've always hoped you'd seen me as a son."

Harry patted Scorpius on the back, "You were always my son, Scorpius." With that Scorpius felt like he'd finally don't the right thing after all these years.

**E3E3**

Telling the rest of Lily's family wasn't as smooth as telling her immediate family. Her Uncles George and Ron weren't pleased and had threatened him countless of times during the day. He could still hear their threats of murdering him if he made her cry even once. Her Aunts were too preoccupied with knowing she was pregnant and helping with wedding plans to notice him. Her cousins Fred and Louis had glared at him through the entire dinner and he was certain it was either one of them that had placed a spell on his chair. Her sort of adopted brother Teddy gave him the 'If you hurt her I'll ensure your name won't exist in the wizard world' speech. He thought Teddy was more frightening than anyone else that day. Lily only smiled and sent him sympathetic smiles which made him more determined to survive the day. She was after all, the reason he was taking all the harassment. She was worth every threat.

He was sitting at the reception table with her watching Louis dance with his beautiful bride Clarissa Zabini Weasley. He was still shocked that Trevor and Patrica Zabini were proud to marry their daughter off to a Weasley. Scorpius laughed inwardly. He, Scorpius Malfoy was about to marry Lily Potter in three days. He figured that was more of a shock than anything else. His father and her father were enemies in school. Now here he was, son of Draco Malfoy, ex-Death Eater was about to marry the daughter of Harry Potter, the boy who saved the world from Lord Voldemort. He kissed Lily hands and she smiled at him. Yes, if a Zabini could marry a Weasley then surely a Malfoy could marry a Potter.

* * *

_**Sooo, I'm going to try and write the next chapter tonight but considering that the next chapter is about their wedding, I'm going to need time to write such a beautiful chapter. So maybe by tomorrow night I'll have the chapter up! I'll try at least! As noted in the story Lily and Scorpius aren't as intimate with each other, I mean he only kisses her hand or her head never really her lips. This is because neither one of them really know how the other feels. Yes, Scorpius kissed her the morning after he proposed but they haven't actually admitted their feelings. So…wait for that as well….**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**So I forgot to give the synopsis at the end of the last chapter…silly me. Ok so here it is.**_

_**She was a Gryffindor. She was a quiet timid girl. He was a Slytherin. He was loud, arrogant and amazingly outgoing. She was a Potter. He was a Malfoy. They were opposites. Nothing in the world could possibly bring them together. They say opposites attract. For his sake, he hoped not. **__**But time always has a way of making people understand that people don't always appear to be what they seem. **_

_**LETHAL ATTRACTION-Coming Soon to **_

* * *

_**Chapter 17-A Lily worthy of a Wedding**_

He simply sat at their table watching her anxiously putting the final touches on items for the wedding. She'd been at it for six hours with her cousins Lucy, Rose and her sister-in-laws Diana and Nina. Lucy however, was busy breast feeding Lucile. Scorpius couldn't help but admire the baby. He thought about his baby. All his life he'd wanted to be a father. Sure he was a father to Leo, but Leo was a special case. He hadn't been around for his first word, his first smile or laugh or the first time he walked and he wanted to be a part of it all.

He looked to Lily. She was still small. She was amazingly small for being almost four months pregnant. Her waist was just as small as it was before she was pregnant. He had to admit she looked good pregnant. He'd probably have to get her pregnant more often. He loved knowing inside of her was their child, something they created. They had gone to a healer yesterday to check up on the baby. Lily made the healer promise not to tell either one of them the gender of the child. He didn't mind. He was content with admiring the photo of his unborn baby. That baby was their future, as was this wedding.

"Lily, have you written your vows as yet?" Lucy asked cradling a sleeping Lucile. Lily nodded.

"Yes. Scorpius and I have agreed to be honest. We feel it'll be more real if we express our honest emotions." Lucy looked a little uneasy about the idea. Scorpius couldn't blame her. After all they were only getting married because she'd no other choice. She had asked for a favor and promised him one in return. Marrying him was her fulfilling that promise.

"Don't worry Lucy. Scorpius and I agreed that we'd marry each other no matter what was said that day." Lily returned to her work but the other looked a little concerned. Sure he was a little nervous about Lily's vows but he was going to marry her. After thirteen years he'd be damned of he let some vows get in the way of his future with her. They'd been in love once before, surely they could do it again. Couldn't they?

_**E3E3**_

She couldn't breathe. Her dress had little to do with her inability to breathe at that moment. She was nervous and that made her want to throw up. She was about to become Mrs. Malfoy. Her head spun with ideas to escape but the idea of running away pained her more. She was a coward. She could face anything courageously except when it came to him. She would run or hide from him. She'd spent thirteen years hiding from him. Why was she so cowardly when it came to Scorpius Malfoy?

"You look stunning." She heard a voice behind her. She spun around and saw her father dressed in black dress robes. He looked amazing.

She smiled, "You look dashing daddy." He walked up to her and kissed her hand gently. The small gesture almost led her to tears. She couldn't marry Scorpius. She couldn't do it.

"I can't do this daddy. I can't marry him." She whispered. She held back the tears.

He turned her towards the mirror. She got a nice view of her ivory strapless chapel train wedding dress. It was a classic backless dress with a floor length hemline. Its ball gown silhouette complimented her small waist. It was difficult to tell she was pregnant in the dress. Her hair was placed in a glam loose updo hairstyle with Scorpius' mother's gorgeous wedding tiara shimmering in the sunlight. It was beautiful with intersecting alloy with pearl and rhinestones. Astoria gave it to her for her 'something borrowed.' Her something new came with the breath-taking chapel length veil with an elegant pencil edge that Astoria bought for her. Her mother was highly envious that Astoria had taken away all her opportunities as the mother of the bride and had ensured Lily had worn her great-great grandmother's brilliant sapphire and diamond drum tops with pearl drops for her something old and was pleased that it also fit the something blue. Her face was saddened but her make-up was beautiful and perfectly hid every flaw.

"You are a beautiful bride. I always knew you would be Lily." His kissed the side of her head. "Scorpius has always been the one person that intimidated you. Whenever he came around you lost your edge. My strong and confident Lily would turn into this soft, shy Lily. You tried endlessly to hide this away from everybody by appearing to be this fearless girl but you were always weak around him."

Lily bit her lip, "He never intimidated me."

"You ran away when he told you he didn't think you were ready for a future with him. Now he's saying you're ready and you're still running away from him. You and I both know why he frightens you."

Lily stared at the floor. It was much easier to look at the ground than into her father's eyes. She hated when he was right. She took a deep breath in and stared into his green eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She jumped into his arms.

"I need to be daddy's little girl one more time." She whispered her hands brushing away his hair to touch his scar. It still relaxed her after all these years.

"You'll always be my little girl Lily. Not even marrying Scorpius could change that." He rubbed her back. She smiled and they broke the embrace.

"Are you ready Lily?" he inquired again. She nodded. He took her hand and escorted her outside the room.

_**E3E3**_

He was nervous. There were about five hundred people sitting in black chairs decorated beautifully with white ribbon in the garden. He was standing in front of them all waiting for his bride. He tried to keep his eyes on the nicely decorated garden or the stunning arch where the minister was standing speaking quietly with his parents. He had to admit Lily had out done herself with the wedding. It was a fairly big wedding but it is to be expected with a family as large as hers but Lily had decorated it to be an intimate wedding.

He swallowed. He'd wondered if Lily was as nervous as he was. He smiled. She must be freaking out this very moment. It didn't worry him though. Lily was always true to her word and she'd come walking down that aisle even if meant him waiting until the sun had to set later that evening.

He heard the music begin. The bridal party walked in. Lily had ensured her bridesmaids wore black dresses that had a white ribbon in the middle of the dress. His grooms' men were dressed in white dress robes with black bow ties. Lily had wanted it to be opposite as she was wearing a white dress and he was wearing black dress robes.

Lucy walked in with Hugo. Molly with Lorcan. Nina with James. Diana with his friend Warren Zabini and Rose with Albus. Rose was Lily's maid of Honor and Albus was his best man. Then Leo walked in with Elena as they were the ring bearer and the flower girl. He smiled at his son who grinned back at him. Then Lily's song came on.

His eyes darted up. The entire garden of people stood up awaiting her arrival. He could feel his heart beating rapidly and loudly as he saw a blur of her dress. Then his heart stopped. She was indescribable. Nothing he'd ever seen was as beautiful or as ravishing as the woman walking up to him. No lilies in the gardens could compete with the beauty of his Lily. He saw her smile and his heart at that moment started again. He smiled back at her.

He met up with her. Harry gave him her hand and he led her up to where the minister was standing. He looked at her once more and she allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her lips.

"Magic in our world is one of the most important things in our survival. Without it we are left in a world of despair, disbelief, lack of hope and if I dare say so myself happiness. Today, I stand before you to join Lily Luna Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy together in a bond of marriage. Love is said to be much stronger than magic. It has been proven countless of times that love can defeat the darkest of spells and overcomes the greatest obstacles against all odds. Love is known to be an old magic. Yet it lingers in time waiting for creatures everywhere to discover it. Lily and Scorpius have known love. They stand before here because they've discovered a magic much stronger than the one of wands." The minister spoke but Scorpius eyes never left Lily. She was biting nervously on her lips as the minister spoke.

"Now, Lily and Scorpius will say their vows. Lily, you may go first." He saw Lily hand her bouquet to Rose and turned to him. He took her quivering hands.

"I've spent days thinking about I could say to you. I'd written down all these corny words and lines that seemed perfect for this day but none of them really meant exactly how I feel about you." She cried.

"You infuriate me. You intimidate me. You make me sick to the stomach sometimes." She continued. He stared at her. He knew they'd promise to be honest but he didn't know that's how she felt. He felt his heart break.

"You can be annoyingly arrogant. You are probably the most stubborn person I've ever met." He heard the audience laughing and he noticed a smile on her face.

"But it doesn't matter. You infuriate me because you make me feel like a weak pathetic girl whenever you're around. You intimidate me because of the way you make me feel. You make me sick to the stomach because I can't stand being away from you. You're arrogant because you know how amazing you are to me." She stopped because the audience was roaring with laughter. He grinned when he saw her trying to contain her laughter.

"You're stubborn because you know that you're always right when it comes to me. After everything I've faced in my life, standing here is the one thing that terrifies me the most. I could stand here with a million people gazing up at me and it wouldn't frighten me as much as standing here with you. You terrify me Scorpius. And it's not because you're bigger than me or because you probably know more spells than me because you're a freaking Auror." He couldn't help but laugh at that. He heard the audience laugh too but he wouldn't dare tear his eyes off the woman in front of him.

"You terrify me because you make me feel things I didn't know existed. You made me fall in love with you. You made me care. And as much as it frightens me I'm grateful for having to know and feel love than never experiencing it. Thank you Scorpius. Thank you for loving me." He nodded.

"But I can't stand here and not tell you how I feel about you. I can't marry you unless I tell you what my heart feels. So, I want you to know Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I love you."

"I love you. I've spent weeks trying to persuade myself that I couldn't possibly love you but I do. I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She finished. Scorpius would have kissed her then if could. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and she smiled.

"Scorpius, it's your turn."

E3E3

Her hands were quivering in his. She'd just emptied her soul to him and it was nerve wrecking. She'd never admitted those feelings to anyone. She felt nauseous. He smiled at her and her body relaxed a little.

"I'm a straight to the point type of guy. It's a trait I got from my family." She heard a few sniggering in the audience but her eyes kept locked on his gleaming grey eyes.

"So forgive me for my lack of romance when I tell you, I love you Lily. I don't need poetry or romantic literature to tell you how much I love you. Besides I'm certain I can probably give them a few tips on love much quicker than they could ever give me."

Lily rolled her eyes. He was such an arrogant prat.

"What I'm trying to say is I made a mistake with you once. I'm determined not to make that same mistake again. That's why I'm here saying I love you because the last time I told you it I didn't do what I should have done. I should have stuck with you. I should have believed you. I should have been married to you already."

"Yes you should have!" she heard Teddy scream. She laughed when she saw Scorpius flinched.

"But, the past is gone. This is my present. Our present. We will always have a past together Lily but I want a present and a future together with you too. I love you and nothing pleases me more than to have you as my wife, Spitfire." She couldn't help herself from crying. Stupid hormones had her emotions all over the place. He loved her. How could she not cry over the happiness she got from hearing those words?

"Now the rings." The minister said. Leo stood in front of them, his back facing the audience. Scorpius picked up her wedding band.

"I promise to love you even in your worst moments. I promise to protect you in the darkest of times. I promise to be your shoulder when you need to be comforted. I promise to be your vision when anger blurs your conscience. I promise to always be there for you. With this ring, I make this unbreakable vow to you." She watched as the ring slide on her finger. She saw the white wispy lines disappear when his hand removed from hers. She heard gasps. She'd known people wouldn't take the idea of them using the unbreakable curse lightly but to her if felt more real. She and Scorpius had both been hurt. Scorpius especially, in the case of marriage. She knew making the unbreakable vow would be more reassuring to the both of them although after hearing his vows she was positive he wasn't going to hurt her. And she didn't have any intentions of hurting him.

She picked up his ring, "I promise to love you even in your worst moments. I promise to protect you in the darkest of times. I promise to be your shoulder when you need to be comforted. I promise to be your vision when anger blurs your conscience. I promise to always be there for you. With this ring, I make this unbreakable vow to you." She slipped his ring on his finger and watched at the line disappeared when her fingers left his.

"By the power invested in me by the laws of the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Scorpius you may now kiss your bride." He smirked. He took a step forward and instantly his hands were around her waist. He leaned down and his lips gently met hers. She felt a whole whirlwind of emotions float through her. His lips parted from hers but he whispered in her ears, "Later love" when he saw her pout.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present you Mr. & Mrs. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" The audience cheered and Lily knew she couldn't be happier.

E3E3

Her head lay on his shoulder as they slow danced at their reception. He'd been thinking about their vows all through the day. Did she really mean what she said? Did she really love him?

"Something on your mind Scorpius?" Lily asked as she looked up at him.

"I was just wondering if you'd meant everything you'd said today."

She blinked, "Did you?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Every word."

He opened his eyes to see her smiling, "Good because I meant every word I said Scorpius. I love you. Nobody's around listening to us. I love you."

He grinned, "I hope so because I just made an unbreakable vow with you and I intend to keep it."

Lily beamed, "Well I should hope so Mr. Malfoy."

"I love you Lily." He said admiring the way the light hit her eyes. She was beautiful. Merlin, he couldn't believe she was his.

"I love you too Scorpius." She whispered before his lips met hers once more.

* * *

_**I know I said I'd put this chapter up tonight but I couldn't help but write it. I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to start writing the next chapter…wow; I'm on a roll this week huh? **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**I'm on a roll today! I particularly like this chapter! It's a great chapter to me but let me know what you guys think! Oh by the way, there are only two more chapters left, well one because the other is the epilogue. I might post the next chapter tonight! I like that people enjoyed the last chapter. I worked really hard on that one. So thank you!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18-Memories**_

He admired her as she lay on the bed asleep. Her red hair sprawled wildly on her pillow and on his arms. It had been three months since the wedding and she was still glowing from the pregnancy. She was almost seven months pregnant and her baby bump could be seen at her abdomen.

She'd been sleeping a lot. Although he couldn't say if it was exhaustion from the pregnancy or the lack of sleep they'd been getting lately. Molly had given birth to Perseus Rolf Scamander on the sixth of January. Lily had been helping her with little Percy for a few weeks until Diana had Harry Andrew Potter on February 18th. Lily helped the both of them for about a month until Rose had Lola Hermione Lewis on March 20th about a week ago.

If that wasn't enough, they'd had to attend Hugo and Alice's wedding in early March. Remus got engaged to his girlfriend Christina in February and the family had thrown an engagement dinner for the two, a week later. Roxanne went missing for a few weeks. Apparently she left Elena with Ginny and came back married to Ralph in late February.

He yawned as he thought about the amount activities they had to endure in the past three months. He slowly got up from the bed and headed to their kitchen. It was March 31st his son's thirteenth birthday. He couldn't believe his son was a teenager now. He sighed. The Malfoy genes were certain to kick in soon enough. He didn't know how well Lily would take the idea of Leo dating. He grinned, she'd probably go mental.

He gave the package to the owl. "Make sure you get this to Leo today. I know I'm asking a lot but the order took a while to get here." He patted the owl and it took off with Leo's present. He and Lily had bought Leo a Firebolt Ultimate 2.0 for his birthday. The model wasn't about to hit stores until the summer. Scorpius had ensured that the broom got his name written on it along with the Malfoy crest. He'd forgotten to get Leo a broom for Christmas with all the Wedding stuff going on but he knew a gift delivered in front of his entire house would be much better than a gift at Christmas.

There were days he missed Hogwarts. He missed being a student but not anymore. Hogwarts was only amazing because he had Lily. Even those years she wasn't there with him, he still had holidays with her to look forward to. He smiled. She was everything to him.

_**8888**_

_Scorpius hugged his mother goodbye. He was excited to go to Hogwarts but he'd miss her. He'd miss her cooking and the way she'd let him lick the batter after she was finished backing a cake. He'd miss his dad too but he wouldn't tell him that._

"_Alright, we'll write you every week. Make sure you stay out of trouble." She kissed his forehead and he turned to his dad._

"_Just make sure you get into Slytherin. Your grandfather will probably start a revolt against Hogwarts if you don't." Draco teased. Scorpius grimaced at the thought of his grandfather coming to Hogwarts for revenge against the sorting hat for placing his grandson in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He shuddered at the thought of what his grandfather might do if he headed up in Hufflepuff._

"_Have fun." His mother said lastly before Scorpius headed towards the train._

"_How come James and Albus gets to go? I wanna go!" he heard a little girl cried. His head spun around to see a red haired girl following behind her mother. The older woman spun around and picked up the little girl._

"_You're still too little Lily. You're going to have to wait until your eleven like James and Albus did." The woman explained. The little girl pouted and Scorpius smirked at the sight. She was so tiny to be so loud. The little girl looked up at him for a moment and he stared at her brown eyes. She frowned and turned to her mother. Scorpius looked at the girl once more before getting on to the train._

_**E3E3**_

"_Come on Scorpius!" screamed Albus. Scorpius shook his head as he looked at the thirteen year old boy. He was excited to get home and was becoming impatient with Scorpius' slow movement out of the train. Scorpius followed his friend through the crowd until they arrived to a short red-haired girl that flung herself into Albus' arms._

"_Albie! I missed you!" she exclaimed. He watched as his friend laughed as the little girl showered him with kisses. He smirked at his friend. He wanted to mention that those were probably the only kisses he'd ever get in his lifetime but decided not to._

"_Lilypad, you've grown so much!" he exclaimed. "Where are mom and dad?"_

"_They went to get you and James' Trunks. Hey where is James?" the red-haired girl asked. Scorpius noticed there was something familiar about her. _

"_Oh he's visiting a friend of his for the summer. Speaking of friends, Lily this is my friend Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius watched as the girl looked at him. She folded her arms and pouted. Then he remembered where he'd seen her before. She was the girl that he'd seen at the station during his first year at Hogwarts._

"_Albus couldn't you have brought a much better friend! I don't like him!" she remarked and Scorpius frowned._

"_Potter, if you don't control your sister's tongue I might have to summon my snake on her." He sneered. She didn't flinch but frowned._

"_It's obvious you're pathetic. Your barmy threats are much more appealing than your wretched name." He wanted to slap that smile off her face._

"_Hey Scor, could you not get into a fight with my sister. " Albus sighed before his parents walked up to them oblivious of Scorpius and Lily's frowns towards each other. _

_**E3E3**_

"_You are a self-centered prat Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily screamed after Scorpius teased her about not getting to go to Hogwarts while he and Albus had already experience the wonders of the school she longed to attend._

"_That's sweet coming from you Lilypad! Remind me to buy you a pacifier the next time we go to Diagon Alley. I think the baby is cranky."_

_Lily balled her fist and screamed, "I am NOT a baby Scorpius Malfoy! Besides who are you to talk, I heard you tell Albus you missed your mommy. How pathetic!"_

_Scorpius gritted his teeth. He was having a low moment that day. Usually his mother would make him cookies and they'd talk by the fireplace until he felt better but he was staying at the Potters so he told Albus because he hadn't stopped nagging him to tell him. _

"_You're a real piece of work Lilykins! If you were my sister I'd lock you in the cellar until the mice nibble you to bones!"_

"_And here I thought your mother raised you up as a gentleman. I guess you couldn't expect much from her. She could only do so much with a son like you!" Lily spat. He growled. That was the final straw. He was going to teach her a lesson._

"_Oi!" he heard someone shout and he and Lily froze._

"_You two had better stop this arguing or I'll ensure neither one of you return to Hogwarts! Now apologize this instance!" Scorpius frowned. He'd disappointed Mr. Potter. _

"_I'm sorry" he heard Lily mumble._

"_I'm sorry too" he said. Mr. Potter shook his head at them. Scorpius couldn't help but feel guilty. He'd nicely invited him into his home and he'd insulted his daughter in repayment. He felt like scum. Mr. Potter left the room and Lily stuck her tongue out at him. She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand._

"_Let go of me Malfoy!" she tried to squirm out of his grip. _

"_We've got to stop this Lily." He said softly. She stopped._

"_Your dad isn't happy about the way we're behaving."_

_Lily scowled, "Well we wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd keep your barmy thoughts to yourself."_

"_Lily, would you just stop being a spitfire and take this seriously." He sighed. He let her arm go and she folded her arms._

"_Fine! Doesn't mean I'm your friend now Malfoy!"_

_Scorpius shrugged, "I never said I wanted you to be, Spitfire." She frowned as he walked off._

_**E3E3**_

"_Spitfire, I heard you got detention for turning Keyson's face into a pimple nation." He laughed at her but she just shrugged._

"_He tried to grab my arse while I was looking for my Potions book. Serves him right for believing I fancied him." She smirked. She opened up her bag and he sat next to her. It took them awhile to get there but they were really good friends. How could he not be? She had more fire in her than the entire school put together._

"_Should have used your signature move Spitfire." He watched as she laughed, her hair messily swaying with her body. He frowned. She was growing too fast. He'd heard the comments the boys made about her. He didn't like the things boys were noticing on her and neither did Albus._

"_Honestly Scorpius, you have too much faith is the git. He's not even worth my signature move." Scorpius smiled as she cursed silently when her books fell from her bag. She was still a kid. He made a mental note to punch the crap out of Lance Keyson the next time he saw him._

_**E3E3**_

_Scorpius couldn't understand why she was so upset with him dating Fiona Samuels. She'd know he had a crush on her for weeks so why was she shouting at him like a madwoman._

"_Scorpius! Are you even listening to me?" _

"_Yes Spitfire but I don't see what the big deal is? You knew I liked her."_

_He saw her eyes flared with rage. He sighed, here we go._

"_SCORPIUS MALFOY! YOU KNEW I DIDN'T LIKE HER! SHE'S BEEN THREATENING ME IN THE HALLS FOR WEEKS NOW!"_

"_Now that's not true Spitfire. She's not that type of girl and besides if she had, you would have hexed her from the moment she threatened you." He reasoned but Lily wouldn't have it._

"_Yes I would have but you had to tell me you liked her! So I couldn't hurt your precious little crush!" she spat but he simpered._

"_Spitfire you know that's not true."_

_He saw her eyes water up. He sighed; she was going to run off again._

"_Fine! Go out with that troll! Just don't come looking for me when she breaks your heart!" she cried before she ran out of the room. He picked up his bag and threw it on the ground. Merlin, he messed up again!_

_**E3E3**_

"_Oi Potter! Hogseade trip coming up. I see you and me at the Shrieking Shack." Ethan Walkins shouted. Scorpius stood at the end of the hall waiting for Lily's reply. He knew this would be hilarious. He folded his arms and smirked when Lily turned around with a frown on her face._

"_Your third eyes must be kind of fuzzy Ethan. Besides I heard you were failing Divination. If you weren't you would have realized that I have plans already and they certainly don't involve you and your filthy idea of a date."_

_Ethan smirked, "Oi Potter, they told me you were a feisty one. I like my girls feisty. So I'll see you around eight." He winked at Lily and Scorpius felt bad for the poor fellow._

"_Ethan, I'm going to say this as clear as I can possibly get it for your pea brain. I don't want to go to Hogsmeade with you. So you can take your brainlessness to some other girl that shares a similar intellectual level as you do." Scorpius grinned. The bloke should have left when he had the chance. Ethan grabbed Lily but she kicked him in the shin and pulled out her wand._

_She muttered what Scorpius knew was her signature move and Ethan Watkins fled from her. Scorpius didn't know what exactly happened at the moment. He noticed how amazingly beautiful she was. He'd never noticed the curves her body had attained over the years. When did she become this hot? He'd known her since she was nine and she'd never looked this good. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind as she placed her wand back on the side of her leg. She walked up to him and his throat went dry._

"_What are you looking at Malfoy?" she smirked. He shook the thoughts out of his head and shrugged._

"_Well I was watching you hex Ethan to a week in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey. Where you headed Spitfire?"_

_She ruffled his hair, "Wouldn't you like to know Scor?"_

_He grabbed her hand and she smiled, "Let's go to the library you big git." _

_**E3E3**_

"_Come on Albus! I really like her!" he tried to plead with his best friend. Albus frowned and continued studying. It was their N.E.W.T year and Albus was ensuring he got good grades._

"_I don't care Scorpius! She's my sister. I don't like the idea of my best friend dating my sister!"_

"_Ah come on Albus. We've been at this for weeks! Just give us your blessings!" he nagged. He'd been nagging Albus for three weeks to date Lily. He knew Albus was close to cracking. Albus couldn't stay mad at him for long and he definitely couldn't stay mad at his 'Lilypad' either._

"_Alright! But if I catch you two snogging I'll go mental on the both of you!" he threatened and returned to studying._

"_Yes. You're not going to regret this Albie!" he shouted as he was running out of Slytherin's common room._

" _Don't call me that!" he heard him shout but Scorpius was too busy trying to find Lily._

_**E3E3**_

"_Where on this bloody Earth are you taking me Scorpius Malfoy?" she shouted at him. He laughed at her. Yet he couldn't blame her for being irritated. He'd blindfolded her and was now jostling her through the large crowd on platform 9 ¾. They'd been dating for four months and were on their way back to Hogwarts for his last term before graduating. _

_He stopped and removed the blindfold. She spun around and frowned._

"_Nice view babe. Except I've seen it so many times already!"_

_He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "At this very spot, I first saw you. You were a stubborn little girl pouting because she couldn't go to Hogwarts like her brothers. Although I'd have to say you haven't changed one bit Spitfire."_

"_Shut it Malfoy!" she frowned but he could see a smile forming on her lips. He kissed her neck._

"_My parents are right there babe." She informed._

"_I know." He laughed. She turned around and looked at him curiously._

"_Why did you bring me here Scor?"_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Because I wanted this spot to be the place I tell you."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_I love you." He saw her eyes widened._

"_You do?"_

"_Of course, Spitfire. I love you."_

_She smiled, "I love you too."_

_He smirked, "I know. I heard you mumble it in your sleep a week ago." He watched as she scowled and hit his shoulders playfully. He could see her parents laughing at him. He grabbed her hands and kissed her. Yeah, that should keep her busy._

_**E3E3**_

_For the past few weeks he'd been nervous about graduating. Nervous particularly because he didn't want Lily to cry but here she was smiling crazily at him._

"_Hey babe." She said before kissing him. He looked at her inquisitively._

_She sighed, "I'm not going to cry Scorpius!" He still wasn't too sure about her reaction. She took his hands and led him to Gryffindor's passageway. She muttered the password and the door opened. He was getting a little nervous. She'd never taken him inside the Gryffindor rooms. Thankfully the rooms were empty from everybody eating in the Grand Hall after the graduation ceremony. She took him to what he assumed was her bed. He was right in his assumptions when he saw her photos of them. _

_She sat on the bed and patted the bed for him to join her. He sat nervously next to her. _

"_Why are we up here Spitfire?" he asked nervously._

_She slid closer next to him, "Because I still haven't given you your graduation present as yet."_

"_Okay, where is it?"_

_She leaned into his ear, "Close your eyes." He closed his eyes. He heard her get up from the bed. He was about to opened his eyes when he felt someone sit on him. He felt their legs wrap around his waist. His hands went up to the person's waist and he held back a gasp. It was Lily and by the softness that made contact with his hands he knew she didn't have a shirt on. He opened his eyes to see her fairly naked on top of him._

"_Congratulations on graduating Scorpius!" She whispered seductively and before he could reply her lips was on his._

_**E3E3**_

_He hadn't seen her in months. They'd been surviving only off letters and small tokens. She was standing there with a few of her friends laughing. Merlin, he'd missed that laugh. She was extremely beautiful. She'd matured over the last few months he'd seen her. She was about to graduate in a few weeks. He couldn't believe how time had flown. Yet he wanted time continue to fly so he could do what he'd been dying to do for months. He was going to propose to her. He couldn't stop thinking about being with her for rest of his life. He smiled when he saw a vision of her holding their baby girl while their sons got up to some mischief that they were too busy to see because they were snogging. _

_Her brown eyes met his and he smirked. She muttered goodbyes to her friends and ran towards him._

"_Why didn't you come and rescue me from those blubbering idiots?" she embraced him before they went into a full blown snog session._

"_Fancy a walk?" he asked when they broke apart. She shrugged and took his hand._

"_I've missed you, Scor." She snuggled closer to him. He kissed her cheek, "I've missed you too Spitfire." They stopped to resume their snogging._

"_Want to take me up to the Shrieking Shack?" she asked. He shook his head._

"_I'd like to take you to the lake though." She smirked at his suggestion. They hurried off to the lake but he remembered them doing little to no talking. _

_**E3E3**_

_He'd spent the entire dinner fiddling with the box in his pockets. He wanted dinner to over so badly that he'd ask to skip desert. He wanted to get her alone and propose to her. He couldn't stand sitting here anymore that James did. James had been trying to leave dinner in hopes to return to his wife and kids although Scorpius believes he doesn't want to spend his night talking about his Aunt Hermione's laws against the mistreatment of creatures in the wizard world._

"_So Lily, what career are you going to pursue?" Her Aunt asked. He watched as Lily shrugged._

"_I don't know. I was thinking about going into the muggle world for a while." He felt his heart quickened. She wasn't serious was she?_

"_Lily you're not serious are you?" Her Aunt exclaimed just as stunned as Scorpius was. His hand left the box in his pocket. _

"_Yes. I don't know what I want yet Auntie Mione. I think I want to be a professor but not just yet." He wanted to scream at her. She should stick with the professor idea. It'll be perfect for them. Perfect for them and their kids. _

"_Lily, I beg you to reconsider this." Mrs. Weasley pushed further._

"_Don't worry about it Aunt Hermione! Lily's probably just going to end up in some rundown café working as a waitress. She'll probably end up pregnant for some fat bloke and never return home because she's too proud and too stubborn!" Albus commented. Scorpius felt like he was going to be sick. He saw Lily toss a bread roll at Albus._

"_Shut up Albus you spineless git!" she snapped. Albus grinned at her. Scorpius looked at her frowning. She was beautiful. Merlin she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Yet it pained him to know she didn't have reasonable plans or even ones with him in them. She'd just graduated. He sighed. She'd just graduated. She was still young. He wanted so badly to have her in his future but he couldn't just take away her life because of something he wanted. He couldn't take the conversation any longer._

"_I promised my mom I'd visit her tonight. Excuse me." He lied. Lily looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes and he felt guilty. _

"_You'll come by tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled. He ached knowing that tomorrow he probably wouldn't see her smiling at him. He wasn't sure. He still had to think. There had to be a way to have her in his life. He kissed her. _

_She waved goodbye to him. Once more she smiled at him. No, he had to let her go. She deserved to have the life she wanted. He couldn't hold her back. He loved her too much._

_**8888**_

He felt her arms snake around his waist. He'd obviously been caught up in thoughts that he hadn't heard her come inside the kitchen. He turned around and kissed her. She smiled.

"You were thinking about that night weren't you?"

He nodded, "Sort of." Lily kissed his shoulder.

She rested her head on the hollow in his neck and sighed. "I've already forgiven you for that night Scorpius."

"Spitfire you don't have to say that just because we're married." He waited for her to cringe but she just played with his hair.

"I'm not just saying that because we're married. I forgave you long before you proposed to me or I seduced you."

Scorpius laughed, "You did not seduce me. Trust me love, I wanted that just as much as you did. "He saw her blush.

"Whatever, the point is that I forgave you."

"Why would you forgive me?" he asked.

"Because I understood why you did it."

"Lily you couldn't possibly-"

"You told me. That night you got drunk I got a call from the Leaky Cauldron that you were drunk. I rushed over and found you sulking like the pathetic git you were. Did you forget that you're a brutally honest prat when you're drunk? You went rambling on about how screwed up your life was and how it was screwed from the night you broke up with me. I forgave you because I finally realized why you did it. Now I know it's because you loved me."

He spun around but keeping her close to him. "You let me ramble on like an utter fool Spitfire?"

Lily nodded grinning, "You're really adorable when you're drunk, well at least before you start throwing up on people's shoes and flats."

Scorpius kissed her. She broke the kiss smiling up at him.

"Oh, by the way, you were wrong. You are definitely good enough for me."

Scorpius cursed. "Merlin, I'm never drinking again."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**I'm sorry I took so long to post up these last two chapters. Honestly I delayed the chapters to give myself a moment to take in the fact that I'd completed my first Harry Potter Multi-chapter fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy both of the chapters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19-A Bit of a Mouthful Don't You Think?**_

In all his life he'd never known the grip of his pregnant wife in labor would bring him to his knees. He felt his hand break as she screamed in pain. He knew she was strong but this was a different sort of strength he'd never seen from her. She after all was always so tiny.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm letting you know right now, I'm not having any more kids!" she growled. He looked at his hands and nodded. What else was he supposed to do? She was obviously angry with him and he knew an annoyed Lily was much worse than a tornado storm.

The healer gave her a potion to calm her. She instantly fell asleep. The healer had informed him that Lily was a few more hours away from giving birth and sleep would do her body some good. He knew he should sleep as well but he stayed up with her. He'd gotten his hand fixed but the healer had laughed and said it was best if he didn't heal it just yet.

Their families had arrived immediately after hearing she'd gone into labor. He'd informed them that she was sleeping and it would be best if they'd let her get some rest. He returned to the room and watched her sleep. She was a peaceful sleeper. He'd noticed she'd made little noises or movements when she slept. Every few moments she'd wriggle her nose. He smiled. She was adorable.

_**E3E3**_

She opened her eyes to see her husband asleep. His hands were healed from her squeezing. She beamed at him. He was the love of her life. She was happy that after all the grief they'd found love in each other again. Her hand ran across her stomach.

She remembered the day she had Leo. In that moment she'd never been so terrified and frustrated but looking back she had to agree that it was hilarious.

_**8888**_

"_Come on Ms. Chase, you've got to keep pushing!" the obstetrician shouted over her cries. She couldn't do this. She couldn't give birth to this kid. She was only eighteen for Merlin's sake. She cried louder when her head told her that she was only fifteen when she'd decided to have sex with Scorpius. She was such a loser. Now she was giving birth to their son and where was he? She panted. He was probably somewhere flirting with some cheap whore._

"_You're almost there Lily. I need you to keep pushing!" the doctor roared again. Lily nodded. She took in a deep breath and pushed. Her entire body was exhausted. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She was feeling pain on every part of her body. Babies should never come out this way. How on Mars did her mother do this three times? How by Godric's Sword did her grandmother do this seven times?_

_She pushed harder and she felt a sudden relief. She tilted her head back on the pillow and she smiled when she heard a piercing scream._

"_Congratulations Ms. Chase, you have a healthy baby boy." The obstetrician said before she handed the baby to the nurse. Lily shook her head. She was never doing this again. Her body could handle the pain from a "Crucio" curse better than childbirth. She commended the women who did this more than once._

"_Here's your little boy. He's the handsomest thing I've ever seen." The nurse said handing her the baby in the light blue blanket. Lily cradled him and she couldn't help but smile at him. She brushed the blanket of his head a little and she saw the blond hair._

"_You've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed. The baby scrunched up his face at the sound of her voice. _

"_Is something the matter Ms. Chase?" the nurse inquired. _

"_No, it's just he looks exactly like his father. Just great."_

_The nurse laughed, "I've never actually heard someone complain about their baby looking like their father before ."_

_Lily blushed, "I was just hoping he would have looked more like me or my side of the family at least."_

_The nurse pulled out a birth certificate, "What are you going to name him?"_

_Lily sighed, "Lenois Helios Chase."_

_The nurse hesitated, "Isn't that a bit of a mouthful?"_

"_His father's side of the family has a tradition of naming their kids. So yes, it's a bit of a mouthful but I'll shorten it for Leo."_

_The nurse smiled before writing the name on the birth certificate. Lily checked it to ensure she'd spelt the names correctly. Lily groaned inwardly. This was a curse from Merlin himself. She couldn't hide from Scorpius Malfoy could she?_

"_You should be grateful to the kid's dad. You've got a handsome young man their Ms. Chase." The nurse commented before leaving the room. Lily looked down at Leo. He was quite handsome. Leo slept in her arms until the nurse came back for him. Lily was reluctant to give him to her but finally gave in because she was exhausted._

_As she was drifting off to sleep, she prayed Leo wouldn't end up with Scorpius' eyes. _

_**8888**_

She laughed. When Leo had opened up his eyes and Lily saw those grey little orbs staring at her brown ones she swore silently. It took her months to get over the fact that Leo was his father's child.

"Hey," he said his voice rasp from sleeping. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He brushed her hair from her face.

"Your family is out there. You want me to call them inside?" he asked but she shook her head.

"No. I just need you." He smirked before kissing her lips.

"Did you think of any baby names?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not. Besides, I named Leo. I'll give you the honor of naming this one."

Scorpius twirled her hair with his fingers, "I thought about the name Harrison if it was a boy. I wanted to go with Harry but Diana had already chosen the name. I thought it'll be nice to name him after your dad."

Lily smiled, "I like Harrison. Harrison Drake Malfoy."

"Drake?"

"Yeah, for Draco. You didn't think we'd forget Draco did you?"

Scorpius laughed, "I'm sure my father would be pleased."

"What about a girl?" Lily asked. She immediately regretted it when Scorpius turned his head away from her. He was still a bit heartbroken by the incident. Lily knew it had more to do with losing Alicia than discovering he was in a fake marriage for seven years.

He forced a smile and ran his fingers though her hair, "I have an idea but I'd rather not discuss it. Let's just hope it's a boy."

Lily nodded but she grimaced when she felt a sharp pain below her abdomen. She grabbed Scorpius' shirt.

"I'll get the doctor." He said before dashing out of the room screaming 'doctor' like a madman. Lily touched her stomach and whispered, "You better not hurt as much as your brother did."

_**E3E3**_

"You can do this Lily. Just one more push." Scorpius encouraged her. She could care less about what he was saying. He didn't have a baby coming out of him. Saying 'push' was much easier said than done. She was exhausted. This baby was more stubborn than Leo was when he was a baby.

She wanted to cry but she took in a deep breath and pushed. Merlin why didn't she listened to herself thirteen years ago? No more kids she'd said but she just had to go and get knocked up again. She blamed her kids' stubbornness on Scorpius.

She felt a familiar relief and she lay back down. She heard her baby cry and she smiled. Scorpius kissed her forehead.

"You did amazing Spitfire."

"Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy, you have a healthy baby girl." Lily's head shot up. She looked to Scorpius who was staring lovingly towards the little girl. Scorpius walked over to the nurse who placed the baby in his arms. He just kept staring at her. Lily's eyes only felt them when she had to push once more for the doctor to get rid of the placenta.

She saw Scorpius walk up to her and hand the baby off to her. She couldn't read his expressions and it frightened her. She knew how much he wanted a son. A girl brought back too many bad memories. Lily looked at the little girl.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed. Everybody stared at her and she blushed.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with the baby?" Scorpius asked.

"No. It's just she has blond hair too! Why couldn't one of them have red hair or black hair?"

Scorpius smirked, "They're Malfoys Spitfire. Besides I'm certain she be a lot like you."

Lily smirked, "I don't think you should wish for that Scor."

Scorpius laughed before the nurse interrupted them.

"What have you decided to name the baby?"

Lily was about to speak when Scorpius answered, "Cassiopeia Iris Malfoy"

Lily looked up at him, "That's a bit of a mouthful don't you think?"

Scorpius shrugged, "I don't see any problem with it."

Lily sighed before nodding to the nurse. Scorpius took the liberty to write the baby's name before handing it to the nurse.

"Are you happy?" she asked him.

He sat on the bed with her. He kissed the top of her head before kissing her lips. It wasn't passionate like the one's they'd had earlier in their marriage. It was sweet. He kissed her slowly. She could hear his thoughts as his lips moved ever so softly on hers. She'd been lost in his kiss when she heard a knock on the door.

"Umm sorry to interrupt you but this little fellow wanted to see his parents." Lily saw Leo standing in the hallway of the door. He wasn't much of a little fellow. He was almost as tall as she was and he was only thirteen. Another Malfoy trait he'd been given. She beamed. He was supposed to be in school. She guessed the Headmaster allowed him a week off from school.

Scorpius beckoned him over to the bed. He sat on the other side of her staring at the baby.

"You'll get use to not being the only child Leo." She heard Scorpius stated. She turned to Leo. She hadn't known he had issues with not being an only child. She felt a pang of guilt hit her. She should have discussed it with him.

"No I'm fine. It's just- I mean, how can I love someone I've only met a few seconds ago?"

Scorpius ruffled their son's hair, "Because she's family." Leo looked up at him and Lily noticed the silent moment they were having. She was sort of jealous that the two of them shared a bond she couldn't understand. She sighed; she guessed this is how Scorpius must have felt when she and Leo had their moments.

"What did you guys name her?" Leo asked.

"Cassiopeia Iris Malfoy" Lily answered.

Leo scrunched up his face, "That a bit of a mouthful don't you think?"

She and Scorpius laughed. Leo shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to call her Cassie."

She stopped laughing. 'Cassie' she liked the name. She looked down to the sleeping baby. Yes, she was definitely a 'Cassie'

"So when are you guys going to have another one?"

Scorpius and Lily looked at each other. Lily smiled at Scorpius, "We'll think about that later Leo. But for right now, let's enjoy the company of our little Cassie."

Leo nodded and the three of them sat on the bed admiring the little girl. For now, all was well with them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter or anything that belongs to J.K Rowling but I do own this plot!**

* * *

_**This chapter for me was funny. I won't give anything away. So I'll just let you guys read!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20-Epilogue- Like Mother, Like Daughter**_

The crowd at platform 9 ¾ was as large and as loud as it was when he was heading off to Hogwarts years ago. He couldn't believe he was here yet again. He knew it was a matter of time before his little girl was heading off to Hogwarts. He'd dreaded the moment from she'd first showed signs of being magical.

_**8888**_

"_Daddy I didn't mean to do it. The jar was going to hurt my brothers. I couldn't let it hurt my brothers." She cried. He stared at the floating jar hovering over his son's heads. He lowered the jar with his wand and placed it on the table. He took his six year old daughter in his arms and kissed her head._

"_It's alright sweetheart. Daddy got the jar out of the air. You didn't do anything wrong. You protected your little brothers. I'm proud of you."_

_The blond haired girl looked up at him. "You're not mad?" she hiccupped. He wiped the tears from her eyes. He smiled. Lily had gotten her wish. Cassie had been gifted with green eyes like her grandfather Harry and not the Malfoy grey eyes like Leo._

"_I'm not mad cupcake. You do know what this means right?" he asked. She shook her head._

"_It means my little girl is a witch. It means in five years' time, my little girl will be going off to Hogwarts like her big brother did." Scorpius knew Cassie admired her big brother. She was always trying to follow in his footsteps. Leo was currently under the apprenticeship of Potion master Jastre Grawson in hopes to become a successful Potioneer. His grandparents were ecstatic when he'd express his love for the field and they were more impressed when he graduated top of his year and gained an internship with Grawson shortly after. Leo would take Cassie with him on the weekends and Cassie instantly fell in love with the art of Potion brewing. _

_Cassie smiled, "Just like Leo?" _

_Scorpius nodded, "Yes cupcake."_

_Cassie hugged him, "I'm gonna be the best witch in my class daddy. I'm gonna be just like Leo. I'm gonna make my daddy proud." Scorpius smiled but he wasn't too happy about sending his daughter off to Hogwarts just as yet. He wanted her to stay his little girl a while longer. He just thanked Merlin she was five long years away from getting her letter._

_**8888**_

"Make sure you stay out of trouble!" Lily lectured. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I know mom!" she exclaimed. Lily's eyes watered and she embraced Cassie. Scorpius could see his little cupcake holding back her tears.

"Please stay out of trouble. I'm saying this because you're so much like me. I was a nightmare in school. Try not to hex everybody okay Cassie?" Lily pleaded. Scorpius laughed softly. He'd gotten his wish as well. Cassie despite how much she looked like a Malfoy, she was a lot like Lily. She had the same fiery personality and he knew how much it scared Lily.

Cassie smirked. He saw Lily cringed and he laughed a little louder. He also knew that Lily didn't fancy the fact that Cassie had adapted the Malfoy smirk.

"Bye Cassie. I'm going to Miss You." Eight year old Drake said. Drake and Harrison were he and Lily's twin boys. Drake and Harrison had black hair like their grandfather Harry. They appeared to be identical twins. They both had beautiful cerulean eyes and cute little freckles around their noses but Drake had a small birthmark on his arm unlike Harrison who had his birthmark on his leg. In personality, Scorpius thought he and Lily had mixed up their names. Harrison was much like his grandfather Draco while Drake was much like his grandfather Harry.

Cassie hugged the twins, "I'll miss the both of you. Just don't drive mum and dad mental now. I'd like to find them in peace when I come back."

Drake nodded but Harrison scoffed, "You've already sent them mental Cassie."

Cassie laughed, "I'm sure I did Harry." Drake frowned but Harry just smirked.

Cassie looked up to him, "You're going to fine without me, dad?"

Scorpius shrugged, "No, but I'll find a way to cope. I'm just going to miss my cupcake so much." She jumped into his arms. He could hear her sobbing. He bushed her hair.

"You'll be fantastic love. You'll be the witch I always dreamt you to be." He whispered in her hair. She nodded. He held on to her until it was time for her to leave.

"I love you cupcake. Hex every guy that tries to ask you out. You're a Malfoy, you deserve the best." Cassie laughed at him.

"I promise dad but you'll have to keep mom from sending me howlers."

"I promise. Now go or you'll be left here." He said. Cassie smiled at him and then at her mom.

"Send Leo our love." Lily shouted. Leo had volunteered to teach Potions at Hogwarts for the year. He'd accepted the job only because he'd set his eyes on the Charms professor. Scorpius knew he fancied the girl and he wouldn't be surprised if Leo was to being dating her by the end of the year or maybe even the term. Leo was a Malfoy after all.

Cassie smiled once more before heading on to the train.

"She'll be alright Scor. She has Lola, Harry, and Percy to help her out." He heard Lily whisper in his ears. Lily's hand slipped into his. They'd had the best eleven years of marriage he could ever imagine. He still loved more than anything in the world. She'd given him his dream. He had four beautiful children and a beautiful wife.

"What's the worst that could happen at Hogwarts?" She asked. Scorpius saw his old classmate Theodore Nott pat his son goodbye. The boy was in his third year. He's heard Theodore boasting about how intelligent his son Thomas was at Diagon Alley a few weeks ago.

"She could fall in love with that kid." Scorpius pointed at Thomas Nott.

Lily laughed, "Thomas is a nice kid. I adore Eliza and Theodore Nott. They are nice people. Our daughter would be lucky to end up with Thomas."

Scorpius frowned, "The kid is a Slytherin. He comes from a family of Death Eaters. He isn't good enough for my Cassie."

Lily laughed, "Like mother, like daughter."

Scorpius turned to her. What was so funny?

"They say daughters marry men exactly like their fathers."

Scorpius grimaced, "Thomas Nott isn't anything like me."

"Really? You both come from a family of Death Eaters. You both were in Slytherin. I hear Thomas is a pretty good seeker. You both are pure blooded, you both are intelligent and he's a third year and she's a first year, anything sound familiar Scor?"

Scorpius cringed at the similarities, "Well, I'm nothing like Harry."

Lily laughed, "Overprotective with their daughter, make stupid, life threatening decisions because they love people too much, love for their jobs. Scorpius , you're in the same profession as my dad. Didn't notice the girl you'd end up marrying until some other guy noticed her. Married your best friend's little sister, do you see a pattern here my love?"

"I didn't make any life-threatening decisions!"

Lily glared at him with her hands folded. "Scorpius leaving me was a life-threatening decision." He nodded before turning away from her. She sighed before kiss him.

"I love you Scorpius. She's going to be fine."

He nodded, "Yeah. I guess she will be. Thomas isn't so bad either."

Lily rolled her eyes, "She's only eleven and we don't know if it'll be Thomas she ends up with."

Scorpius smirked, "Are you kidding? The kid is a legend. My Cassie deserves the best."

Lily teased, "She could fall in love with a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius frowned, "No way. Cassie is going to marry a Slytherin. She's got too much of your blood in her."

Lily smiled, "So you think she'll be a Gryffindor then?"

Scorpius snorted, "In your dreams love. Our Cassie is a genuine Slytherin. Leo had a better chance of being a Gryffindor than our Cassie."

Lily sighed, "Like mother, Like daughter."

Scorpius and Lily waved at their daughter who had finally found a compartment that gave her a view of her family. Scorpius looked over to his left and saw a family saying goodbye to their daughter. From the black eyes and black hair the girl had he knew who she was. He'd once held her like his daughter. She was headed off to her second year. She kissed her father and dashed off to the train. She looked like Kate.

He hadn't realized how much his emotions changed for her when Cassie was born. All the love he held for Alicia vanished when he held Cassie. Although it still pains him that Alicia would never know him the way he knew her. Lily caressed his hands lovingly. He looked at her and smiled.

He turned back to the family who was waving their daughter goodbye. Greg Goyle's eyes met his and he did what his father had done to Harry years ago. He nodded to him and returned to telling his daughter goodbye. The train took off leaving him with a sadness he'd never known. Lily got their sons and they left King's Cross Station.

It wasn't until the next day when he'd gotten a letter from Cassie did he smile once more.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I miss you so much. It's amazing here but I miss you and mum. I guess you're going to tell me that the feeling will disappear when I'm having so much fun with my new friends but I don't think it's going to go away so quickly. _

_Speaking of friends, I haven't any as yet. Bet you thought I was going to list off a bunch of people I've met since I've got here huh? Nope but I did meet this girl name Sarah Jenkins. We're probably not going to be friends because she's a Hufflepuff and she frowned when she saw I got sorted into Slytherin. Stupid people and their prejudices!_

_Leo is proud of me though. He says he knew I'd end up in Slytherin even if I had to convince the hat to put me in. Which I didn't, the hat said I reminded him of a girl he'd sorted years ago. He said she had the potential to be a great witch in Slytherin but she'd wanted to go in Gryffindor. He said Slytherin would teach me exactly what that girl had learnt in Gryffindor. I wish he'd said her name. I would have liked to know the person that shares the same mind as mines._

_Oh, some Thomas Nott git insulted me at the Slytherin table earlier today. He kept calling me a baby and saying I was too short to be in Slytherin. Don't worry, I hexed him the moment I got up from the table. It caused my house twenty points but totally worth it. Don't' tell mom though. She'd probably go mental._

_Anyways it's getting late and I'm exhausted. Send mum and the twins my love. Leo says to tell you guys hi. Oh by the way, I think he has a thing for the Charms professor. I think she fancies him too because she couldn't stop blushing all through dinner. Anyways, I'll keep you posted about Leo. Love you dad._

_Love,_

_Cassie, your cupcake_

_P.S- I named the owl Hyperion. _

Scorpius stroked the owl's feathers. He missed her but he knew she'd be fine on her own. She'd always be his little girl. Thomas Nott was a fool. He cursed inwardly. Lily was right. He was a lot like him.

He shook his head laughing at the letter. The hat had compared her to Lily. Everything in her letter was like his Lily. He folded the letter and placed it in his drawer of his desk. He got up and headed back to his bedroom.

"Like mother, Like daughter." He smirked. He could deal with that.

* * *

_**Ok the end of the story… (tears) I just wanted to let you guys know that the twins names are Harrison Torres Malfoy (He was named after Harry and Astoria) & Drake Juniper Malfoy (He was named after Draco and Ginny). Juniper is the Welsh name for Guinevere. Ginny's name Ginerva is a variant form of Guinevere.**_


End file.
